Unfinished Hidden Bars
by Son Akito
Summary: I am rewriting this story, please read the new verison.
1. 1 Year Later

Hello all! Well here is a new story you all can read for me. I know this is going to be a promising story. I hope that you all think the same thing too. I see a bright future for this story. I'm going to do a lot of new things that I haven't done before in this story (in later chapters.)   
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
1 Year Later   
  
"I just don't get it Piccolo. Ever since dad died, everything has been out of control."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
It has been a year since the fight against Cell. Gohan now 12 years old watched as his mentor, Piccolo was training. Gohan's knees were up against his chest as he watched the Namek.  
  
"Well every one has been keeping their distance from me. No one comes near me any more. Mom and I get in fights all the time. Then there is Goten, which makes everything worst, his first words were daddy. This made mom break down into a cry. And when I try to get near her she backs away. She doesn't even let my hold Goten. It feels like everyone is afraid that I would hurt them or something. What should I do?"  
  
Piccolo punched into the air, Gohan blinked and stood up. Waiting for Piccolo to answer his question.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan walked closer to his friend.  
  
"You know that I'm not good with that kind of stuff."  
  
Gohan lightly laughed as he looked down at the ground. Piccolo dropped his stance and looked at his friend.  
  
"Well, I though that maybe you would have an idea."  
  
"Ask Dende if you can talk to Goku in the other world. He can help you more then I can."  
  
"That's a great idea."  
  
Gohan said as he ran up to Piccolo, as if he was about to hug him. He stopped and bowed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan said as he looked up at his friend and ran to find Dende. Piccolo smiled, and walked behind his friend.  
  
"Dende, can I have a word?"  
  
Gohan found Dende looking down at the Earth. The young Kami looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, what do you need Gohan?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if I can talk to my dad?"  
  
Dende walked over to Gohan.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
Gohan bowed as Dende turned his back.  
  
"Anything for the savior of the Earth."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything back as Dende closed his eyes.  
  
"Now put your hand on my back."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he placed his hand on Dende's back. Right when he did, Gohan could feel his father, just as if he was alive.  
  
"Now all you have to do is talk, and he will hear."  
  
"Dad can you hear me?"  
  
Other World  
  
Goku and Pikkon were sparring each other. Both at equal power, Goku was now a super saiyan two. Pikkon smiled.  
  
"You have gotten better Goku."  
  
Goku dropped his fighting stance as he looked at the green man.  
  
"You have two."  
  
~Dad can you hear me? ~  
  
Goku looked up, it was Gohan. Goku looked over at Pikkon and put up his hand.  
  
~Gohan, is that you? ~  
  
Goku turned over to King Kai.  
  
"Dende."  
  
Goku shook his head as he looked up.  
  
~I really need to talk you dad.~  
  
Goku looked over at his friend, he wanted to spar. Goku signed.  
  
~Gohan, can we talk another time. I'm in a middle of a spar and…~  
  
Pikkon and King Kai looked over at Goku.  
  
Earth  
  
Gohan eyes lowered to the floor. Even his father didn't want to talk to him. In the old days he always made time to talk to his son. They use to talk about anything. A tear started to fell from Gohan's check.  
  
Other World  
  
"We can always spar later Goku."  
  
Pikkon said as he looked at Goku. Goku smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gohan will understand."  
  
Goku waited for Gohan to say something, but nothing happen.  
  
~I really need to get back to sparring son.~  
  
~Go right ahead, I'll wouldn't brother you any more.~  
  
A mental click went off.  
  
Earth  
  
Gohan took his hand off Dende's back.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Dende said as he turned around to look at his friend. Piccolo even walked closer to see what was wrong with his young friend.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Piccolo said. Gohan looked back at his friend Piccolo. With tears in his eyes.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
Gohan took off in the air. Having Piccolo and Dende calling out his name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger! I do those a lot if you never read any of my stories before…. But I will update as soon as I can. Please review, and if you don't like my story, please no very bad flames. You can flame, but don't be mean about it! Thanks.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Next time, I promise! 


	2. Family Matters

Hey all, I'm glad you like my story so far. I have gotten reviews on my email and on the review page, and I'm not sure how much that makes. But anyway I'm glad you guys are really like this story. I have so much ideas for this story, I can't wait to write them all!!!  
  
To clear anything up, Gohan is my favorite character. In this chapter Chi-chi says some mean things, that aren't true and would hurt any Gohan fan. It hurt me writing it, but it goes with my stories. (It's really not too bad). So please no harsh flames, I'm not one of thoes authors that say no flames, because i don't know if that would stop you or not from flaming. I think that you should have a voice, and i'm not one author that trys to stop you from that. So please do not call me a "not ture dragonball z fan". If I wasn't a true fan, 1.) I wouldn't be writing 2.) I wouldn't know all the dragonball z history I know. 3.) If you ever met me, you will be able to tell that I love dragonball z.   
  
As much as I love Dragonball Z, I don't own it. If I owned it, I don't think there would even be a section for dragonball z on fanfiction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hidden Bars  
Family Matters  
  
************In Space…************  
  
"Are you sure we should do this sir? I mean there are so many…"  
  
A man, that looked like a human, with big muscles and red hair, put up his hand. He was wearing baggy pants, that were green, then a green spandex shirt. Over the shirt was another form of armor. He was wearing a green scouter.  
  
"If we can pick up a powerful ki from galaxies away, then this person will make a very good slave. All we need to do is to put this around him when he's not powered up. And he will be ours."  
  
The red haired man showed the other man a silver collar. With buttons around it, and in the back a place were you can put a leash.  
  
"Right Vanlash. We should be landing in about an hour or so. Then this person of which you speak of well be ours."  
  
Vanlash laughed.  
  
"Now be gone. Find my crew too, if this person has that high of a power. I might need some help."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
The man ran off. Vanpash smiled. Once he would get this high power, and control it. He will rule all the galaxies.  
  
***********Capsule Crop.***************   
  
"I just don't know what to do Bulma. I just got in another fight with Gohan."  
  
"Well what was the fight about?"  
  
Chi-chi put down her cup. Her and Bulma were out side of Capsule Crop. Trunks was poking a 10 month Goten on the forehead. Trunks giggled every time Goten gave him a funny look. Vegeta felt like training out side today, so he was near by.   
  
"Well I told him that I was going out with you for a couple of days and that Goten will be baby sit by your parents…."  
  
~~~~~~~~To Flashback Land (Early That Morning)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we will be gone for a couple of days. So Goten is going to stay with Bulma's parents."  
  
Chi-chi was sitting on the table, as Gohan was leading against the wall, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well, should I get packing?"  
  
"Um…well, I though that you could just stay home. I mean why brother the Briefs? You can take care of yourself..."  
  
Chic-chi laughed nervous, as she looked up at her son. Gohan stood up straight, putting his hand down at the side.  
  
"I can take care of Goten mom, you know that. Before the Cell Games I watched Trunks…"  
  
Gohan said in almost a hurtful tone, and lowered his eyes to the floor. Chi-chi stood up from her chair.  
  
"I'm not going to have you watch my son without me home."  
  
Gohan looked up at his mom.  
  
"Why can't I take care of him? You know that I have babysat before, and children younger then Goten..."  
  
"No Gohan, I don't know what you would do if I'm not home!"  
  
Chi-chi covered her month. She didn't mean to say that. Gohan looked at his mother, how could she say such a thing. Tears begin to flow from Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Is that why I can never hold Goten? Is that why you never let me get near you any more? And the…"  
  
Gohan walked closer to his mother.  
  
"Is this what everyone else thinks of me now?"  
  
Chi-chi took a step away from Gohan. Gohan knew that answer, he jumped out of the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Real Time~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You said that to him?"  
  
Bulma said with a serious tone and look in her eyes. Chi-chi shook her head.  
  
"We all know what he did at the Cell Games, what if he does that again. What if he to careless and it ends up hurting all of us. Goku died because of his mistake. I knew this would happen, that is why I only wanted him to study. It's safer for us all!"  
  
Chi-chi said as she stood up and looked down at her friend. Trunks poked Goten in the eye, so he started to cry. Chi-chi looked down at him and picked him up. Trunks ran off to play with his dad.  
  
"Well I think that was wrong of you Chi-chi, we all know how emotional Gohan is."  
  
Bulma said as she watched her own son trying to get near Vegeta.  
  
"Do you want Gohan to watch Trunks, I mean what if something happens?"  
  
Bulma looked over at Chi-chi, she never saw her like this before. Chi-chi use to be a loving mother, understanding everything. But now, she couldn't even trust her own son. Chi-chi put down her son.  
  
"No I wouldn't…"  
  
Bulma said softly as she looked up at her friend. Vegeta looked down at his son, and picked him up. Chi-chi sat back down and looked down at her younger son.  
  
"I just don't know what to do with him."  
  
Chi-chi said as she looked back up at her friend.  
  
"There is nothing you can do for that brat."  
  
Vegeta said as he walked behind his wife and looked down at Chi-chi, with little Trunks in his arms.  
  
"There isn't anything wrong with him. He still the annoying pure hearted kid before the Cell Games."  
  
Chi-chi stood up.  
  
"How do you know, you haven't seen him from after the Cell Games."  
  
"Yes I have. I go and check up on the little brat ever since the first fight you two had."  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that.  
  
"I even have been training with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma asked, Vegeta didn't take his eyes off Chi-chi.  
  
"He would never do anything to hurt his family. He has been so distracted since his baka father died, plus you and those friends of yours clown of a husband's are making it even worst."  
  
Chi-chi was speechless. She had told Gohan there was no more fighting a week after the Cell Games, but still trained with Vegeta. Plus she didn't know that the rest of his friends were doing the same to him. She felt like she didn't even know Gohan anymore, or herself.  
  
" You are afraid of something that Gohan would never do, you of all people should know that he would never hurt you or that Kakaort look-alike. Your low."  
  
Chi-chi sat down on her chair, put her hands up to her face, and cried. Vegeta looked away in disgust and gave his son to Bulma.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't brother me with my training."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Trunks cries with his hands out, trying to reach him. Vegeta turned around, smiled at his son, and trained once again.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Chi-chi whispered as she looked over at Bulma.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"G.o.h.annn"  
  
Goten said as he looked up at his mother. Chi-chi looked down.  
  
"Go.han."  
  
Goten screamed, and then started to laugh. Trunks got out of his mothers arms and ran to Goten.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
He said as he pointed to his father training. Goten giggled.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
He screamed again and laughed. Bulma looked over at Chi-chi, Chi-chi picked up her son.  
  
"That's a good boy Goten. We are going to go home soon and say goodbye to Gohan before we leave."  
  
Goten smiled at his mother. Trunks looked at his and ran to his mother.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Trunks said as he hugged his mother. He wanted to be picked up too. Bulma picked up her son and put him on her lap.   
  
"Gohan."  
  
Goten softy said as he went to sleep. Chi-chi started to cry, if Goten could know Gohan's name when not even really seeing him most of his life. Then he must of heard them fighting most of the time. Chi-chi set her son down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you guys go, I hope you liked it. Goten knows two words now! Now some action will come soon, so don't worry. I don't really make chapters this long…but I might on this story. You need to explain a lot. Hope you enjoy and please, by all means, review.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Since fanfiction is down...I'm not going to put anything...sorry. 


	3. Sensing a New Power

Hey all, wow I'm so happy that you all like my story. But for this one chapter, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Juno. She emailed me her review and she just was so nice! :P So thank you so much Juno, it's people like you who make an author feel loved.  
  
I would like to thank everyone that reviewed as well. I love you all!  
  
Oh yes, and sorry I haven't updated a while, my computer has been gone for a couple of weeks.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Vanlash and his crew! Of course the evil people.so far. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Sensing a New Power  
  
"Everything is so confusing."  
  
Gohan leading again a tree, crying into his arms. Everything was so unfair to the child. No one loved him, no one wanted him, and no one cared if he lived. Tears were running wild as he looked up.  
  
Gohan couldn't tell Piccolo what really happened that morning, he was embarrassed. It was shameful of what they though of him. The worst part of Gohan's pain is that he didn't understand why they was like that. Was it because of his father's death? Where they scared that one day he would lose control again? That he would attack them out of the blue?  
  
It was so confusing.That everyone though that, he would do anything for them. And he though they would do anything for him. He already though bad enough with his dad gone, if only he listen to his father.none of this would ever happen. Everyone would have been happy, and Goten would have a reason to call out for his father. Even the person he most loved...Son Goku, though the same as the rest.  
  
He always though that his family and friends would be there for him. Sure Piccolo and Vegeta were there, but some one he could talk to, someone that would understand him a bit more. Someone that understood how he felt, someone that would hug him, allowing them to have him cry on them. Telling him that it was alright. How he longed for that, before he got that, but now.He had nothing but the guilt, the embarrassment, the dishonor.  
  
Near the Earth (in space).  
  
"Why are we doing this Vanlash, if this person is stronger then us, how will we be able to capture him?"  
  
A man with long black straight hair said. He was wearing an outfit just like Vanlash but blue. There were one girl with short blonde hair and another man with short brown hair and a little bigger (fatter) with them. The woman was wearing a red outfit, when the other man wore black.  
  
"I already told you Tomack, if we get this collar around him, we will be able to control it. He will be like a mere puppet with our plan."  
  
Tomack smirked, he had a point there. The other two looked up at Vanlash.  
  
"What if he is a child?"  
  
The woman asked, Tomack looked up at Vanlash as Vanlash looked down at the other man. They burst into laughter.  
  
"A child with that kind of power? Like that would happen," Tomack said while trying to breath.  
  
"That was a good one Rexler," Weller (the one in the black) laughed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Rexler yelled as she turned red, the men didn't stop.  
  
"We all have seen powerful children, this can be one of them."  
  
"I don't think there is such a power in a child."  
  
Vanlash said as Tomack and Weller stopped and looked up.  
  
"But even if it was a child, we will capture him."  
  
Vanlash got up and walked away, leaving the three alone.  
  
The Other World.  
  
"What was up with Gohan?"  
  
Goku asked while looking at King Kai, King Kai had his back to Goku.  
  
"He sounded like he hated me or something."  
  
Pikkon rolled his eyes, Goku was such a fool. Leaving his son like that, he could also read people's mind.and he was doing that while that little chat with Goku's child.  
  
"Your such a fool."  
  
King Kai said as he turned his head to face Goku, Goku blinked as he looked at his teacher.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The boy is troubled. This last year hasn't been so good for the child. So he looks for you, just to talk to. You don't even give him that much."  
  
"Oh come on King Kai, Gohan's strong, he wouldn't need any help from me. It's not like I'm good at that kind of stuff to begin with."  
  
King Kai rolled his eyes, he should of known that Goku didn't get it.  
  
"I'm off."  
  
Pikkon said as he took off into the air, before anyone had a word.  
  
"Well I guess I can talk to Gohan now.Since Pikkon left."  
  
King Kai turned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
Earth.  
  
Gohan was still leading against the tree. Now he was not crying. He grabbed a pebble and threw it at a tree, causing the tree to have a little hole.  
  
"So they don't want me."  
  
Gohan grabbed another pebble and threw it into the tree, talking to himself.  
  
"Even my own father, when he said it wasn't my fault. But he lied, ALL LIES!"  
  
Gohan started to throw more pebbles into the tree.  
  
"He never cared about me, he cared about his fighting, and this stupid planet. He never cared for anyone, just himself, and his fighting. Always fighting."  
  
Gohan looked at the tree, it was filled with holes. A tear fell from Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I just don't get him, he suppose to be my father. But he had to leave, to train with the North Kai and whoever else is up there. Never talks to me, when he can. He had to leave me to protect this worthless planet. Protect all the worthless people. Vegeta was right, this planet and everything, EVERYTHING, is worthless. It would just be better if I died, it's not like any one likes me to begin with."  
  
Gohan took a rock and threw it at the tree.  
  
Mom hates me now, same with everyone else. Bulma doesn't let me go to her house any more. Krillin never calls me any more. Same goes with Yamcha, and out of the blue Tien and Chaziou are gone, who the hell knows where. Even baby Trunks seem to give me looks. It would be better if I died! Or disappeared..."  
  
Gohan got up, and started walking to the closest lake. Once he reached it, he dove in.  
  
Other World.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to him right now Goku."  
  
King Kai said as he turned around to face his student.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Before Goku or King Kai could say anything, they felt a power.  
  
"Do you feel that King Kai."  
  
"Yes I do, there are 4 high powers coming to Earth."  
  
Goku's eyes widen.  
  
"The strongest one is stronger then Vegeta."  
  
Goku turned to King Kai.  
  
"WE have to warn Gohan."  
  
Earth.  
  
Gohan was swimming in the lake, letting all his emotions swim out of him. It was so relaxing, everything seemed so peaceful. There were no worries. Gohan smiled, things were good. Until.  
  
*I feel a strong power coming to Earth. *  
  
Gohan eyes widen as he started swimming to the top.  
  
*It's going to land at Capsule Corp. *  
  
Gohan got out of the water and shook the water out of his hair.  
  
"I should warn Vegeta, and the others. But if feels like they are going to land any minute now. I wouldn't make it in time."  
  
Gohan took off into to the air.  
  
*Well I have to try. *  
  
Gohan took off into the sky, racing to his friends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Even though Gohan said he didn't care, he does. We all know that, he was just confused, who can blame him? What power is coming to Earth (Vanlash!) What's going to happen to Vegeta, Gohan, and the rest of the people at Capsule?  
  
Well I'm glad you guys are liking this, and please review!  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I haven't had time to read a new story, so I don't know if I can do it now? Not now, until when I have more time, I have other stories and a job to worry about. Sorry all! 


	4. Where's is Gohan

Hey all, thank you so much for your kind reviews! I love you all! I love this story! I love Dragonball Z! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be great. I swear I can't write any kind of my other stories now, I'm so worked up on this story. I'm trying to write my Vegeta Goes to School, a new chapter, I just can't. Just because of this story.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hidden Bars  
  
Where is Gohan?  
  
Vegeta was doing push-ups. He had to train, he had to be stronger then Kakarot and Gohan (same story). Vegeta would not give up. He will train everyday. He was so close to go beyond a super saiyan he could smell it. But he also smelled something else, something he didn't like. He stopped in the middle of a push-up, arms bent as his body almost touched the ground. Something was coming, a very high power level that is. But it only wasn't one, there were 4.  
  
"A power is coming."  
  
Vegeta said as he got up and looked up into the sky. Bulma and Chi-chi looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Get away from here as fast as you can, they are going to land here in about a minute."  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi blinked.  
  
"Who are they Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma ask as she picked up her son.  
  
"Look up there!"  
  
Chi-chi, holding Goten pointed up into the sky. A round ship was going to land right on them.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi jumped by hearing Vegeta's voice like that, he sounded scared, if they heard right he squeaked.  
  
"Bye Vegeta."  
  
Bulma ran off into the bushes with Trunks. She looked over at Vegeta, who started to power up.  
  
*Oh no. *  
  
Chi-chi couldn't move from where she was standing. She looked as the ship came closer and closer to her. Little Goten began to cry. Vegeta looked behind him to see Chi-chi still standing there.  
  
"Move woman!"  
  
Chi-chi didn't take her eyes off the ship. They grew bigger and bigger as the ship came crashing to the planet. Vegeta flew over to Chi-chi, grabbed her, and flew her next to Bulma as the ship landed next the Capsule Crop House. Vegeta hissed as the ship door opened.  
  
Other sided of the Planet.  
  
This was it, they landed. And Gohan could sense them, he was afraid of them. They were all weaker then him, two of them could bet Vegeta. But he was afraid that something would happen, that would change his whole life forever, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.But something.  
  
~Gohan do you.~  
  
"Yes dad I do sense the power, it's kinda hard not to miss it.~  
  
It was Goku, Gohan felt like he could sense him flying along with him. But Gohan didn't want to talk to his father, he got him so mad when he pushed him away the way he did.  
  
~I can talk now Gohan, if you still want me to that is.~  
  
Gohan hissed, yeah like he was in the mood to talk now. The fight will kinda take him off guard when talking to his father about his personal problems. Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head, his father was a fool.  
  
"King Kai could I have a word?"  
  
Other World.  
  
Goku blink as he looked over at King Kai. Why wouldn't his son not want to talk to him. Was he still mad at him? Goku knew that answer, Gohan would always have a burning in his heart because of him. A flame so big that there would be no way to burn it out. Everything Gohan did, all the fighting was in vein. Gohan would never become a warrior, unlike his, Gohan's heart was too pure, if he kept on fighting, it will destroy him. Gohan's heart will never be the same again.  
  
King Kai looked over at Goku, he shook his head and let go of his back.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan."  
  
Goku bent his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Earth.  
  
~What do you want Gohan?~  
  
King Kai was talking now. Gohan started to get a little worried about his father, before he left, he could sense sadness in his father. It made Gohan feel really bad, he wanted to say sorry for hurting his father like that. But he had to worry about this fight up ahead.  
  
"Well King Kai, I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen today. Do you know why these people have landed here? And who are they?"  
  
~Well, they are a group of space pirates, the leader is Vanlash. Vanlash and his crew go around destroying planet by planet. They are like your every day villain, they have black hole for a heart.~  
  
"Is that why they are here? To blow up Earth?"  
  
~I don't think so, I think they are here for an other reason, but I'm not sure what it is.~  
  
"Can't you just read there minds or something Kai?"  
  
Gohan said angrily, it didn't make sense why they would be here if they didn't want to blow up the planet. King Kai wasn't helping much.  
  
~No manners.But you shouldn't worry kid, your stronger then Vanlash, but I think he already knows that.~  
  
Gohan eyes widen.  
  
"How would he know that?"  
  
~I'm not sure, but be careful, I also have a bad feeling about this.~  
  
"I will, and thanks."  
  
Gohan lost his signal with King Kai and raced to Capsule Crop.  
  
Capsule Crop.  
  
"What a little planet."  
  
Vanlash said as he walked out of the ship and looked around. In the bushes Vegeta smiled, he had been waiting for something like this to come. He started to fly to Vanlash when Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Vegeta smiled as he took off into the air. Bulma moved the bushes out of the way to see what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing here fool?"  
  
Vegeta yelled as he landed, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Who are you calling fool?"  
  
Tomack called as he stepped out of the ship, followed by Rexter and Weller.  
  
"Oh there is more of you then."  
  
Vanlash smiled and crossed his own arms.  
  
"Who might you be little man?"  
  
"Well," Vegeta said as he closed his eyes,"I am known threw out space."  
  
"Then why don't I know who you are?"  
  
"Well maybe you have just heard of me. But if you must know my name is Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans!"  
  
Vanlash blinked, trying to see if he had heard of the name.  
  
"Oh you're a saiyan, the race that weakling Frieza took out 24 years ago. I think I have heard of you once before."  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Rexter said as she walked next to Vanlash, looking around the planet.  
  
"I live here now."  
  
Vanlash looked at Rexter, as Tomack and Weller looked at Vanlash, and started to laugh.  
  
"Out of all the planets."  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
"It makes no difference where I live, I have the power to destroy you."  
  
Vegeta shouted as he got into fighting stance. Vanlash and his crew stopped laughing.  
  
"Now tell me who you are. And whatever you do, don't pose."  
  
"What do you think we are the Ginyu Force or something?"  
  
Weller asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Well I'm Weller."  
  
Tomack stepped forward.  
  
"'Tomack."  
  
Rexter flipped her hair.  
  
"Call me Rexter."  
  
"And Vanlash."  
  
Vanlash looked down at Vegeta, Vegeta got out of his fighting stance.  
  
"I know who you are now. You guys are the most feared space pirates in all of space. Well don't worry, I wouldn't be running away."  
  
"I would be if I were you."  
  
Tomack said as he pushed a button on his scouter.  
  
"He's strong, stronger then me and Weller, but not the one we are looking for."  
  
"Looking for? What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me," Vanlash said as he walked up to Vegeta, "Who is the strongest warrior on this planet?"  
  
In the Bushes.  
  
"Why does he want to know?"  
  
"I can't hear what they are saying Bulma, Goten wouldn't stop crying."  
  
"Um."  
  
Bulma looked over at Chi-chi, holding her son with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"I'm don't think you want to know."  
  
"Why not Bulma.Tell me what's going on."  
  
Bulma looked back at Vegeta, not willing to answer Chi-chi's question.  
  
The Ship.  
  
"Your looking at him."  
  
"No I'm not, but I should be, or I will blow up this planet right now!"  
  
"Sure you will. But I am the strongest."  
  
"No you couldn't even bet Rexter. She is the 2nd strongest out of my crew."  
  
"And let me guess, you're the strongest."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Well, if you think that a woman could bet me you have another thing coming."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"One has before."  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw 18, along with Krillin land behind them.  
  
"Now who are they?"  
  
Vanlash asked as he checked their power levels.  
  
"No one important."  
  
"Well your right about that."  
  
"So Vegeta, what's going on?"  
  
Krillin asked as him and his wife started walking up to Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing that concern you or your android mate."  
  
18 rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked at the four.  
  
"There all strong, the fatter one could give me a hard time, but I might be able to bet him."  
  
Krillin looked up at his wife.  
  
"You could?"  
  
"But only him, the other three are stronger then I. Two of them are stronger then you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Fight me Vanlash, and I will show you what really power is!"  
  
Vanlash started to step closer, but Rexter put her hand on his chest.  
  
"If you can bet me, then you can fight him."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Vegeta jumped back and got into fighting stance. Rexter smiled and did the same.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't kill you."  
  
"How could you, when your died!"  
  
"Tell me Prince Vegeta, who really is the strongest person in this world?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Vegeta disappeared and punched Rexter in the face. She fell down and tripped Vegeta. She got up and fired energy blast at him. Vegeta got up and jumped out of the way and fried a blast. Rexter disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. She grabbed him by the neck and began to chock him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What's going to happen to Vegeta? Will they be able to find Gohan? And what will happen to the rest of the Z team?  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Okay all, I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to do this now. I haven't read any new stories, so if you like me doing SSM Requested Stories, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stop. Just until I have more time.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	5. Haven't Begin, Already Beaten, Start of ...

Thanks for all your kind reviews all. Now this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Tell me how I did please! I really need to get back to writing on my other stories. I haven't wrote the next chapter of Forgiveness. *holds head * Plus go to my sucky job.so I'm having tons of fun.  
  
If I did own Dragonball z, I woudn't need a job. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Haven't Begin, Already Beaten, Start of a New Pain  
  
"Tell me now Vegeta, and I will not hurt you."  
  
"Your fighting me! I am the strongest."  
  
"We both know your not Vegeta."  
  
Krillin kicked Rexter in back of the head, but it didn't faze her. She looked over at Krillin.  
  
"You tell me who the strongest is and I wouldn't let your friend die."  
  
Krillin blinked as he looked down at Vegeta, who now was turning red.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Rexter took one hand off Vegeta and started to form a blast at Krillin. Krillin stayed strong as he looked at Rexter. Vegeta tried to get out, but failed.  
  
"Well then."  
  
Rexter took her blast and pointed it at 18.  
  
"I'll kill your little friend."  
  
"Okay it's Gohan!"  
  
Krillin yelled as he closed his eyes. Vegeta opened his eyes to give Krillin his death glare.  
  
*Fool! Why did he tell them? *  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Rexter whispered as the blast disappeared, and she squeaked Vegeta harder.  
  
"Where can I find this Gohan?"  
  
"I'll never tell."  
  
Vegeta whispered as his hands dropped to his side.  
  
"You'll have to kill me!"  
  
Vegeta powered up more, sending Rexter flying.  
  
"If you think I'm a fool?"  
  
Rexter smiled.  
  
"Well I though you would be more like your little friend, who is smaller then you believe it or not. I didn't know people where so small."  
  
Vegeta hissed as he disappeared. Rexter scouter showed Vegeta coming behind her so she elbowed him in the face. Vegeta backed away and rubbed his face. Rexter laughed.  
  
"Fool. But now I'm not going to play nice girl. Unless you tell me were this Gohan is, I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Rexter turned around to see Gohan standing right behind her. Smirking. Vegeta looked mad as Krillin panicked started to fly down next to 18. Gohan saw Krillin leaving and his smirk disappeared.  
  
"Seems that the littler man is afraid of you kid."  
  
Rexter laughed, and Vegeta crossed his arms. Gohan looked away.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
Gohan said almost in a hurtful tone, as he looked at Rexter. Rexter smiled as she turned on her scouter. She put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Tomack and Weller.  
  
"I told you he was a child."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other, blinking.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!"  
  
18 yelled as yellow energy ropes rapped around Gohan. Vanlash was right behind him.  
  
"Don't try to break free boy. These ropes stop you from powering up and at the state you are in right now, I'm stronger then you. And plus I don't want you to hurt yourself. Try to break free and the ropes will just tighten."  
  
"Ingenious."  
  
Vegeta said as he saw Gohan trying to power up, but he failed. He tried moving around, but the ropes just tighten. Gohan looked up at Vanlash, who was laughing.  
  
"A cheap way to fight, don't you think?"  
  
Gohan said as he glared at Vanlash, Rexter smiled.  
  
"What makes you think we are here to fight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gohan yelled as he felt the ropes tighten. Gohan looked down at the yellow ropes raped around him.  
  
*Great, I don't even start, and they already beaten me. Unfair! *  
  
Gohan signed, as he looked at Vegeta for an answer. But he looked lost, Krillin looked up, lost as well. 18 looked up, scared for the poor boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Other World~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Kai looked over at Goku, who was leading against a tree, trying to sense the battle. But it was too far away to sense. King Kai started walking to his student when Baba appeared in front of Goku.  
  
"Greetings Goku. How have you been?"  
  
The witch said in a high pitch voice, Goku opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Not to good I'm afaird."  
  
"Well I had heard that Vanlash is on Earth."  
  
"Vanlash?"  
  
Goku asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Baba shook her head as she jumped off her crystal ball; the ball lowed itself to the ground. Baba stood in front of it and waved her arms around. Goku blinked as he watched, and King Kai looked down at the ball.. Vanlash appeared on the ball laughing. Part of someone's body rapped in a yellow beam was also showing.  
  
"Who's that rapped up, show me who's wrapped up Baba."  
  
The picture turned around to see Gohan in the yellow beam.  
  
"Oh no Gohan."  
  
Goku cried as he touch the ball and lifted it up.  
  
*My son, no, you have to break free. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan flew down to the ground, the yellow beam tighten on his body. It hurt so bad, the worst pain he had ever felt, other then his emotional pain. .  
  
"Tell me, what do you mean your not here to fight?"  
  
Gohan asked as Rexter and Vanlash started to land in front of the boy. Gohan had a look of worry as a sweat beams started falling from his face.  
  
"Well boy, we are here because about a year ago our scouters picked up a very high power level from the other side of space."  
  
"Too powerful."  
  
Tomack said as he butted in.  
  
"And so with the right computer skills."  
  
Weller said as he walked around Gohan, looking at him up and down.  
  
"We came up with a idea."  
  
Rexter smiled as Gohan started to get mad.  
  
"That if we capture this power he could help us rule planets, and our force will be feared threw out space!"  
  
Vegeta, still in the air eyes widen as he heard the last part. Krillin backed away a little as 18 didn't really do anything. Gohan eyes widen but then turned mad.  
  
"What makes you think that I would join you?"  
  
Gohan asked as he speared his feet a little. Vanlash laughed.  
  
"You don't have a choice Gohan, is it?"  
  
Gohan didn't say anything  
  
"With this collar around you boy, we will control you, as a mere puppet."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gohan screamed as he looked at Vanlash, with an anger look in his eyes.  
  
"If you think I'm going to hurt people for the likes of you, I rather be dead."  
  
Vanlash laughed once again.  
  
"You can't die unless I say so brat!"  
  
Vegeta landed next to Gohan. Gohan looked up at Vegeta, Krillin ran over in front of Gohan, as 18 flew down next to Krillin.  
  
"Your not taken my buddy."  
  
Krillin got into his fighting stance, 18 looked over at Gohan, shook her head, and got into a fighting stance. Vegeta disappeared and started fighting Rexter. Tomack went for 18, as Weller went for Krillin.  
  
"Well, oh well, my dear Gohan. It begins, the beginning of the end."  
  
Vanlash started walking to Gohan and was about to put the collar around him, when Piccolo kicked it out of his hands, and into the ground. Vanlash looked up with anger eyes, as Piccolo landed next to Gohan.  
  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
Gohan looked up with scared look in his eyes.  
  
"Not again."  
  
Piccolo jumped to Vanlash and started fighting him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Vanlash will not take Gohan, not as long as I'm here."  
  
Goku was about to do his instance transmission when King Kai grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't break the rules again Goku, or you will lose your body and spend the rest of forever in Hell." (this is after movie 9, I'm not sure how old Gohan is, but oh well)  
  
"I'll do anything for my son, even if I have to lose my body because of it."  
  
"Goku, if you go down there now, your body will disappear, you wouldn't be able to help your son."  
  
Goku signed as he put his hand down. King Kai turned his back around, Goku put his hand on King Kai's back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan watched as his friends put were fighting against the enemy, because of him, for him, because they cared about him. But he still didn't feel that they should care about him. Gohan felt his let them all down, he didn't blame them for being mad at him.  
  
~Gohan, can you hear me?~  
  
Gohan looked up, it was his father. Gohan wasn't to happy to see him now, after all he had said and thought about him. Why would is father want to help him?  
  
"Dad. I'm sorry. .For everything."  
  
Tears started to fall from Gohan's checks, as each little tear fell from his face, hitting the ground, a little bit of his soul went with it.  
  
~No Gohan, nothing is your fault.~  
  
"Everything is my fault dad, don't you see? I have let everyone down, everyone has gotten hurt because of me. The only way I can fight is when I loss control, but I end up making everything worst, I loss control like some wild animal that should be shot to death."  
  
~Stop talking like that..~  
  
"I don't get why you guys have so much faith in me father. I have screwed over so many times that I shouldn't be cared for. No one should be fighting for me. Because of me so many have been hurt, so many have died."  
  
Gohan put his head down as he started to cry. He was closing his eyes, trying not to cry but it was as useless as trying to get out of the yellow rope he was in. The ropes tighten as he hold himself from screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Other World~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gohan has been so broke down to think so lowly of himself. One little tear fell from Goku's one check.  
  
*How could I do this to you Gohan, my son, my only son. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gohan, you are.~  
  
"Don't say it. .I know what your going to say, and it's not true dad. No..No.No. If what you were going to say was true, then why did I let others down. Showing emotion when not to be, being scared. Well I'm tried of failing, tried of letting you guys down.tired.tried."  
  
Everyone looked over at Gohan, as he fell to his knees and started crying. Shaking his head as he bowed, crying like a mere child. Vanlash lift an eyebrow as he watch the boy break down like that. Screaming about failing or what not.  
  
"Who's talking to you boy?"  
  
Vanlash said as he looked over at Gohan. Piccolo tried to punch Vanlash, but he grabbed his hand without looking. He stared at Gohan as he was still crying. Gohan was shaking his head and mourning.  
  
~Gohan you know that you are the most important person in my life.~  
  
"Then why did you leave dad, why did you leave?"  
  
~I left because of the sake of the Earth.~  
  
Gohan shook his head again, tears flying every which way. Rexter and Vegeta stopped their fight, as Weller, Krillin, 18, and Tomack kept on fighting.  
  
"No, that's not it, you left because I'm such a failure, such a fool."  
  
Gohan turned his head to the side, trying not to cry any more. He knew they were watching him, watching him being weak that is. Gohan hated feeling this way, lost, lonely, weak. Gohan closed his eyes, so he didn't have to see their faces.  
  
~Gohan your not.~  
  
Before Goku and finish what he was saying, Vanlash garbed the collar and put it on Gohan. Gohan stood there, frozen, with his eyes bugged out. Gohan felt lost in his own mine, like he couldn't control his body as well as he could. Like something was stopping him.  
  
"Looks like you can't hear your little friend any more. This collar blocks out telepathy."  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked down at his neck. His eyes got wider as he saw a collar around him. His neck begin to hurt as well. Like something was stabbing him. Little bits of blood started to drop from his neck.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Chi-chi screamed as she ran out of the bushes, Goten couldn't stop crying, as Trunks started to get tears in his eyes. Bulma tried to calm the children down, but it didn't work.  
  
Gohan blinked a couple of times as he looked over at his mother.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Gohan asked as he saw his mother running to him. She kneed down, grabbed Gohan, and she hugged him as tight as she could. All though the yellow beam was burning her it didn't matter. Gohan looked down at his mother's stomach as the beam burnt her clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, for everything, I had no right."  
  
Vanlash hit the back of Chi-chi, she fell right on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Gohan yelled as she fell of his shoulder and to the ground. Gohan stood up looking at her mom, tears looked up as he stared at Vanlash. Vanlash just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I knocked her out, so she wouldn't bother us."  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Gohan whispered as he looked at his sleeping mother. Gohan kneed down to his mother, not taking his eyes off her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
He cried as he kissed her on the check.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
A tear left Gohan's eyes and fell into Chi-chi's own. Gohan got up, looking down at her one more time. Vanlash disappeared in back of Gohan, and before he could turn around, Vanlash put a energy beam around the little handle of Gohan's new collar, and started dragging him.  
  
At the battles, Weller bet Krillin and now was kicking his side. Krillin, yet again, is on his stomach, not able to stand. Tomack was betting 18, to the point where her clothes were torn and she was bleeding. Vegeta couldn't catch up with Rexter's moves, so Vegeta was getting beat. Piccolo has been beaten for a while, so he's just lying down.  
  
"I got what we came here for, lets go!"  
  
Vanlash said as he tried to push Gohan, kicking and screaming. As the ropes tighten even more, he screamed in pain. Tears flowing from the boys eyes. He couldn't do anything but scream in pain, being dragged along. Rexter, Tomack, and Weller all landed in front of Gohan, protecting him as he was dragged on to the ship, the last thing they all heard from Gohan's mouth was.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
As he shook his head, the doors closed as Vegeta ran to try to blast them, but nothing happen.  
  
"Darn."  
  
The ship took off into the air, leaving Vegeta the only one standing. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is there any way we could find him?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at his wife, and shook his head.  
  
"I can't feel his life force, he could be dead right now for all I know."  
  
Krillin tried to get up, but it didn't work. He looked over at 18, who was also laying down. Breath hard, he knew she was rest from the fight she just had. Krillin looked up as the ship left Earth.  
  
"I'm sorry little buddy, sorry for all I've done to you."  
  
Krillin hit the ground.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Krillin whispered, as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Goku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Other World~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!"  
  
Goku cried as he hit his fist into the ground, as Goku's friends where all looking up into the sky, beginning to cry for his son. Tears rolled from Goku's eyes as he started breathing hard.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Goku kept on repeating as he looked at the ball. King Kai put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not able to sense them any longer."  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
Goku yelled as he didn't take his eyes off the ball, still with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I have to find you Gohan, whatever it takes, I will find you."  
  
Goku stood up and walked away, he just couldn't be near any one right now. Goku walked up to a tree and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest as he cried for his son. Goku never felt himself cry that much, that hard. Goku was always strong, but Gohan shouldn't be the one for that to happen to. Gohan was the purest, smartest, friendliest, high spirited, person he have ever met. But that day, he learned how his own son felt about himself, and having that hang over your head, now since Gohan was gone, he would never know that for himself. Goku lifted his head as he looked up at the tree.  
  
*Gohan, if you can hear me, I want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life, and I will get you back. *  
  
After about an hour or so, Goku walked back to King Kai.  
  
"Ask the Nameks if they can wish me back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma put Chi-chi, 18, and Krillin in bed, with there wounds fixed up. Each of them were sleeping quietly. Piccolo went to get some beans. Trunks was sleeping next to his father, right after he helped Bulma bring the others in side, he fell right to sleep. Trunks ran up and slept next to him.  
  
Little Goten was still crying.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Bulma looked over at Goten, he really wanted his dad. For the last hour he wouldn't stop screaming, Bulma picked up Goten and begin rocking him.  
  
"I know little man, I want your daddy too."  
  
Bulma started to cry as Goten stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm sorry."  
  
Bulma said as she hugged the 2nd son of Chi-chi.  
  
"Gohan." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vanlash ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vanlash threw Gohan against the wall. With anger eyes he unleash the yellow ropes around Gohan. Gohan looked down at his inner elbow (a/n is there a name for it?) and his stomach, he was bleeding. Gohan started to panic as he saw the blood. Vanlash walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Now this is where it all begins little man."  
  
Vanlash started to form blue energy beams. Gohan looked up in fear as Vanlash shot them at Gohan, the beams went to his wrist. Gohan lifted is wrist up, confessed.  
  
"Those beams will just help us control you."  
  
Vanlash walked up to Weller and started talking about something. The other two nodded and agreed with something. Gohan sat there, everything happen with a blink of an eye. Gohan closed his eyes as tears excepted from his eyes. Gohan didn't want them to see that he was crying. Gohan also found out that he couldn't power up as well, it had to be the collar he was wearing. But he still was free to move his hands around, he touched as much of his neck as he could, and saw blood running down. He whipped his tears away as he looked at the blood in his hand.  
  
*What am I going to do now? *  
  
Gohan leaded against the wall, breathing hard, he need to be fixed up or he would die. Gohan looked back over at Vanlash, he looked at Gohan as he started to walk to him.  
  
"Well Gohan, your first mission will be on planet Xevin, they are a very powerful race. I hope you are strong enough to take them?"  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
Gohan screamed as he put his hand over his stomach. Vanlash moved his arm and saw that he was bleeding.  
  
"You just don't give up, don't ya kid? Tomack, take him to recovery."  
  
Tomack walked up and picked up Gohan. Gohan was too scared and weak to do anything, and since he said recovery so he would just get healed, and find a way to make it back home. Gohan groaned as Tomack was carrying him.  
  
"Don't try to run away kid, that collar your wearing controls your movements and your power level, right now your not stronger then Weller. So if I were you, I would just listen to Vanlash, it's better then dying."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything back, Tomack turned his head to see Gohan breathing hard, he was to wounded to do anything. Tomack threw him down.  
  
"Look kid, I was playing mister nice guy, but now it's to late. After recovery, you will be in for it, take my word for it.."  
  
Tomack took the energy rope that was on the collar and just started dragging Gohan. Gohan tired to hold his tears, but that didn't last long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On a different planet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come back!"  
  
A voice called as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran out of a room. She was crying as she slapped her door. She leaded against the door and started crying harder.  
  
"Mother."  
  
She whispered as she cried more and more.  
  
"I wish you were here."  
  
"Open this door young lady!"  
  
A man yelled as he started knocking on the door louder. The girl moved away from the door, walking backwards.  
  
"I can't take this any more! All this pressure, all this fame, everything!"  
  
The girl yelled threw the door, she cried more and more.  
  
"No more."  
  
She took a knife and cut her wrist.  
  
"No more."  
  
Minutes later the man opened the door, only to see the girl on the ground, blood everywhere. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay that is the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my life! 14 pages, so boya! Well all little Gohan has now been taken away. Will his life lead to nothing but darkness? Or is there a little bit of light shinning threw? And who was the girl who cut her wrist, and why did she do it?  
  
How did I do on this chapter? Please tell me! I want to know if you think I wrote it fairly good, or really bad? Could I have done better or what? Well please share with me.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	6. Slave

I'm so glad you all reviewed for my story all. I really did enjoy writing that chapter. I did a pretty good job! I am done with two of my stories, so now I'm only working on 3, so I'm so happy about that!  
  
Juno- Are they really that bad? I don't make that big of spelling errors do I? I know I make some.I'll try to be more careful, I'm just too lazy to go back and reload it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews all  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z. But I do own Vanlash, Weller, Rexter, Tomack, blue men, little girl, and the princess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Slave  
  
4 years later.  
  
"Darn!"  
  
Weller said, as he was in the space ship, pushing buttons. On the screen there was a battle going on. Tomack, Rexter, and Vanlash watched as someone was fighting a blue man.  
  
On the battle field, stood our hero, Gohan. He now is a grown teen. He wears the clothes like Vanlash, but gray. He is taller then Weller and Rexter, and to Tomack's nose. His hair grew longer, to his shoulders now, with two strands over one eye, and one by his ear. He looks and is a lot stronger. On his left inner elbow (a/n can someone tell me the name of that please?) is a scar, the first one he ever got. Then a scar above his left eyebrow. Then a scar on the back of his head, but his hair is too long to see it. Then one on his right wrist. Gohan's face was stern and anger. But his eyes, his eyes told a different story. His eyes told a story of pain, anger, and deep sadness.  
  
The blue man fired a energy beam at Gohan.  
  
Inside the ship, Weller pushed a yellow button, followed by a square.  
  
Gohan blocked the energy beam and fired one of his own. The blue man couldn't block it, and died. Tears begin to fall from Gohan's eyes, but he was powerless to do anything about it. Just then about 50 of blue men came flying to Gohan. Gohan whipped a tear and got into fighting stance.  
  
"There is too many of them. Tomack come with me."  
  
Vanlash ran to the door to get out, when Rexter ran in front of him.  
  
"No way I'm staying out of this battle. Not again Vanlash, I'm stronger then Tomack to begin with it."  
  
Vanlash looked over at Tomack.  
  
"Help Weller."  
  
Vanlash and Rexter got out of the ship and into the battle.  
  
"Should we turn him into gold?"  
  
Weller asked as he had his hand on a star button. Tomack shook his head.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Weller pushed the star button.  
  
In the battle, tons of blue man were fighting Gohan. It was pretty easy for him. Just then he felt himself power going up.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Gohan screamed as he turned into a super saiyan. The blue men backed off in fear. Vanlash and Rexter still kept on fighting their blue men.  
  
Gohan's eyes were never green when he transformed under the power of the collar. They were pure white, Gohan hair threw down to his armpits. When Gohan was under his super saiyan powers, there was no need to control him to fight.  
  
Gohan blasted about 20 different beams, causing each one to go into a blue man's body. Causing them to die. Gohan stared at the people he killed, and bowed his head.  
  
*I'm sorry, forgive me. *  
  
Gohan closed his eyes as he landed, and saw a female wearing a bracelet. He grabbed it and put it in a pocket.  
  
Vanlash and Rexter have already killed the remaining 30 blue men, and walked around to find survivors. Vanlash and Rexter looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned around with his white eyes. Vanlash and Rexter dragged a little blue girl to him.  
  
"Kill her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gohan yelled as he looked down at the girl. She had to have a broken leg and her forehead was bleeding. Rexter bent down and ripped some of the little girl's red hair out. The girl yelled in pain, Rexter smiled, as half of her hair was gone.  
  
"Kill her."  
  
Rexter threw the hair into Gohan's face, but before it hit him, his energy destroyed it. Gohan didn't move, staring at Vanlash with his white eyes.  
  
"If you don't kill her now, I'll give her a painful death."  
  
The little girl started to cry as she tried to protect herself. Vanlash looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Don't worry child, it won't hurt only for a minute. That is unless I kill you."  
  
"Burn!"  
  
Gohan yelled as the little girl tighten up. Vanlash shook his head as he stepped on the little girl. Making her fall to her stomach, yelling. Then Vanlash kicked her in the face. Casing her to bleed. Gohan sat there, watching in horror as Vanlash was hurting the little girl. He looked over at Rexter, who was just laughing. Gohan closed his eyes, as he pointed his finger at the back of the girl's neck, and shot a small energy blast threw her neck.  
  
"About time brat."  
  
Gohan lowed his arm as he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Vanlash and Rexter were walking back into the ship. Gohan started behind, staring down at the little girl before him.  
  
"Not again."  
  
Gohan whispered as tears fell from his white eyes. Just then a energy rope tied around his collar and made him fall over backwards. As he was falling, he defused out of super saiyan. Vanlash and Rexter were talking as Gohan was hitting every rock in their path. Gohan sat there, trying once again to rip the collar off his neck. However, it hurt, two little needles were thew his neck, as big as a dime. The needles stab into him when they control him. After the first time Vanlash put the collar on him, he bleed for hours, but during the years, it would only hurt him. As Gohan tired to pull it off, he would get a shock in his neck, causing it to hurt him even more.  
  
"Well it looks like we won yet again."  
  
Vanlash smiled as Gohan started standing up. Weller went to get something to drink, as the other three talked. Vanlash looked at Gohan, his back was turn to them as he looked up at the stars (the ship had a sky roof). Vanlash pulled on the rope causing Gohan to lose his thoughts and turn to Vanlash.  
  
"Go to your cambers, well get you when we need you."  
  
Tomack walked over to the main computer and pushed a blue button. Causing the needles in Gohan's neck to go back into the collar. Every time that happen to him, his eyes will bug out. Gohan didn't do anything back as he walked down the hall and into his room. Before he was able to leave though, Weller blasted Gohan in the back. Gohan yelled as he fell over.  
  
"You guys get all the fun with the kid. I had to do something."  
  
Vanlash and his crew started laughing as Gohan stood up, and left. As Gohan walked thew the dark halls of the space ship, he tired to fight his tears. Trying not to scream his lungs out, but he couldn't. So he whipped his tears away and opened the door into his room.  
  
His room had a pillow, a blanket, and a closest with clothes. The room was painted black, with a little light by the door. Gohan turned on his light as he walked over to his pillow and lifted it up. There was a hole filled with all kinds of different things. Gohan took the bracelet from his pocket and put it into the hole. Gohan walked over to a wall and looked out the little window he had. As the space ship was flying threw space. Gohan stared out the window and closed his eyes. He was tired of showing his weakness. He hated crying, but most nights he couldn't help it. As flashback flew threw his brain.  
  
Flashbacks of the good days, before he was taken. Flashback of Gohan runny threw the woods freely. Flashbacks of going fishing with Krillin. Flashbacks of looking threw some of Master Roshi's dirty magazines when know one was looking. Flashbacks of training with Vegeta. Flashbacks of meditating with Piccolo. Flashbacks of looking at Goten the first time he was born. Flashbacks of helping his mother around the house. Flashbacks of playing with his father.  
  
Oh how he missed them, how he wished he could be with his family and friends. He even missed the fights he had with his mother. Anything on Earth was better then where he was. Gohan's body tighten as he pulled his knees and laid his head down on his knees. He held on to himself like his life depended on it. Gohan closed his eyes, as he tried to go to sleep.  
  
***************Time to Dream*****************  
  
"Daddy, stay home!"  
  
A little boy yelled as he pulled on an older man's arm.  
  
"But I can't Goten."  
  
Goten had puppy dog eyes as he looked up at his father. Goku (well I think you figured that part already) looked up at the window, thinking about something. And looked down at Goten.  
  
"Alright Goten, I'll stay home."  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Goten screamed as he jumped into his father's arms. Goku smiled as he threw his son up and down. Goten giggled as he looked over at a picture hanging on the wall. Goku looked over to where Goten was looking at. It was a picture before the Cell Games. Goten flew off to the picture.  
  
"That's you, daddy."  
  
Goten yelled as he pointed to Goku, with his arm around Chi-chi.  
  
"And mommy."  
  
He screamed as he pointed to the picture of Chi-chi, with her arm around Goku.  
  
"And this is.. Go.h.Gohan!"  
  
Goten screamed as he pointed to a 11 year old Gohan, with his hands down to the side and his parents' hand both on different sides of his shoulder. Gohan smiled, as Goku did his son grin, and Chi-chi was laughing a little. Goku walked over to Goten as he pointed to Gohan.  
  
"He's your big brother."  
  
Goten looked at the picture and shook his head.  
  
"Mommy tells me about him, while your gone. Is he the reason why you leave?"  
  
Goku turned over to look at Goten. Goten tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Well I go to look for him, son."  
  
"Well I don't want you too?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're my daddy too! It's not fair that your not home."  
  
****************Better end it now**************  
  
Gohan lifted his head as he blinked a couple of times. That dream was his family. Gohan shook his head, disbelieving what was in it.  
  
*Dad wouldn't be looking for me, why would he when he finds out that I'm. *  
  
Gohan cracked his neck, even saying he word in his mind made his skin craw.  
  
A slave, a slave was what Gohan was. And in the East Side of the universe aloud slaves in them. He wasn't any old kind of slave, he was the kind that killed, that was just a play thing to his owners, the kind that got controlled.. Gohan was slave number 6798321 and the number was on his collar, rather then his skin for some reason.  
  
Gohan always believed that the reason the number wasn't on his skin, was because he wasn't going to be a slave for the rest of his life. He believed that one day he would break free from Vanlash and be able to live again. Even if that happen, would he be able to live again?  
  
Gohan couldn't even handle himself while being free. He soul was ruined from all this fighting. And yet even when he's not on Earth, he's still fighting. His whole life has been about fighting. Gohan always though that fighting was a way for people to settle their disagreements other then using their brains. But sometimes people were too brainless to figure that out. Like Cell.Like Vanlash..Like the rest of them.  
  
But Gohan always figured, since his father fights, he must always be fighting with him. It always made him sick, fighting never did anything. It only took away.  
  
The door open as Gohan stood up, brushing all his hair out of his face. As much as he could anyway.  
  
"Where going to land, but we're not here to fight."  
  
Gohan shook his head, his guess that Vanlash planning on selling a planet or something. Vanlash made an energy rope around Gohan collar and pulled him along. Gohan signed, looking down at the ground. Vanlash as the rest of the crew walked out of the space ship.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen a planet like this. The sky was purple, with white clouds threw them, and two blue suns. The gravity was heavier, but he been in worst. There were waterfalls and big green fields across the world. Gohan looked up at were Vanlash was taking him. They were going into a big city, with buildings and people around it. Gohan slightly smiled, he was happy that he didn't have to destroy this planet. There was something about it that made him smile.  
  
Once they made it around the city, Gohan eyes widen, there were so many people in this city. All different kinds of people. Races he had seen, and some he haven't. Gohan looked up as things were flying in the air, as people were buying things, and friends and family talking to one other. Without Gohan knowing, someone ran into him. Causing Gohan and the other person to fall. Gohan looked over at the person that ran into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
She said as she got up, she had to be a couple of years younger then him. She was at his chest. She had long golden hair that was curly. She was skinny, about right for her age. She had brown eyes, and reddish lips. She was a pretty good looker for the age she was.  
  
"It's alright don't worry about it."  
  
Gohan looked down at her at a ruby she had, it was in her skin. It was purple. It was a little bit away from her shoulder. It had to be as big as 2 quarters. He quickly looked away from her ruby and looked back at her.  
  
"What's the hold up?"  
  
The girl and Gohan turned around, seeing Vanlash pulling the energy rope that was on Gohan's collar.  
  
"Vanlash?"  
  
The girl asked as Vanlash turned around. He smiled and bowed.  
  
"Good day Princess."  
  
The girl crossed her arms.  
  
"Why have you come, planning to talk to my father one again?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Trying to snake him like the last time?"  
  
"Why you little."  
  
The princess put up her hand.  
  
"Well if you are to try to sell yourself to his round table then you mustn't touch his child."  
  
Vanlash turned red, Gohan looked over at Vanlash, and then at the princess, who hands were on her hips.  
  
"I'll go with you, I should be going home as well."  
  
The princess lead out her hand, waiting for Vanlash to walk ahead of her. He stooped by her, as his crew followed. The princesses followed behind them. Gohan stood there blinking, not really sure what happen. Even Rexter couldn't control Vanlash the way this girl did. As so as Gohan felt his neck being tugged, he followed the group. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well what was that dream that Gohan had? Why is Vanlash at this new planet. And How can this Princess control Vanlash so easily? Why must I ask all these questions?  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I know it's not as long as my last chapter. But that was a important chapter. So it had to be long.  
  
Hope you enjoyed, and review  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	7. Mean Things Come at a Price

Wow, 42 reviews, I like to thank you all for them! They really do mean a lot. Plus you all are so nice about them.  
  
Juno- Hey don't worry about it, it's alright. It's not like I'm good at spelling to begin with. But *now * I understand what you mean. *peace sign *  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Mean Things Come at a Price  
  
Gohan and the group entered the plaice doors, and once they all made it inside. The Princess could smell them, and it wasn't a pretty smell.  
  
"You guys stink, why don't you take a dip before you see my father."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Vanlash said, everyone nodded their heads, and Gohan just stood there, looking at the floor. The Princess smiled.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The group followed the Princess. Gohan looked down at his wrist, where his scar was, he touched it with other hand. Just as he looked up, Gohan saw a girl walk threw a door, Gohan turned his head and looked at the door as she entered it, and closing it behind her.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The Princess opened the door and inside was a pool, with a waterfall running down. There were plants and other things around the poor area.  
  
"This pool will wash your dirt away and into vents, it takes a couple of minutes before you are complete clean. The maid will get you your bathing trunks."  
  
Vanlash, and the rest of his crew bowed down to the Princess. The Princess bowed her head as the maid gave the men a creamy white short skirt, and gave Rexter a tube top with a short skirt, also a creamy white. The maid showed the boys were to dress, as the Princess showed Rexter. After a few minutes. Rexter, Vanlash, Tomack, and Weller were in the water. Gohan followed slowly behind. It seemed that he had starch marks on the side of his stomach. Once he made it at the water, he froze, looking down at it.  
  
"Get in boy."  
  
Vanlash said as Gohan didn't take his eyes off the water. Everyone but Vanlash rolled their eyes.  
  
"Nothing will happen, it's just water."  
  
"Like the last time?"  
  
Gohan said as he lifted his head and looked over at Vanlash.  
  
"That was only a little trick."  
  
"What if it happens again."  
  
***************FLASHBACK***************  
  
A 12 year old Gohan looked down at the water before him, it had been over 5 months since he had been taken. Vanlash and the crew were in a lake getting washed up. Gohan had blood all over himself. Gohan slowly walked into the lake.  
  
"Hurry up so we can leave."  
  
Tomack said as the crew looked over at Gohan as he started to walk into the water. The water went up to his chest as he looked over at Vanlash.  
  
"Well something happen if I get the collar wet?"  
  
Gohan asked as the crew started laughing.  
  
"If I can make that thing control a power like yours, don't you think I can make it water proof?"  
  
Weller said as he dipped under the water. Gohan still didn't believe, but then, Weller took Gohan's leg and caused him to trip, causing the collar to hit the water. Once it did, the collar shocked Gohan, causing him to pass out.  
  
***************End of Flashback******************  
  
"Just shut up and get into the water, before I make you."  
  
Gohan sat on the edge and walked into the water, it went up to his waist. Gohan signed in relief as he started putting water on his arms. It felt nice to be in the water. When he was younger, Gohan loved to go swimming. Every time he was upset about something, he would just take a dip and his worries would flout away. Tomack looked over at Rexter, she smiled as she looked over at Weller, he just rolled his eyes and smiled, then Tomack looked over at Vanlash, who nodded his head. Tomack looked over at Gohan, and a smirk appeared. Tomack got out of the pool.  
  
Gohan started trusting the water, he sat down as the water touched his collar. After nothing happened he dipped his head, Gohan closed his eyes as the water washed his dirt away. It had been ages since his last bath. Just then, Gohan sensed Tomack above him, but before he had enough time to get his head out of the water. Tomack jumped on him.  
  
"Got him!"  
  
The crew started laughing as they saw bubbles appearing. Tomack smiled, his plan worked.  
  
Gohan couldn't get up from where he was. He was losing air and fast. Gohan tried to get off from under Tomack, but they made him so weak that he was powerless to get up. Gohan saw the light from under the water and tried to reach it with his hand. His hand was touching the air that he wanted in his lungs. Gohan eyes bugged out as he tried to get away, tired to reach the air. But he couldn't do it.  
  
The bubbles were getting smaller and smaller, as Gohan's hand started dropping to his side.  
  
"We don't want to kill him now."  
  
Rexter said as she leaded her back against the side of the pool.  
  
"Yeah, let him go."  
  
"Come on guys, you know he's holding back. He can last more then a couple of minutes underwater."  
  
"But you crushing his lungs?"  
  
Vanlash asked as Tomack looked over at him.  
  
"I'm not that big? The kid would be dead by now if Weller sat on him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
The group started to laugh.  
  
Gohan felt about all his air leaving him. He couldn't hold out any much longer at this rate. Gohan's eyes were about the close when he felt Tomack getting off him. Gohan sat up, gasping for air.  
  
"Never let your guard down, you know better then that."  
  
The group started laughing as Gohan was still breathing hard. Gohan looked over at Tomack, laughing the hardest out of them all. Gohan was mad now, as he made a fist at his side. Oh how he hated them laughing at his expense. Vanlash was the first one to stop laughing as he looked over at the kid.  
  
Gohan punched Tomack, the first move he made on any of them ever since he was taken. Tomack fell into the water, the other two stopped laughing as they looked over at Gohan, quiet. Vanlash was also surprised as what he just pulled. Tomack got up from the water, he was red.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
Tomack punched Gohan, sending him flying to the other end of the pool, and into the water fall. Gohan got up, just as the water fell on from his head from the waterfall. Gohan rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I should go over there and kick the rest of your ass!"  
  
Tomack screamed as Gohan started to get up. Gohan looked over at his left arm, to see a branch going into his arm. Gohan pulled out the branch, causing blood to hit the water. Gohan put his right hand over his bleeding arm, not taking his eyes off the crew. Breathing very hard as well. Gohan's face looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
"Oh my heavens, are you alright?"  
  
Gohan looked up to see the Princess jumping into the water, and looking at Gohan's arm.  
  
"Your not going to stop bleeding at this rate, maid, rap up his arm."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Gohan didn't take his eyes off Tomack as he got out of the water. The maid put a towel around Gohan's shoulders as he started being taken away. Gohan looked over at the Princess after his back was turned to Tomack.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He whispered as he held on to his wounded arm tightly.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
She said as Gohan looked down at the floor, red in the checks about what just happen. The Princess looked into his eyes, he seemed hurt.  
  
An hour or so later..  
  
Gohan signed as he looked down at the ground. After what just happen, Vanlash gave him a little beating. Lucky for Vanlash, no blood appeared. The crew went back to the ship. Vanlash pulled Gohan into the King's office. Once there Gohan saw the Princess there, talking to her father. She looked up to see Vanlash and Gohan walking into the room.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Vanlash said as he bowed down to the King. The King looked over at Gohan, who slowly bowed as well.  
  
"Hello Vanlash."  
  
The King said as he got up from his chair.  
  
"I heard that we had some trouble today?"  
  
The King lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at Gohan. Gohan lowed his head to the floor  
  
"You shouldn't be the one doing that my son," The King lifted up Gohan's chin, "It should be Vanlash."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Vanlash said as the King let go of Gohan's chin. Gohan blinked a couple of times, not too sure of what just happen. Gohan looked over at the Princess, who smiled at Gohan.  
  
"How important is this boy?"  
  
The King asked as he was titling his fingers as he looked up at Vanlash.  
  
"I didn't come all this way for you to ask these kinds of questions!"  
  
"I know why you came here, and the answer is no."  
  
"Then we're off."  
  
Vanlash was about to leave, when the Princess ran in front of him, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Give him to us!"  
  
The Princess yelled as she looked up at Vanlash. The King walked up behind the Princess and laid his hands on the girl's shoulders. Vanlash looked at them as if they lost their minds. Gohan couldn't believe what he was just hearing. Why would they want him? Gohan looked over to his side, as a tear began to fall.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to hand over something like him?"  
  
Vanlash asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"How about we make a deal."  
  
The King walked in front of the Princess and looked up at Vanlash.  
  
"I want nothing, the boy stays with me."  
  
Vanlash pulled Gohan's collar causing Gohan to fall over. He shook his head as he stood back up.  
  
"Why does he wear the collar Vanlash?"  
  
The Princess walked up to Gohan and pulled his neck down, looking at the collar.  
  
"To prove that he is mine."  
  
"I see is number on the collar, why didn't you just print his number on his neck like all other slaves?"  
  
"Because the collar is in the way."  
  
"But why is it in the way?"  
  
The King asked, Vanlash turned around to the King.  
  
"Because it controls his power level."  
  
"Is he that powerful?"  
  
The Princess said as she looked up at Gohan, Gohan looked down at her, but then turned away. The King walked over to Gohan and looked at his collar.  
  
"I think we can find a way to get you out of this collar."  
  
Gohan eyes shot up as he looked over at the King.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Gohan asked as the King nodded, and the Princess smiled. Gohan turned his head to Vanlash, he was smirking. Gohan eyes turned enraged, as he tired to power up, causing the collar to spark a little. The King and Princess backed away, Gohan turned his head around.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
He asked as he looked down at the down at the King and the Princess. The King shook his head and smiled. Vanlash eyes widen.  
  
"Okay, you can keep him. As long as you don't take that collar off near me."  
  
Vanlash backed away, Gohan looked up at Vanlash, and lifted his eyebrow. He never seen Vanlash like that before, afraid, afraid of him. Gohan wanted to laugh because of this, but hold it in. Vanlash knew what Gohan would do, if he were able to power up.  
  
"Well only if the boy wants to, but if you do, you have to become Mikia caretaker."  
  
"But daddy, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Now you know you have to be at the age of 15 before."  
  
"Yes I know dad, sister went threw the same, she told me about it."  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
Gohan shook his head yes as he looked over at Vanlash. Vanlash signed and took off a key that was around his neck.  
  
"Once me and my crew leave this planet, use the key to take the collar off. Once it's off, the energy beams around his wrist will fade."  
  
Vanlash gave the key to the King. The King looked at the key and shook his head.  
  
"But if you take off his collar before we are off, I will kill you. And give me a new ship, and I will leave right now."  
  
The King shook his head.  
  
"So be it."  
  
Vanlash glared at Gohan, and walked out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, Gohan has been freed, as soon as he gets that collar off him. Now this is where the story begins..  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	8. Meeting AJ

Hey, thanks for all the reviews all! 55, well I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter.  
  
For all you lawyers out there.. I don't own Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Meeting AJ  
  
Vanlash walked slowly into his ship, with his head down. The crew walked forward to see what was wrong.  
  
"Where's the kid?"  
  
Ask Rexter as the crew looked around for Gohan.  
  
"King Tuzie took him."  
  
"You let him take the kid?"  
  
Tomack said as the rest of the crew grasped in shock. Vanlash lifted his head and a smirk appeared.  
  
"Gohan, you better enjoy your freedom while you still can. Let's go, I have a new ship for us waiting  
  
Vanlash laughed as his crew got out of their ship, and blasted off to their new one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~King Tuzie's Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sat down, his heart was beating. As soon as Vanlash blasted off of this planet, the sooner he could get the collar off. Minutes felt like years as Gohan tapped his foot and looked out the window.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
King Tuzie asked as he sat down cross from Gohan. Mikia took a chair and sat down next to her father. Gohan's head shot over to the King.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Mikia eyes widen a little as King Tuzie shook his head. Gohan spread his legs and leaded over at King Tuzie.  
  
"What planet are we on?"  
  
Gohan asked as he glanced over at the window, for any sign of Vanlash's ship.  
  
"How long have you been under that collar?"  
  
Gohan looked over at King Tuzie, and lowered his head.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I've been on so many different planets, I'm not even sure of my age."  
  
"So a couple of years."  
  
"I think around 4 or 5, but I'm not sure."  
  
"It's been 4."  
  
Gohan looked over at Mikia, she realized what she said and covered her mouth. Gohan blinked at her, King Tuzie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Have you and your sister been looking at those files?"  
  
Gohan titled his head, it seemed that she heard about him before, but how could of that happen. But this was the first time he had ever met her.  
  
"Your sister always on them."  
  
Gohan turned over at the King. King Tuzie smiled at Gohan.  
  
"She looks about your age."  
  
Before Gohan could say anything he sensed Vanlash blasting off, he got off his seat and looked up at a space ship left the planet. Gohan smiled looking up into the purple sky as King Tuzie walked behind Gohan and turned the key. Gohan heard a click, and the collar fell. It was like in slow motion as the collar hit the ground. Once it did, Gohan looked at his wrist, the blue energy beam faded. Two scars appeared on Gohan's neck. Gohan looked down at his hands, and felt his neck. Gohan started to cry as he bent down to his knees. He shoved his hands into his face and cried into them. Princess Mikia wanted to cry as King Tuzie smiled down at the boy.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it, in a blink of an eye, as quickly as he was taken. He was free again. Free from the control, free from the killing, free from the cure games that Vanlash and his crew played on him. Gohan's hands left his face as he looked down at them again, and smiled as tears lift his face. Gohan looked over to see Mikia about the cry and King Tuzie smiling. Gohan turned red as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the King. The King put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"No one should have that kind of pain, no one."  
  
Gohan blinked as King Tuzie took his hand. The king turned over to Mikia.  
  
"Show him around, and explain what he has to do. And if you tell in wrong .."  
  
Mikia smiled.  
  
"Don't worry dad, I'll tell him right. I don't want him to get in trouble."  
  
King Tuzie smiled as he walked out of the room. Mikia turned over to Gohan, and held out her hand.  
  
"Here, I'll show you around."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia hand, and then back up at her. He slightly smiled and nodded, and grabbed her hand. Mikia and Gohan walked out of the room.  
  
"Well you're my caretaker Gohan. What you have to do is watch over me, you follow me every where but the bathroom. You stick to me like glue to paper just about."  
  
Mikia looked over and smiled up at Gohan, Gohan smiled at her and looked up ahead.  
  
"Okay, Princess."  
  
"Oh just call me Mikia."  
  
"Mikia, that's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So is that about it?"  
  
"Well just about, you make sure I don't get in trouble also. I hope you don't go insane like my other caretakers."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia.  
  
"I'm not your first one?"  
  
Mikia laughed.  
  
"You're my 5th one, the others don't like how I wonder off. What can I say, I like to live."  
  
Gohan lightly laughed.  
  
"My sister has had 8, they all didn't like her mouth. That's what dad says, he always gets mad at her. She's 16.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 13, until the age of 15, and you prove yourself to father, you don't need one any more."  
  
"Does everyone on this planet have a caretaker?"  
  
"No, only royalty does, since 400 years ago in Earth's time."  
  
"How do you know I'm from Earth?"  
  
Mikia stopped and looked up at Gohan, she smiled nervously.  
  
"I'll tell you in time, okay. My sister doesn't want me to tell any one about it. I'll just say that we seen your file."  
  
Gohan blinked but didn't complain, as long as he was free, he didn't really care. All though he did want to know, he wasn't going to have that slide. Mikia walked up a door a turned to Gohan.  
  
"This is my sister's room, once you met her I'll show you the rest of the Palace."  
  
Gohan shook his head as Mikia opened the door.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
Mikia yelled as she dragged Gohan into the room. The room was a dark blue with black leather furniture around it. The room was pretty bright with loud music playing, and someone singing in the back round. Mikia laughed as she walked more into the room, with Gohan following behind. He put his head down and hand behind his back. Gohan felt very shy at the moment.  
  
"Don't you wish you can sing like me?"  
  
A girl with brown hair with blonde highlights with a short hair cut turned around. She was wearing blue pants with a black tank top. She was about 5' 2'' and only about 100lbs. She had blush like lips. She turned red as she walked up to her sister.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted you to met my new caretaker."  
  
"Dad found one already?"  
  
Mikia shook her head.  
  
"Yeah his name is Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up and looked into the teen's eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Without those eyes, she would not look right. Those eyes were soft and carried a story along with them, as did his. Those eyes made her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She said as she stick out her hand. Gohan shook her hand and gave her a faint smile.  
  
"My name is Audrajoxie, people mainly called me Audra, but my friends call me AJ. But you, you can call me AJ. And never call me Princess."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he let go of her hand.  
  
"I'm going to show Gohan around, would like you to join us?"  
  
AJ looked down at her sister, and then looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
3 hours later, AJ and Mikia showed Gohan around the whole palace. Mikia was doing most of the talking, as Gohan and AJ kept quiet.  
  
"And this will be your room, AJ picked out everything."  
  
Mikia opened the door into Gohan's new room. The walls were a creamy white with red furniture all around it. And at the left side of the room was a weird machine with two poles.  
  
"This is your bed."  
  
Mikia walked up to the machine and pushed a button, once that happen a red energy shield in the shape of an oval was formed.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Gohan asked as Mikia walked into the energy beam and the beam lifted her up a little.  
  
"Well it's an energy bed, see you push the buttons on the side to find what's right for you. And you turn this for the temperature."  
  
Gohan shook his head as AJ turned the bed off, causing Mikia to fall. Mikia fell on her butt, and the group laughed. Gohan was the first one to stop, having a sharp pain in his stomach, and AJ followed close behind. Mikia looked up, and saw that her sister and Gohan were looking the other way, she stopped and signed.  
  
"Well I'm afaird I must leave."  
  
AJ said as she looked down at her sister. She showed no emotion as she left the room. Mikia got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Well you know my room is right next to yours, so if you need anything just ask. It will take you a while until you find the prefect tenderness of your bed. Good night."  
  
Mikia bowed her head and walked out of the room. Gohan looked over at his bed, and walked threw the energy beam. As he did, it laid him down and pushed him up. Gohan panicked but reminded clam. Gohan tried to sit up, and he was able to. He crawled over to the buttons and started pushing it down. The bed was too soft, he was use to the hard, cold ground by now. Gohan didn't like soft things any more. Gohan turned the heat down as well, it was too hot.  
  
After a while, Gohan was able to lay down. He felt like he could go to sleep right then and now. Gohan though about that dream he had, the one with Goten and his father. He hoped that dream wasn't true, if it was. Goku would be doing the same thing he did to him to Goten. And Gohan didn't want that. Gohan wanted Goten to live a peaceful life, with his father by his side, playing with him, laughing with him, training just for the fun. Gohan didn't want Goten to have a life of pain and blood. Gohan closed his eyes.  
  
*Just forget about me dad. *  
  
Tears fell from Gohan eyes, he hated this, he hated his life, he hated himself. Gohan whipped his tears away, but more just kept on falling. Gohan started to hiccup as he cried more. And Gohan stayed like that, crying, and he fell asleep like that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, sorry it took me a while to update. Review please!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	9. Classes, Haircuts, Saiyans, and Tails

Hey all! Thank you ever so much for reviewing for me! It really means a lot. Now I hope you do enjoy this chapter like you did the rest. And tell me how I did, always leave a review, the faster I update.  
  
Sorry for the lack of a good title, I couldn't think of anything.  
  
If I owned Dragonball Z, Goku wouldn't of left after the Cell Games. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bHidden Bars/b  
  
iClasses, Haircuts, Saiyans, and Tails/i  
  
"Gohan, wake up! Gohan."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes to Mikia looking at him. Gohan yawned as he jumped out of his energy bed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He asked as he yawned again and stretched out his arms. Mikia smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I have classes in two hours."  
  
"Classes?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, school as they say where your from."  
  
Oh yes, Gohan remembered his schooling all to well. Gohan remembered hating it so much once he reached the age of 7. All the fighting really changed him. How he lacked to fulfilling his mother's dreams of becoming a great scholar. But he did it to keep her happy.  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"You mean how long I have been to school right?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Well here we have grades 1-13, 1-7 is the lower classes, and 8-13 is the higher classes. I should be at my 7th year, but they let me skip to my 8th."  
  
"Well that's cool."  
  
Mikia shook her had as she motioned her head to the door. Gohan followed her as she walked threw the hall.  
  
"Is your class far from here? Is that why we are up so early."  
  
Mikia turned around.  
  
"No, I could get there pretty fast if I wanted to. I was thinking that you should get a hair cut, your hair is longer then my sisters."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I would like a hair cut very much thank you."  
  
Mikia turned back around and started walking. Gohan looked down at his scar on his wrist.  
  
"You caught my sister in a very good mood yesterday."  
  
Gohan looked up and looked over at Mikia.  
  
"I never hear her laugh, but yesterday I did. Even if it was for a moment, she laughed. She never is happy any more."  
  
Gohan just made an oh sound. What was he suppose to say? Mikia turned around at Gohan, but then stopped, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"She's always unhappy, since mom died, even before then. I wish I could do something for her."  
  
Gohan put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I think that as long as you are a good sister like you. She will be okay."  
  
Mikia smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan nodded as he let go of Mikia shoulder. She started walking once again as Gohan followed behind.  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
Mikia opened the door and walked into the room. Gohan followed as a barber went up to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, you must be the new caretaker I see."  
  
Gohan shook his head as the barber walked Gohan to a chair.  
  
"Just don't lose your mind like the others."  
  
The barber looked over at Mikia, she just crossed her arms.  
  
"It's not my fault they don't like to have fun."  
  
The barber laughed as he looked down at Gohan.  
  
"What kind of cut would you like today?"  
  
"Um.just cut some of it off. It will just spike up on it's own."  
  
"Well, how much?"  
  
"At the bottom of the scar, that should be good enough."  
  
The barber lifted up Gohan's hair to see about a 3 inch scar ran down the back of his neck. The barber pointed to the bottom of it.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan turned to look at the barber as he was getting some scissors. As the barber started cutting his hair, he had a flashback.  
  
*************FLASHBACK*************  
  
"Mom, do I have to0."  
  
Gohan sat down as his mother pulled out scissors and walked up to her son.  
  
"Now Gohan, don't complain."  
  
Chi-chi grabbed Gohan's long black hair and begin cutting it to his shoulders.  
  
"If you have to go to Namek, your hair should be shorter."  
  
"But I've always liked my long hair."  
  
"I just don't understand why your father is letting you go."  
  
Chi-chi cut a piece of his hair shorter then the first.  
  
"But mom, I need to go."  
  
"Why can't you just stay here and do your studies, you are going to have to study during this trip young man."  
  
As Chi-chi kelp on cutting Gohan's hair, it got shorter and shorter.  
  
"Why do you have to do this to me Goku? Why do you need Gohan? Your strong enough aren't you?"  
  
Chi-chi looked down at Gohan's hair, she did wanted to laugh. Half of his hair was longer then the other half.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Gohan turned around and looked up at his mother.  
  
"Oh no what mom?"  
  
"Um.I."  
  
Chi-chi smiled as Gohan walked up to the mirror.  
  
"Mom! What did you do?"  
  
Gohan had a worried look on his face, as Chi-chi started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I'll fix for you."  
  
Gohan sat back down on the hair and looked up at his mother. Then they both bursts into laugher.  
  
*********END OF FLASHBACK*********  
  
"Are you okay Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Mikia and then he realized that he was crying. He whipped his tears away.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gohan hiccuped as more tears fell from his face. Gohan missed his mother so much, she's always took care of him. Sometimes Gohan missed her the most.  
  
"What made you cry?"  
  
"Nothing, it's alright Mikia."  
  
Mikia signed as she looked down at the ground. She knew everything wasn't alright with her caretaker. He was just like her sister.  
  
"What's with your hair sir? I just cut it once and it shot straight up."  
  
Gohan looked over at a mirror and saw some of his hair up. Gohan looked over at he barber.  
  
"It's part of my saiyan side."  
  
"You're a saiyan as well."  
  
"As well?"  
  
"Oh don't you know, Princess Mikia is a saiyan as well."  
  
Gohan looked over at and Mikia smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"My mother was 1/4 saiyan."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always thought that his father, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and himself were the only saiyans left.  
  
"Didn't you see my sister's tail?"  
  
Gohan shook his head no, he was to shock to say any more.  
  
"My mother cut her tail off before I was born, but my sister wouldn't let them take hers."  
  
"Well, I'm done."  
  
Gohan looked over at the mirror and saw his new hair. His hair looked like the hair cut he had after the Cell Games.  
  
"You look good Gohan."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan looked at his hair cut, he liked it as well. He looked more like a saiyan each day. Gohan looked down to see a brown furry thing.  
  
"Where you hiding your tail from us Gohan?"  
  
"My tail."  
  
Gohan turned around to find that his tail grew back. Gohan's eyes widen, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"How did my tail grow back?"  
  
Gohan asked Mikia as she just smiled.  
  
"This planet has some kind of energy, and I guess that energy grew back your tail."  
  
Gohan tired to rap his tail around his waist, but he had some trouble at first. But he got the hang of it.  
  
"Well, we should go and eat."  
  
Gohan shook his head as Mikia left the room, Gohan followed. They didn't really talk much the whole way, Gohan was still getting use to his tail. Once they made it to the dinning room, they sat down next to each other.  
  
"They should have the food out in a minute or so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO! THAT ISN'T FAIR."  
  
Gohan and Mikia turned their heads to were the noise was coming from.  
  
"That's AJ."  
  
Gohan looked over at Mikia, she seemed worried.  
  
"Her and father get in fights all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan didn't know what to say, he wasn't use to people talking to him, not any more. He wished he could do something for Mikia, but he couldn't think of any thing.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!"  
  
Mikia and Gohan heard a door slam as AJ walked into the dinning room. She didn't look up or say a word as she sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
AJ looked up to see Mikia looking down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikia, I'm just really pissed right now."  
  
"What does father want you to do this time."  
  
"He wants me to get a tattoo."  
  
"Why do you need a tattoo."  
  
"Cause it's one of the stupid things you have to do before coming Queen."  
  
AJ looked over to see Gohan and his new hair cut.  
  
"I like you hair, better then what you have before."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mikia wasn't sure if her vision was playing tricks with her, but she thought she saw AJ smile at Gohan.  
  
"Here is the food, oh, you must be the new caretaker for young Princess Mikia here."  
  
A maid said as other people started bring food to, Gohan shook his head as he saw tons of food on the table.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Well my sister might look more like a saiyan Gohan. But I eat like a saiyan."  
  
Mikia smiled as AJ looked up.  
  
"You told him about us being saiyans?"  
  
"Well he was going to see your tail sooner or later. I can't hide something like that!"  
  
"Well I guess your right."  
  
AJ and Mikia started to get some food. Mikia grabbed tons of food. Gohan watched as they started getting some food.  
  
"Are you going to eat."  
  
Gohan looked over at AJ and shook his head.  
  
"Take as much as you want, Mikia can't eat all this on her own."  
  
Gohan shook his head and he started grabbing tons of food and started eating. Mikia and AJ eyes widen as they watch Gohan eat faster then they could see. Once all his food was done, he looked over at Mikia and AJ.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Mikia started laughing as AJ just shook her head at ate more food. Mikia took some more food as she looked over at Gohan.  
  
"It's alright, but you got to leave some for me you know!"  
  
Gohan shook his head as Mikia and AJ kept on eating. After a couple more minutes, they were done.  
  
"Don't you think you should get Gohan some new clothes Mikia?"  
  
"That's a good idea, you don't want to go to classes in that."  
  
"That would be great thank you."  
  
*Man, he's so polite, I could never be that nice. *  
  
AJ looked at Mikia and Gohan as they got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"See you later AJ."  
  
"Bye."  
  
AJ shook her head once again and kept on eating the rest of her food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This chapter seems to be a little laid back, and not so sad. Well more sadness will come for all Gohan and Princess AJ. No worries in that, I just need to work up their daily life first, you know what I mean. Well I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	10. Sisters Fight

Sweet! I have so many reviews. I'm so happy by that 74! I'm blown away that you guys are enjoying my story! It seems that you guys like Gohan's tail back. I do too, I love the saiyans tails. Too bad they all get cut off..  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Sisters Fight  
  
"Mikia, are you ready yet?"  
  
AJ yelled as she tapped her foot with her arms crossed. She was wearing a red sleeve less red shirt with a black vest, and a black tie behind the black vest (you know what I mean right?). Black pants and some blue tennis shoes on. Her tail was now visible and was rapped around her waist. On her left side of her shoulder, she had a red ruby about the same size as her sisters. She was wearing a crown, with red rubs all around it. She had some blue side backpack with tons of key chains on it. There was the sign of her kingdom on her side backpack, her vest, and in front of her crown, all in red ruby. She looked at her watch, they were going to be late.  
  
"Mikia, this is the last time. I'm going to leave without you."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going. Can I at least finish my hair."  
  
"No, just leave it down or something. Look at the clock, we are going to be late!"  
  
"Fine! Just let me put it up in a ponytail. And I need to get my crown. Gohan should be coming down. Just wait up."  
  
"I'm only going to wait for 5 more minutes, but that means we can't hang with our friends once we get there."  
  
"That's what lunch is called."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Gohan walked into the room were AJ was. He was wearing black baggy pants with a red long sleeve shirt and a black tie. His nails were black. On the right side of his arm was about a 3 inch line. His tail wasn't rapped around his waist, but handing down.  
  
"Ready to go Gohan?"  
  
Gohan shook his head yes, his arms were behind his back and he was looking down at the ground. AJ walked closer to Gohan.  
  
"Are you okay."  
  
Gohan looked, having his arms lay down by his sides.  
  
"Yeah, just fine."  
  
AJ looked up at Gohan, and then down at his fingers and picked up one of his hands.  
  
"Did Mikia paint your nails back."  
  
Gohan shook his head, yes. AJ shook her head.  
  
"For some reason, she likes guys nails painted."  
  
"I have been meaning to ask AJ, what planet are we on?"  
  
"What? My father or Mikia haven't told you yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Our planet is really different then the rest. Weird stuff happen, it kind an annoying at some points. Well to answer your question, this is Planet Vishzu. On this planet it means planet of great magic."  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked down at the ruby she had in her skin.  
  
"I seen your sister with that ruby in her skin as well. Why do you two have that in you?"  
  
AJ sighed.  
  
"It means that we are Princess. I was born in the month of the Ruby. She was born in the year of the Amethyst. On your planet it I was born in the moth of July, and she in February."  
  
"Okay, I know I'm being nosey in all."  
  
"Oh no, it's alright."  
  
"I mean, how do you know I from the planet Earth?"  
  
"Wait, you mean Mikia hasn't told you?"  
  
Gohan shook her head as AJ slapped her forehead.  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm in deep, father is going to kill me."  
  
"I'm sorry, you shouldn't."  
  
"But I should Gohan, if I didn't tell you, it wouldn't be right of me. I'll tell you after classes alright."  
  
Gohan shook his head. Mikia and AJ knowing too much about him was driving him crazy. He just hoped they didn't know all his secrets. Then they wouldn't be so nice to him, who would if you've killed so many. Gohan closed his eyes, just then AJ walked closer to him.  
  
"Your shirt need to be tucked in."  
  
AJ started tucking in Gohan's shirt into his pants. Gohan turned red as he looked away from AJ.  
  
"Sorry I took."  
  
Mikia stopped, as she looked at AJ tucking in Gohan's shirt. She was wearing a black skirt that went up a little past her knees. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a black vest. But a red ribbon around her neck instead of a tie. She was wearing dress black shoes. She had a crown like AJ's but smaller, with purple rubies around it. She had backpack on. She also had the sign of her kingdom on her backpack, crown, and vest.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
AJ quickly moved her hands away from Gohan and blushed, as Gohan blushed even more. Mikia was shaking her head and smiling.  
  
*I can't believe I DID that. I starting to act like the freaks at classes. *  
  
"Well, you were yelling that we should go now. So let's go, we are going to be late."  
  
"Oh now you care."  
  
AJ opened the door to get outside; Gohan and Mikia followed behind her. Gohan was finishing tucking in the rest of his shirt. AJ and Mikia started to fly off.  
  
"Come on Gohan, I know you know how to fly."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he flew up to AJ and Mikia.  
  
"So, what are you going to do."  
  
"Please, I could kick her around any day."  
  
"But do you really want to fight her. Think about dad and what he will say if he."  
  
"Look, I'm sick of tried of his rules. I need to prove myself to her, and this is the way to do it."  
  
"But AJ, your becoming the queen. And your not going to rule this planet well enough if you keep on acting the way you do. I mean you haven't even passed the."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going to eve take the test."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Mikia stopped in the air as AJ and Gohan flew a little pasted her but then stopped.  
  
"You have to take them, or else you wouldn't have a chance to become queen until daddy dies."  
  
"Well I hope he lives forever, cause I don't want to be queen!"  
  
Gohan blinked as he looked over at AJ, she seemed so different then any other women he's ever met. He stared at her as the morning suns touch her face. It would have been the best sight he would have seen, if she didn't look so mad.  
  
"Look Mikia, lets talk about is later, we're going to be late."  
  
Mikia didn't say anything as she flew past AJ as fast as she could. Gohan looked over at Mikia with a worried look on his face. AJ crossed her arms and looked the other way.  
  
"Well, you're her caretaker, fly after her."  
  
Gohan looked over at AJ, she still looked mad as she flew in a different way then her sister. Gohan speeded up to Mikia. Once he got up to her he saw tears in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to scream.  
  
"I can't believe how Audrajoxie is acting like she doesn't care. Being the queen is such a big deal, and if she keeps on acting the way she does, then this planet will be suffering."  
  
Gohan didn't know what to say, all his was so new to him. Mikia sighed.  
  
"I wish she would take the test. She would be a great queen if she wanted."  
  
Gohan did the only thing he could think of, he put his hand on Mikia shoulder.  
  
"Well, maybe she would, but her heart isn't into it."  
  
"Your telling me! I would gladly take her place for queen. But she can't do that, not as long as father is alive any ways. He's as healthy as you can get, it will take him a while before he dies."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say then Mikia."  
  
"It's alright, all I need is someone to talk to. My other caretakers aren't like you Gohan. Your really something."  
  
Gohan blushed as he looked over at Mikia, she smiled as she looked at her watch.  
  
"We're going to be late! I'll never make it in time Gohan. If I'm late I might as well be died."  
  
Gohan took out his hand.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
Mikia took Gohan's hand.  
  
"Now can you hold on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Mikia shook her head as Gohan took off. He was so much faster then Mikia could dream of.  
  
"Where's your classes?"  
  
Gohan yelled as he looked over his shoulder and at Mikia.  
  
"Up ahead, it's a big white building."  
  
Mikia looked at Gohan's hand holding hers. She really liked how that black nail polish looked on him. Then she saw a scar on his wrist. Mikia took her other hand and felt it. Gohan looked back, realizing that she saw his scar. He turned red and looked up ahead.  
  
"There.. Is..the building."  
  
Gohan said as Mikia looked up at the school.  
  
"Just land in the front, I bet AJ is already inside."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he landed. Mikia let go of Gohan's hand, as soon as she did. Gohan covered his scar with his other hand.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Gohan followed Mikia into the building. And as soon as they walked in, the bell ringed.  
  
"This way."  
  
Mikia walked threw the hall and before the crowed of people came, they were at their first class.  
  
"Hello Princess."  
  
The teacher said as Mikia walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, this is Gohan, my new caretaker."  
  
Gohan and the teacher shook hands.  
  
"Here, you call the teachers quics."  
  
"Quics?"  
  
"Ah, is he from a different planet?"  
  
Mikia shook her head.  
  
"That would explain the wild hair and the tail."  
  
Mikia smiled and shook her head as the rest of the class walked into the class room.  
  
"Princess Mikia, how are you?"  
  
Mikia rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nickie, you're my best friend, you can just call me Mikia."  
  
"I know, but my mom told me that I should call you Princess Mikia."  
  
Nickie said as she looked over at Gohan.  
  
"Ah, a new caretaker I see. Hope this one is more fun. Hey, I'm Nickie."  
  
Gohan shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
Nickie smiled, she was the same height as Mikia, but a little fatter. She had red hair that went down to her butt. She was wearing the same thing as Mikia.  
  
"Hey Princess."  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner for me?"  
  
"Princess, let's hang out after school."  
  
Three guys walked up to Mikia all at the same time. They were all shorter to Gohan. Mikia eyes widen as she looked up at Gohan.  
  
"This is when you help me."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he stepped in front of Mikia.  
  
"Back off."  
  
The guys looked up at Gohan, and then looked behind Gohan and at Mikia.  
  
"He's a fighter."  
  
All the guys shook their heads and backed off. Mikia sighed in relief.  
  
"Those guys just don't get that I'm not into them."  
  
Mikia took her seat, Gohan looked down at her.  
  
"Do I just stand here the whole time?"  
  
Mikia looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. Just sit in the chair in the back room."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he walked over to his seat. He sat down he did, he felt pain. He stood up and looked over, he sat on his tail. He sighed as he moved his tail out of the way and sat back down.  
  
"Oh Princess Mikia, you finally got a new caretaker I see."  
  
A blue girl said as she looked over at Mikia. Gohan eyes widen as he looked at her. She was a race that he killed before he was freed. Gohan turned away as the blue girl smirked at Mikia.  
  
"Hey Kuh."  
  
"What's his name?"."  
  
The blue girl flipped her head as she sat down in front of Mikia.  
  
"His name is Gohan."  
  
"He's kinda cute."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
The quics said as she leaned against her desk and looked at the studies before her.  
  
"Hello quics."  
  
The class but Mikia and Gohan said. Gohan bowed his head, shame filled his whole body. How might that girl feel that he destroyed her home planet. Gohan would hunt down the person that killed Earth. A tear fell from Gohan's eyes as he looked up at Kuh. He whipped his tear away before anyone would notice.  
  
"Now in the back is Gohan, he's Mikia new caretaker."  
  
Gohan looked away from Kuh and up at the teacher. As he did, the rest of the class looked at him. Gohan waved to the class.  
  
"Your making the poor boy sweat, turn back around."  
  
The class did what they were told, as the quics went on with her lesson. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Hey, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure about the past couple of chapters. But I do like this one. It shows a little more about how stressed out AJ really is. Well Gohan's got one of his answers solved, but he's going to find out about how AJ and Mikia know so much about him? I hope you all did enjoy this chapter, and if it gets confusing, please tell me! Review as always. That seems to help.  
  
I'm going to tell you all a little bit about what's going to happen in the next chapter. We will be hearing (or I should say reading) Mikia's sing skills. And Gohan will start to get some weird feelings. *evil laugh *, I always have to leave a cliffhanger!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	11. Locked Eyes

Thank you ever so much for your reviews all. 84! Thank you so much!  
  
Everyone: *face starts to become red. * Well…. Um…. I'm sorry that I have such a grammar problem…. I have some people offer to edit my story for me. But give me one more shot all. I have been reading this chapter up and down so many times, so tell me how good I did in the grammar, 1-10. That would mean so much, I want to make you all happy.  
  
Enjoy  
  
/someone is singing/  
  
Well, I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own the "Anything but Ordinary", that song is from Avril Lavigne. But lets name all the things in this story I do own. Well I own AJ, Mikia, Vanlash, Rexter, Tomack, Weller, King Tuzie, Nickie, Kuh, the other blue people, Quics, and the planet they are on. Wow, that is more characters that I've ever owned in my life!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Locked Eyes  
  
The rest of the day went by slow for Gohan, all he did was sit in the back of the room, listening to the Quics teaching their lessons to the students. Nothing happen at lunch as well, Mikia seemed to have her eye on AJ the whole time. Then, Mikia's last class came.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I have singing next."  
  
"Oh you sing?"  
  
"Yes I do, it's really fun."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he followed Mikia inside the classroom. Once inside, Mikia showed Gohan were to sit, right next to the door. There only had to be 4 other people in the room.  
  
"Well Gohan, I'll just talk to you after class. Then we're going home."  
  
Gohan shook his head as Mikia smiled and left. Gohan looked down and sighed, he was so bored of just sitting and doing nothing. Gohan looked over at Mikia talking to some of her friends. They were all different races, other then Mikia and Nickie. One was black like Mr. Popo, and another was Kuh, that blue girl from before. Gohan looked over at the black one, she looked just like Mr. Popo ….  
  
********Flashbacks to Earth*************  
  
"As you see, if you plant the seed like so, it will grow into a red flower like so."  
  
Mr. Popo walked a 6 year old Gohan to a red flower with his notebook. It had to be half the size of Gohan himself. Gohan touched the flower, and as he did, it turned brown. Mr. Popo moved Gohan's hand away from the flower, and started watering it.  
  
"You must not touch this flower, if you do it will turn brown."  
  
Gohan turned red.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Popo."  
  
Mr. Popo smiled and laughed as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it child, see."  
  
The flower started to get its color back.  
  
"All one needs some love, and a little bit of water. And it will be healed."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Gohan was writing down notes as the flower went back to it's bright self.   
  
**********End of Flashback***********  
  
Gohan sighed as that flashback disappeared from his vision, Mr. Popo was wise, but was wrong that one time. Not everything can be healed with love, not every plant, not every villain, not even himself. Gohan was twisted in a world of nightmares, never to be woken up again.  
  
"Okay class, Princess Mikia will be singing 'Anything But Ordinary' so everyone get ready."  
  
The class shook their heads and started getting ready. Mikia took out the song sheet as she started singing the song in her head. A couple minutes past as everyone got ready. Mikia walked up to the middle of the classroom.  
  
"Okay Princess, now on 3, 2, 1, and go."  
  
A guitar, piano, and drums started playing. Mikia put her notes down she started to sing.  
  
/Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out.   
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby.  
Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger.  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive!/  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he heard Mikia sing, it had to be the best singing he had ever heard in is life. She felt so alive, so happy when she singed. Gohan looked in her eyes as she was singing louder.   
  
/Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?   
Somebody rip my heart out,   
and leave me lying here.   
Is it enough to die,   
somebody save my life.   
I rather be anything but ordinary please…/  
  
AJ walked by the classroom with books in her hands. She stopped and looked at her sister singing. She walked into the classroom. Gohan sensed her coming and looked up at her. She looked down at him, but then looked over at her sister. She loved to listen to Mikia sing, she was the best! She wished she could express herself the way her sister can. Everyone knows how she feels.  
  
/To walk within the lines, to make life so boring.  
I want to know that I have been to do the extreme.   
So knock me off my feet   
Come on now, give it to me.  
Anything to make me feel alive./   
  
Gohan looked up at AJ, she was deep in though, some where in her own mind. Gohan stomach felt like butterflies every time he looked at AJ. She was so beautiful…. There was something about her that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was different from the rest, there was just something about her that made him think. When Gohan looked at her, he couldn't even breath. He just could not look away from the being in front of him.  
  
*Why am I feeling like this? I don't like it, but yet, I never want it to end. *  
  
AJ looked down at Gohan, Gohan turned red and looked the other way.  
  
/Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?   
Somebody rip my heart out,   
and leave me lying here.   
Is it enough to die,   
somebody save my life.   
I rather be anything but ordinary please…/  
  
*What was that all about? *  
  
AJ asked her self as she watched her sister sing her heart out. Why the heck was Gohan looking at her? He looked like he wanted to jump her right then and now. Her tail tighten around herself as she bit her lower lip.  
  
/Let down your defenses,  
use no common sense,  
if you look you will see   
that this world is  
Beautiful  
Accident  
Turbulent  
Succulent  
Opulent  
Permanent…  
No way I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away…   
  
Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out.   
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby.../  
  
AJ started to get a headache, she started holding her head. Gohan looked at her showing no emotion in his face. She looked at her watch, her eyes bugged out and she left in a rush. But before she did, her and Gohan locked eyes. It was slow motion as they looked at each other, and she ran out the door.  
  
/Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?   
Somebody rip my heart out,   
and leave me lying here.   
Is it enough to die,   
somebody save my life.   
I rather be anything but ordinary please…/  
  
Mikia stopped singing as the music begin the fade. Gohan kept on looking at the door were AJ left from, he couldn't get enough looking at her. She was so beautiful…  
  
"Okay class, now have a good day. You may all leave."  
  
The class started getting up as the Quics left. Mikia and Nickie started walking up to Gohan.  
  
"Let's go Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up at Mikia, shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Isn't your sister going to fight Lovole today?"  
  
"Oh my heavens, I forgot about that! Let's go and stop her Gohan."  
  
Mikia grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him out and into the hall.   
  
"You have to help me stop AJ from fighting Lovole. I don't want her to get in trouble again."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he followed Mikia outside. Gohan sighed as he remembered watching AJ a couple of minutes ago. She was so beautiful looking up, with her hair falling to her sides. He could not say it enough times, she was truly beautiful, inside and out.   
  
"Look up ahead, they are going to start."  
  
Gohan looked up to see a circle of people outside the building. Mikia let go of Gohan's arm and she ran faster. Gohan jogged behind her.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight!"  
  
The kids were screaming, on the side there were beats going on. Mikia pushed her way to the front to see AJ and Lovole circling each other. Lovole was a lot taller and older then AJ. She had long blond hair, but wasn't that pretty. She was very skinny, skinner then AJ.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance to back out Audra. I don't want to destroy the future queen."  
  
AJ spit to her side as she looked up at Lovole, and smirked.  
  
"I'll give you the same choice, run now."  
  
Lovole laughed as AJ just put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are you just going to laugh all day or…"  
  
"AJ STOP THIS NOW!"  
  
AJ and Lovole looked over at Mikia, she stood in the front of the crowd.  
  
"You need your little sister to protect you?"  
  
Lovole started to laugh as AJ turned to Mikia.  
  
"Just go home, I'll be fine…"  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS AJ, JUST LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"No, I have to do this myself. Just stay out of this Mikia."  
  
Mikia started to get tears in her eyes as Gohan made his way to Mikia. She looked up at him.  
  
"Can you help me."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Mikia tipped toed and whispered something in his ear. Gohan nodded and looked over at AJ.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to fight? I'll give you the first punch, but after that. It's war."  
  
Lovole ran up to punch AJ, Mikia looked up at Gohan and nodded her head. Gohan disappeared. Just before Lovole was about to hit AJ, Gohan appeared right in front of her. Blocking Lovole's punch.   
  
"What?"  
  
Lovole said as Gohan pushed her away with some of his energy. Lovole landed right on her butt.  
  
"What the hell…"  
  
Before AJ could say anymore, Gohan grabbed her, lift her up and held her at his side, and took off into the air. Mikia smiled at Gohan and flew up next to them. AJ was kicking and screaming.  
  
"LET ME GO GOHAN. I ORDER YOU! LET GO OF ME NOW!"  
  
AJ yelled as she punched Gohan in the chin. He started rubbing his chin. Not saying a word.  
  
"I ordered him to do that AJ, if there is someone you want to blame, it's me."  
  
"Mikia, I told you not to get involved. I wanted to deal with her mouth in my own way."  
  
"AJ don't you think you have to grow up a little. Rumors aren't that..."  
  
AJ mouth was opened, she wasn't sure if she heard her sister right.   
  
"Did you just say I need to grow up?"  
  
She asked as she stopped kicking and screaming and looked at her sister. Mikia signed, and looked the other way. AJ started to get tears in her eyes, but didn't want to show them.  
  
"I though you would be the one that understood me, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
AJ bowed her head and looked the other way. Gohan let go of AJ, as soon as he did, she shot away from Gohan and Mikia, and flew the rest of the way home. Mikia looked at Gohan, didn't say a thing, and started flying away. Gohan followed behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it. AJ is having some problems in her life, well same as Gohan. I wrote how AJ felt and a little bit about Gohan missing Earth. The story will even out some more if your missing the Gohan part. Don't worry about that. Well I hope that you did enjoy this chapter, I think it was alright. How was the grammar? How was this chapter? Fill me in people!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	12. Bloody

Sorry it took me a while to update all, I just didn't know how to write this, but it's wroth the wait because I think I did a good job. I wanted to wait and get 100 reviews, so I can make this chapter longer, but oh well. I only needed 4 more people.  
  
Android 71: Thank you so much for telling me what the inner elbow is. That was so sweet. (it's called Cubital fossa). Thanks for rating me on my grammar, and reviewing my stories! You are great, but you need TO UPDATE "JUST LIVE"  
  
MiraiXenia18: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you are liking me story. I'm sorry about you reloading your story all over again, and losing all your reviews. Best of luck!  
  
Miss Lous: Thank you for reading my story! I do think I did a lot better in grammar. I'm not good at the kind of stuff, which isn't good if I want to become a writer (. AJ does have a hard time..poor soul. But Gohan has it way worse, way worse..  
  
Pearlz: Like I said up there, I did improve on my grammar. Don't worry, this chapter has Gohan moments in them, tell me if you like them!  
  
Gara: Yes, that last chapter was like the shortest one, sorry!  
  
C-Bear: Well, if I told you, it would ruin everything!  
  
Tash: *laughs evilly * Only one way to find out. Read my story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Bloody  
  
It had been 5 days since the fight AJ and Mikia had. Every time Mikia tired to talk to her sister, she walked away, or didn't answer her door. Gohan still didn't get the information he wanted about how AJ and Mikia know about him being from Earth. Gohan didn't talk that much during these five days, but his flashbacks, memories, and nightmares follow him were ever he went...  
  
**************Dreams (it's the night time!)***********  
  
"I felt like I broke Goten's heart Chi-chi."  
  
Goku was in a shorts and white shirt. Chi-chi was in her nightgown and was putting her hair down.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
Chi-chi said as she ran up to Goku. Goku signed, and looked into his wife's eyes.  
  
"Well, it was early today and he asked why I leave home."  
  
Chi-chi eyes lowered to the floor, as she left Goku and sat down on her bed. She motioned Goku to sit next to her. Goku sat down next to Chi-chi.  
  
"I knew that this day would come sooner or later."  
  
Chi-chi sighed as she grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
"You shouldn't..you shouldn't..search for Gohan."  
  
Goku's eyes widen.  
  
"What do you mean? I have to look for him. He's my first son, and I. "  
  
Tears started to fall from Chi-chi face, as Goku looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Damn it Goku! Don't you understand that you are doing to Goten that you did to Gohan most of his life?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
Chi-chi whipped tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I..mean..that your never here for this family Goku. Your always off in some battle or something. Goten's heart is breaking the same way as Gohan's was. You need to be there for him."  
  
Goku started to get tears in his eyes.  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
Chi-chi looked the other way, biting her lip, trying to hold in her tears.  
  
"He's not coming back. He's GONE Goku don't you understand that?"  
  
Goku's eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Goku got up, walking slowly away from his wife.  
  
"No."  
  
Goku whispered as he kept on moving back, Chi-chi go up. Tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to get closer to Goku.  
  
"I..have.to.find him..He's my son."  
  
Goku hit the wall, and dropped to the floor. Chi-chi looked down at her husband in fear, she's never seen him like this before.  
  
"I have to find him, he needs me. It's my fault that he's gone, I'm never been there for him. This time I want to be."  
  
Goku started to cry into his hands, Chi-chi was a little shocked, but then moved in and put her arm around Goku.  
  
"I know.But what about Goten? You have to be here for him. We both messed up on Gohan, we can't do the same to Goten."  
  
Goku looked up at his wife, with tears falling, hitting the ground as his heart went with them.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Goku asked in a whisper as Chi-chi got up, as Goku looked up at her.  
  
"We just love both of them, no matter where they are."  
  
*************End of Dream*************  
  
Gohan jumped up from his energy bed. He breathed hard as he jumped off his bed. He could not believe this, these dreams. They were mocking him, making fun of him, making him fall into their sick lies. No one loved Gohan, after what he did. After all that has died in his arms. All the blood that his soul has touched. All the anger that happen under that collar. Gohan hated this, hated this feeling, hating his life!  
  
*I can't take this any more, Kami spare my life and just kill me now. *  
  
Gohan tripped, falling right his face, hitting a table as he fell. Blood dripped from his forehead as Gohan just cried. Cried from this hell that he was in, this nightmare, this life. Gohan lowered his head, circled his arms around his head, and cried even more. All he was saying was.  
  
"No."  
  
As he cried.  
  
*My heavens, what is wrong with him? *  
  
AJ looked at the sense threw a cracked door, she was scared at this boy, how he was crying so. She held herself from crying, it was to much for her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch this again. Every since AJ had that fight with her sister, it had been harder to sleep, and once she did fall asleep. She heard the screaming, painful cries from Gohan's bedroom. Gohan started to calm down, his cries weren't so painful, so scarily. AJ heard a long sigh from Gohan as he started getting up. Her eyes widen, afraid of Gohan seeing her, and ran back into her room. Softly closing the door behind her.  
  
*She saw me. *  
  
Gohan sat down into a chair, red in embarrassment, he sense AJ by his door. Gohan rubbed his forehead, noticing the blood. Gohan eyes widen, he hated blood. Ever since a young age, he has seen blood. He hated the smell, the taste, the feeling every time he saw it. Flashbacks fled his mind as he looked in the blood in his hands.  
  
**************Flashbacks************  
  
A 14 year old Gohan stood there, in his super saiyan form. His white eyes looking down at the young man and his family he just killed. Covered head and toe in their dark purple blood. Vanlash and Tomack laughed at the site in front of them.  
  
"Took you bloody long enough."  
  
Tomack snorted as Vanlash and Tomack broke into a laugher. Gohan's eyes were tearing up as he looked up at Vanlash.  
  
"Why must I kill them?"  
  
Gohan asked in a whisper, Vanlash looked over at Gohan and stopped laughing. Tomack didn't stop laughing as he walked back into the ship.  
  
"That is what you play in life. A killer, a murder, the devil is your play in life. You come here to destroy lives, be hated threw out the worlds so I become the owner of them. You are my play thing, never forget that."  
  
Gohan looked away, those words hit him, the hit him hard. Gohan looked down at a young girl, she had to be only 6. A tear fell from his check and dropping down into hers.  
  
"That can't be it, I have to be more, then this.. thing."  
  
He softly said as he closed his eyes, and before he knew it. He defused out of super saiyan and Vanlash punched him, causing Gohan to fall on the little girl. His right arm now covered in her blood.  
  
"Your mine now, boy, don't ever go beyond my word."  
  
Gohan got up, and touched his nose, it was bleeding.  
  
****************End of Flashback**************  
  
Gohan slowly walked back into his energy bed, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan.Gohan wake up."  
  
Gohan opened his eyes slowly, to see Mikia looking at him. She had a concerned look on her face, she touched Gohan's forehead.  
  
"I saw blood on the floor, what happen?"  
  
"I tripped last night, I didn't even notice. I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan lied as Mikia backed off a bit, giving Gohan enough room to jump off his energy bed.  
  
*I have a feeling that you just lied to me Gohan. *  
  
Mikia was so use to her sister lies, she can tell if anyone is lying. Mikia just sighed, and started walking away. Gohan followed behind her. Mikia and Gohan were walking down to the dinning room.  
  
"Hopefully AJ will be up, I think I should tell her that I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan shook his head, agreeing with her. Mikia stopped, and was waiting for Gohan to caught up to her.  
  
"You don't have to walk behind me ya know. I don't bite."  
  
Gohan nodded his head and smiled a little. The two started walking again. Mikia opened the door to find AJ and her father sitting at the table eating.  
  
"Good morning daddy."  
  
Mikia said as she walked in and hugged her father from behind. King Tuzie smiled and kissed Mikia on the check. Gohan stood and watched the sense before him. It seemed that everything reminded him of Earth.  
  
***********Flashbacks***********  
  
"Good morning mother."  
  
An 8-year-old Gohan said cheerfully. Chi-chi looked over her shoulder to see her son walking up to her. She set down her dish down and hugged her son.  
  
"Good morning Gohan, you seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he sat down at the sit he always sits in.  
  
"Bulma is going to teach me how to make a capsule."  
  
"Really, when are you planning on going?  
  
"Well, if it was alright with you, after I'm done eating. Can it count as my studying for today mom? I am doing science."  
  
Chi-chi put her hands on her hips as she smirked at her son.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Gohan asked with his puppy eyes. Chi-chi sighed and smiled down at her son.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"YAH!"  
  
Gohan yelled as he started laughing. Chi-chi could not help but to laugh as well. Her Gohan was so funny.  
  
"Hey Gohan, glad to see that you're awake."  
  
Goku walked over to the table and sat at the end like he always did. Chi-chi started putting the food on the table.  
  
"Are you training with Piccolo and I today son?"  
  
"No, sorry dad. I'm going over to Bulma's."  
  
"Your training with Vegeta?"  
  
Gohan started laughing.  
  
"Bulma is going to teach me how to make a capsules."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Once Chi-chi put all the food on the table, she sat at the other end of the table. Goku started eating faster then their eyes. Gohan and Chi-chi looked at each other, before breaking into laughter.  
  
***********End of Flashback***********  
  
Gohan started to form tears in his eyes, and he bit his lower lip. He always missed his family in the morning. AJ started to stand up. She saw how wide Gohan's eyes had gotten. Starring into nothing with no sight of feelings in his face. Then in a blink of an eye, tears started forming. AJ looked over at her family, they were busy talking. Thankful for Gohan, no one saw him. Gohan looked at AJ, by the face she was making, it looked like she pitied him. Gohan whipped his tears as King Tuzie looked at Gohan's forehead.  
  
"What happen to your head?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his forehead, and then back down at King Tuzie, lose with words.  
  
"He hit his head last night dad."  
  
Mikia said as she walked over and sat down next to AJ. AJ gave her sister a "what the hell are you doing" look. Mikia nervous laughed.  
  
"What you can't sit next to your sister?"  
  
King Tuzie asked, looking right over at AJ. AJ shot her head up and looked at her father. She didn't say a thing, but just rolled her eyes.  
  
"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME YOUNG GIRL?"  
  
AJ looked over at her father, and just sighed. King Tuzie shook his head.  
  
"I just don't know what to do with you."  
  
AJ hit the table as she got up, and walked out of the dinning room.  
  
"Don't give me that young lady."  
  
The King yelled, Mikia looked over at Gohan and sighed. Mikia was getting tired of all the fighting. King Tuzie got up.  
  
"I'll see you two later, stay out of trouble Mikia."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
As soon as King Tuzie left, Mikia got up and kicked the chair.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Gohan walked closer to her, Mikia looked over her shoulder and saw Gohan looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She said as she turned around to face Gohan.  
  
"Did I scare you?"  
  
Gohan shook his head as Mikia grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'll talk to AJ later, let's play a game."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything as he was being dragged along. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I bet you all wanted more Gohan stuff, well there you go. There will be more don't worry, I just have all these ideas for AJ that I have to write them.  
  
How is my grammar?  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	13. Friendship Review Special

Wow, 121 reviews! That is so great, I can't believe I got some many reviews from after my last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. I haven't been in the writing mood lately but you all have to forgive me for that. But to make it up, I wrote a longer chapter then I usually do, because I got over 100 reviews. At first, I wasn't sure how to make this chapter long for the review special, but I came up with an idea at the end. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I was grounded. But I'm back now, and sorry for the wait.  
  
MiraiXenia18: *hands her a cookie * You guessed it right! Good job, but there is a reason to this, so you will just have to wait and find out why he can.  
  
GohanSJ3_: YES!! Get as many people as you can. I want as many people as I can get to read this story. That would be so great if you can get your friends to read my story.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, I know it's hard to believe, yes, me the great Dragonball Z writer of all time! LOL I'm just kidding all, there are people way better then I! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Friendship *Review Special *  
  
Mikia dragged Gohan to hill. The blue suns were shining so brightly as Gohan closed his eyes. He felt so warm, for the first time in his life. He felt like he had a blanket around him. Gohan breathed in the air, it was a little thick, but still didn't ruin the moment. The wind was blowing in his face, he always loved the wind. He loved the way it moved in his hair. It bought him flashbacks of him running in the woods, he knew the woods so well. He loved everything in the woods. Heck, he knew more then his father about them. Gohan could feel some tears coming, all this hurt. It made his stomach hurt, it made his heart race, the way he felt when he had to kill. It was so painful.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked down at the Princess. She grabbed his hand as she took a step and looked down the hill.  
  
"Have you ever rolled down a hill Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia, she looked so serious as she looked down at the bottom of the hill. Has he ever rolled down a hill? It was like asking, have you ever breathed air. He use to do that all the time, rolling down hills with his father was something he always did before Radiz came, after that though, they didn't do it as much, or sometimes, Gohan had to do it alone.  
  
Gohan shook his head. Mikia looked up at the teenager and smiled, she let go of his hand and took off her crown, and placed it next to the only tree on the hill. It had purple leaves, and one fell on Gohan's head. Mikia started laughing as Gohan brushed it away.  
  
"Roll down this hill with me."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia, he wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't sure if he would enjoy himself. But before Gohan could say anything, Mikia grabbed his arm and they both started rolling down the hill.  
  
Gohan started to smile, although he was getting pretty dizzy, he enjoyed this. It wasn't just rolling down the hill, it was hearing the Princess laughing. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow. He never knew someone that could laugh like her, not even his father. Just then, Gohan's vision became black. Gohan's eyes widen as his head started hurting. He couldn't see a thing, he felt himself still rolling down the hill, and the laughs coming from Mikia. Gohan tired to stop himself, but failed.  
  
Then, Gohan couldn't hear anything. The laughs, the wind, the sound of Gohan rolling down the hill. Gohan could not even hear himself panicking, he was turning his head, that was the only thing he had left. Was the feeling, although everything else was gone, he could still feel himself rolling down the hill, touching the grass. The headache he was getting, and feeling of panic.  
  
Then, with a flash, his body was numb. Gohan could not feel or move anything. He felt nothing. Gohan could not even feel the sun and the wind on his face. Now Gohan had nothing, he could not feel anything around him, or in himself. The demi-saiyan was lost, lost within nothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Mikia yelled as she started shaking Gohan. His eyes were wide open, but he wasn't moving, she could hear soft cries coming from his lips but that was it. He was still breathing, and his heart was pounding as fast as she could even dream.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Mikia turned around to see her sister looking at Gohan with her eyes wide open. Mikia started forming tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything, we were rolling down the hill and then when we reached the bottom he was like this! I swear AJ I did nothing."  
  
AJ moved in closer to Gohan and put her ear to his heart.  
  
"His heart is pounding really fast. I can't even count."  
  
"Let's take him home."  
  
"No, we might hurt him even more."  
  
Mikia started forming tears in her eyes again and glanced back at Gohan. AJ grabbed Gohan's hand.  
  
"Fight it."  
  
Mikia looked over at AJ, she was looking into Gohan's widen eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, and saw nothing. He looked all around him, there was nothing but blackness. Gohan got up and started walking around.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Gohan heard nothing, he looked at his hands.  
  
"Did I die?"  
  
He asked himself aloud, but hear nothing but echoes. Gohan started to form tears as he smiled.  
  
"Finally, I died. I must be in hell."  
  
He looked down at his hands, but saw nothing but darkness. Gohan started crying, but he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up from hearing his name, it sounded a lot like Vanlash. It was coming from his left.  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Golden freak."  
  
"Brat."  
  
Gohan covered his ears. Tomack, Weller, and Rexter voices filled his ears. He yelled at them to stop, but they didn't.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan let go of his ears a looked over to his right, these voice sounded a lot nice, Gohan started to cry, he knew who's voice that was.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Gohan got no answer.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Chi-chi, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, and Dende. He knew those voices, he would never forget them. Although with all the dreams and flashbacks he had, Gohan lost sight of their looks long ago, but he remembered their voices. Each had a way of talking that moved him.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Gohan yelled as he covered his ears once again and cried. He hated it, he hated this. It would just be better if he forgot them. They slowed him down, they made him yell for their names at night. The voices stop, Gohan looked up. He sighed, and started to weep for them. The Gohan couldn't make up his mind. It hurt him every time, it never ends, not for the care taker, not for the murderer, not for Gohan, never. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, pull threw."  
  
AJ whispered as she gave his hand a little squeeze. Mikia looked up at her sister. She looked worried, like she was about to break down into tears that very minute. Mikia was already in tears as she heard Gohan moaned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan looked up into the darkness, there was no way out. He would never see the light of day again. It was sick in a way. Being trapped in a never ending dark room, or whatever he was in for forever and longer. Gohan sighed, at least he didn't hear any voices. His head was burning though, sweat begin to drop from Gohan's head, and into his mouth. It was a sweet bitter taste, but then, out of no where, it was blood. Gohan knew the taste and the feeling anywhere. Gohan's sweat was blood now, as he felt it falling from his face. Gohan was looking of any wounds but could not find anything that could cause the blood to fall. Gohan just ignored it, he knew he could do nothing, maybe he was dying right now. Bleeding to death, a death that was made for him.  
  
All of a sudden, this brightness, appeared in front of Gohan. Now he could only see this light. This light was as clear as lighting. There was no color of it, it was warm, it was sweet, it made him want to give his life, just to be warmed by this light. As fast as this light appeared, Gohan's body became tight, but that didn't bother him. Gohan couldn't look away from it, it was amazing. The light dried his blood as fast as it appeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear left AJ's eye, and fell on Gohan's check.  
  
"Gohan, pull threw." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faster then a blink, Gohan was wet, he was wet from head to toe. But the light, the greatest light that Gohan had ever seen, dried his body, but one part of his check stayed wet.  
  
"Gohan, pull threw."  
  
A voice was coming out of the light, a voice that he had heard before, but sounded different. This voice sounded like it was hurt, emotionally hurt. Gohan didn't want this light to be hurt, he would throw his life away to hear happiness come from this light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan's eyes opened, and before he was able to say something. Mikia threw her arms around Gohan.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay."  
  
She started to cry and Gohan put his hand on her back, and rubbed it. AJ stood up, looking at Gohan. Gohan's face was confused as he looked at Mikia crying on him.  
  
"The light."  
  
Gohan whispered as he looked up at AJ, who started walking away, and jumped up into the air.  
  
"What happen Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia, she started to pull away from her caretaker.  
  
"I.the light.I don't know."  
  
"The light? What do you mean?"  
  
Gohan looked up, his saiyan eyes saw AJ look at him one more time, before flying at full speed.  
  
"I. don't know."  
  
"I'll never do that again."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do.that."  
  
Mikia pointed up at the top of the hill, and whipped a tear away.  
  
"But, you have to."  
  
"But after today, I don't."  
  
"Because of me? Mikia, I heard how you were laughing. Don't stop doing something because of one thing."  
  
"But.you."  
  
Mikia was about to cry again, but Gohan put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't do anything because of me."  
  
Before Mikia could say something, Gohan picked her up and flew her to the top of the hill. Once there, he set her down, she stood there. Still shocked about what happen, as Gohan picked up her crown and gave it to her. She smiled, and put it on. Gohan closed his eyes, once again feeling the wind.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked down at Mikia, she was whipping tears away.  
  
"I don't really have any friends. Those people at school hang around me because I'm a Princess."  
  
Gohan titled his head at one side.  
  
"Will you be my friend Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up into the sky, a leaf fell from the tree above them and landed in Mikia's hair. Gohan brushed it away for her. He didn't really know how to answer her, he never made friends his own age, heck he's never even made a friend, all his friends have been threw his father. Other then Piccolo, but Piccolo was different then this. The only reason Piccolo took him in so he could help him defeat Vegeta. Piccolo was a lot different then this, he NEEDED a friend. But then again. Gohan looked into Mikia's eyes, they were hurting, but it wasn't her own hurt, it was her father, sister, and even his hurt. Maybe she needed a friend as much as Piccolo did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mikia smiled, she seemed more relaxed now. Gohan took Mikia's hand, and they both walked down the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dinnertime, there was tons of food on the table. So much that Gohan wasn't sure if his own father could eat it all. At dinnertime, they dressed up.  
  
Mikia was wearing a light purple, tub top dress. Her long hair was put up in a braided pony tail. Her purple ruby was showing. The planets symbol was on the right side of her dress. She looked like she was 18 years old, any guy would fall for her.  
  
Gohan was wearing the royal warrior clothes. They were black spandex, (a/n I know in my mind what he is wearing, lets just see if I can put it in words.). Over the spandex was a sleeve less shirt that was red and purple, the shirt was tucked into a black belt. Then he was wearing a skirt, but the lower you went, the smaller it went. Until it was just a little point at his knees. Also in red and purple (a/n Do you get what I mean?) Gohan's nails were still black. On Gohan's right side of his shirt was the symbol of the royalty of the planet.  
  
King Tuzie was also there. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. His robe was purple, and it fell to his feet. His red shirt had their symbol on it in purple. His cape had the symbol in red. At the sides of the King's robe was turquoise, his birth stone. He was wearing his crown, which was bigger, then AJ's and Mikia's, with turquoise rubies.  
  
"Mikia where is your sister?"  
  
"I don't know father."  
  
"Can you tell her to hurry up!"  
  
"You know I can't do that daddy. I have to stay here and hang out with that girl."  
  
The King groaned.  
  
"Do you even remember her name?"  
  
Mikia stood there, trying to think of her name.  
  
"Lila."  
  
Gohan whispered.  
  
"Lila!"  
  
Mikia yelled as her father shook her head.  
  
"At least some one was listening to me. Gohan, go get Audrajoxie before I have to go in and get her myself."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Gohan bowed to King Tuzie and started running to AJ's room.  
  
*I don't want her to get in trouble. *  
  
Gohan made it to AJ's door, the door was barley opened. Gohan opened the door and quietly walked inside. Gohan saw AJ on a couch, her back to him, Gohan thanked Kami for that, as he walked closer to AJ.  
  
She was wearing a warrior suit for females. It showed her belly button but other then that is was like Gohan's. Other then her planet's colors, they were her colors, black and blue. On the right side her shirt, was the planet's symbol in purple. Her hair was the same as it always is. She had a locket around her neck.  
  
Gohan walked a little closer to her, his guess was that she couldn't sense people's life force, lucky for him. AJ sighed, as Gohan walked a little closer. He saw her with a picture in her hand.  
  
They girl in the picture had brown hair and brown eyes. That's all you could say about her. She looked empty, words couldn't tell you how empty she looked.  
  
"I was 11 then."  
  
Gohan's eyes widen, AJ had sensed him coming. Sweat begin to fall from Gohan's forehead as AJ sighed again.  
  
"It was a year after my mom died. It was when my world came crashing down."  
  
Gohan didn't know what to say, he knew how she felt. Everything turning bad to even worst. AJ turned her head at Gohan, Gohan took a step back.  
  
"And what the hell are you doing in my room?"  
  
AJ got up and threw her picture on the ground. The glass broke, Gohan's winced a little as AJ jumped over the couch and up to Gohan.  
  
"How dare you come into my room and shy on me. I should."  
  
AJ broke the lamp on the side table. Gohan was shocked, he couldn't believe the way AJ was acting. In ways she was like his mother. Gohan eyes widen, afaird that the Princess would attack him in some form.  
  
"Shit."  
  
She softly said as she looked at the broken glass in her room. She kneed down, looking around her, and crying into her hands. Gohan stood there, shocked.  
  
**********Flashback*********  
  
It was two nights after the Cell Games. Gohan stayed awake, with tears in his eyes. How could he fall asleep. Sleeping would just be easier on him. He killed his father, because of this careless. It was like he killed him with his mere hands. Gohan could still hear the laughing of Cell. It gave him a headache, the beginning of all his headaches, at some points, he wanted to scream. Kill himself right there.  
  
"DANMIT GOKU!"  
  
Gohan's head shot up as he looked at were the voice came from. It was his mother. Gohan slowly got out of his bed and slowly opened his door. He tipped toed into the living room. And lowered himself to the ground. He looked over at his mother. There was broken glass all around her, as she started screaming at nothing.  
  
"You bastard. How dare you leave me! Do you not love me anymore? Why do I even bother Son Goku!"  
  
Chi-chi threw down a picture of him and her on the wedding. Gohan sat there in fear, afaird of his mother for the first time. Gohan could of sworn on his life that his mother's eyes were red. The beginning of the end.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Chi-chi hissed at herself, for caring so much. Gohan blinked, and that was when his mother saw him. Gohan eyes widen as Chi-chi started walking toward him, with a picture in her hand.  
  
"Don't look at me like that you bastard. How dare you!"  
  
Chi-chi threw the picture on the ground, glass hit Gohan's face as tears from in his eyes.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Chi-chi closed her eyes and looked away from Gohan. Realizing what she did, but she didn't do anything.  
  
"Just go to bed."  
  
Gohan stood up, still shocked at his mother. He couldn't move, he just looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sor."  
  
Chi-chi slapped Gohan, Gohan was shocked at what she did, he held were she slapped him.  
  
"How dare you shy on me Son, go in your room now before I do it again."  
  
Gohan lowered his head, and ran back into his room.  
  
*************End of Flashback*********  
  
Gohan dropped to his knees and also was crying. AJ looked up to see Gohan head down on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He was saying as he was weeping. AJ got up, whipping her tears away and kneed down next to Gohan.  
  
"Nakanaide Kudasai."  
  
Gohan didn't do anything. AJ lifted up Gohan's chin.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that Gohan, I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan turned red as he looked up at AJ, AJ moved some of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"There, there, no need to cry Gohan. We should go, my father will be pissed."  
  
AJ stood up and held out her hand. Gohan grabbed it and sat up. Gohan started to clam down a little as AJ put her arm around his waist. Gohan shut his eyes and winced in pain. AJ saw this, and moved her arm away from his waist, and on his back.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan didn't say anything.  
  
*I know he didn't break down like that because of me, I have to find out what's wrong. I can't bare to see him like this. *  
  
AJ sighed as she pulled Gohan closer to her, telling him that she will be there for him. Gohan got the message but didn't do anything in return. But deep down, AJ knew he would do the same. They both walked to the King together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nakanaide Kudasai: Please don't cry.  
  
I wanted to put some Japanese into my story. I want to learn it, so I will put some different words in there.  
  
11 pages, not as long as chapter 4, but what can you say. I just had to make that one long. I hope you all enjoyed my review special. I worked hard on it.  
  
Please review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	14. Golden Form, Black Eyes

I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the review special, I have some things to talk about that last chapter  
  
Gohan's Blackout:  
  
Well there are about 3 reasons why Gohan blacked out in the last chapter that I think I should tell you a little about.  
  
All his emotions and flashbacks came at once that he just went a little crazy and blacked out. Happiness, sadness, anger, and loneliness.  
  
It was more of a sign of the future of anything. Threw out the story you will find out what I mean, I put some key words in the black out that you will understand it later.  
  
Gohan isn't ready to enjoy himself, I am a very mean person. So just putting Gohan threw hell is something that I'm good at.  
  
I hope you understand it a little more, please tell me if you want something or me to answer some questions about this story, if you get confused.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Golden Form, Black Eyes  
  
During the way to the dinner, Gohan seemed to be even more pale then he usually was, and got a fever. Once Gohan and AJ made it to the dinning room, Mikia ran up to Gohan.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, his face still lowered.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"What happen my boy."  
  
The King walked closer to his daughter's caretaker and lift up his chin.  
  
"You look awful, what did you do to him?"  
  
King Tuzie looked over at AJ and smirked. AJ was about to say something, but stopped, and looked away.  
  
"He was kidding Oneechan."  
  
AJ looked over at Gohan, he was still red in the face and sweating. What happen in her bedroom really hit him. What was that? What has made Gohan break into tears every minute of each day? It seemed that the poor child never got a break.  
  
Yet, child doesn't seem like the word. It has been very clear that Gohan never really has been a child, she could tell after this short period of time meeting him. It was more like, the minute she met him. She could see something in his eyes, she just didn't really know what yet.  
  
"Why don't you lay down Gohan."  
  
Mikia said as she hugged Gohan.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
  
AJ and King Tuzie looked up at each other, and then over at Gohan. He looked down at Mikia, but didn't say anything. King Tuzie sighed.  
  
"I agree, why don't I get a maid to look after you tonight. AJ can watch Mikia for you."  
  
"Father, why don't I take care of Gohan. Have a maid watch over Mikia."  
  
Mikia and the King looked over at AJ.  
  
"You have to stay here with the guest, what will they think if the future queen didn't show up for dinner."  
  
AJ sighed.  
  
"Please father, Mikia will greet the guest. I think it would be better for Gohan that I took care of him."  
  
Mikia looked up at her father, waiting for his answer. AJ had a point, Mikia thought that it would be better if Gohan was taken care by her, and yet, AJ could make it worst.  
  
"You know this is going to cost me."  
  
"Father, just say I'm out helping out a friend."  
  
Gohan didn't lift his head, but his eyes wondered over to AJ, her friend. Was Gohan her really friend? For once in his life, did Gohan have a friend his own age? Gohan wanted to believe it, serious he really did. But just couldn't. Who would want to be his friend? After everything his has done, but yet, AJ nor Mikia knew about Gohan's past. How could they? Why would they even look at him if they knew?  
  
"You may."  
  
AJ ran up to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Oh thank you father."  
  
The king hugged his child back. Gohan looked up at AJ talking to her father, her mouth was moving and so was her fathers, just he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was just tired, to out of it to care any ways. All he wanted to do is to lay down. AJ started walking toward him. He didn't do anything. She walked up to him, telling him something. First Gohan didn't hear her.  
  
"Gohan, are you ready to go?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
AJ shook her head.  
  
"Let's go, need any help?  
  
"No."  
  
AJ and Gohan walked together down the hall. Mikia and King Tuzie looked over at each other.  
  
"How old is Gohan?"  
  
Mikia looked away from her sister and Gohan and looked up at her father.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is 16 daddy, why?"  
  
"Well, the legend."  
  
The king stopped, watching the teenagers walking together.  
  
"What a minute, that."  
  
King Tuzie smiled down at his child. A maid walked in telling that the guest were ready.  
  
"Let's greet the guest."  
  
Mikia sighed and followed her father, what he said before, she was wondering. Could AJ and Gohan be part of THAT legend, the most important one of their world?  
  
~~~~~~Gohan's Room~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, do you want anything?"  
  
Gohan sat down on the couch in his room. He sighed before his eyes were widen opened as he started breathing hard.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
AJ walked closer to Gohan, but he did nothing, he was staring into nothing. It was like what happen in her bedroom. It was as if he was seeing something.  
  
Then, tears started forming in his eyes and he blinked a coupe of times. Gohan finally moved his head, looking at his hands before putting his face into them, crying.  
  
AJ stood there, she had no idea what to do. Just unexpectedly, he started crying like that. It was so sickening the way he cried. He sounded so hurt, but yet so empty, like he had no feelings at all. She just stood there, staring at him, he started claming down a bit, breathing slowly. Finally, which seemed like forever to AJ, Gohan leaned against the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
What was wrong with him? That's the question Gohan keeps asking himself. He tried so hard to fight them, he really did. At times in his life, he put his life across the line just not to feel this. But every time Gohan tried, he failed, ha, like there was something new about that. Gohan shook his head and sighed, his eyes still closed.  
  
He didn't want to see AJ, after all these flashbacks and dreams, how could he look at her? He could sense her fear and pity for him. He hated others feeling like that around him. He understood the fear part, but the pity, oh he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He hated others feeling pity, they had nothing to feel pity about, not even his wasted life.  
  
AJ moved closer to Gohan, slowly but surly she made it right in front of him. His breathing was a lot calmer now, but she could tell he was still tight and his eyes were closed. AJ sat down next to Gohan, she heard him sigh as his eyes reminded closed.  
  
*Is he afaird to look at me? *  
  
AJ placed her hand on Gohan's. Gohan's eyes widen as he turned his head over at AJ. He was very red at the time, sweating falling from his face, and pale. Gohan had some hair in his face, covering his eyes. AJ pushed the bangs off from his face.  
  
"Do you want me to do something?"  
  
Gohan was shocked by this question, it truly meant nothing. Gohan knew this, but his brain wasn't taking it the right way. Tears started to form as Gohan mouth opened. AJ blinked, what did she say?  
  
"You can't do nothing, no one can? I'm just a failure okay! Stop it! You cannot do nothing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
AJ blinked again, confessed. What was Gohan saying, it made no sense.  
  
*He must still be out of it. *  
  
AJ sighed, putting her arm around him. This was a big chance, Gohan seemed at a state that if she got too close, he would take that the wrong way. But yet, she knew that he would not do anything to hurt her. She trusted him, heck, that's the first person she had ever trusted in a long time, and she barely knew him!  
  
"No honey, I mean would you like a cup of water?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widen again, he started blinking a couple time. AJ sighed deeply, he was out of it. She could tell, his eyes were a lot softer and not so much fear upon them. Gods his eyes, they were so him, yet, it was the only true thing that she was afraid of.  
  
Gohan looked over at AJ, he wanted something from her. He wanted a hug, a tap, a slap, something then rather looking at him! Gohan titled his head, waiting for her to stop staring at him. Worst, she was staring at his eyes, some have done that to him. In and out of his super saiyan form. When he looked in his eyes, he saw nothing, but others, they saw something.  
  
AJ blinked, getting out of her daze she looked at Gohan. His head was now bent, looking down at the ground. AJ thought that she should repeat herself.  
  
"Would you like a glass of water?"  
  
Gohan looked up, shaking his head slowly. AJ sighed, her hand leaving Gohan's, and she got up. She didn't turn around to look at Gohan as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Gohan deeply sighed, glad that she had left the room. He looked over at his left hand, and touched the scar that lied upon it. He sighed again, not knowing what to do until AJ got back.  
  
Then it hit him, he had ask her how she knew about him, and if she knows everything about him. It scared him deeply, if she knew or not. But he couldn't do anything until she returned.  
  
A few minutes passed, and AJ returned with the cup of water. She handed it go Gohan as he started drinking it. After when he was done he set it to the side.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
AJ turned her head over at Gohan, waiting for his question.  
  
"You said you were going to tell me how you knew about me. Can you tell me?"  
  
AJ eyes widen, she forgot about that. She sighed, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"I'll be right back and show you."  
  
AJ left the room again, Gohan leaded against his hand, waiting for AJ to return. He was waiting for this moment. He just had to know how much AJ knew, and how she knew.  
  
AJ returned with a lab top with her. She sat next to Gohan an lifted up the top. It was just like a lab top computer. There was a little mouse in the bottom middle of the keyboard. AJ took the mouse and popped up a screen. One she was there she clicked on names. AJ looked threw different peoples name until one said Vanlash. She left the mouse there.  
  
"When I was younger I wanted to learn as much as I could about different races. So some how my mother got me this. It has a file for each person alive, it updated every day and a picture every year. I could find anyone. My father hated the gift, he said it was invading people's space. I still agree with him, so I only look up people that I know."  
  
AJ clicked on Vanlash.  
  
"Vanlash came here two years ago. I could sense a evil force in him. I tried to tell my father but he wouldn't listen. So I showed him his file, he has done some pretty sick things over the years."  
  
Gohan had to agree, but didn't say anything while AJ looked at his picture.  
  
"Well any ways, after I showed my father Vanlash's file, I started looking around in it. I came across his crew and other listings of slaves they had before. Your name was the only one I could click on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gohan whispered as the mouse button was on his name, ready to be clicked.  
  
"You're the only one that has ever lived before."  
  
Gohan shot his head away, he only one who ever lived. Gohan always felt that he was the first, but the only one. It made him sick that people have been with those sick animals longer then him. Gohan now felt like a baby, there had been many before him.. It just wasn't human.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Yes, just go on with the story."  
  
"Oh."  
  
AJ turned her head back to the lab top, with the mouse under Gohan's name.  
  
"Now I'm not going to lie to you. But I clicked on your file. That is how I found out that you were from Earth and everything else. I also found some details on some of your battles."  
  
Gohan turned his head over at AJ, eyes widen open. At this point AJ felt like running away. She knew Gohan was going to be mad at her. She shouldn't of been going threw his file, but how could she help it. Out of the many slaves that Vanlash had, only one living. She just had to find this person with that much will power.  
  
Then again, what Vanlash and his crew did to this boy, he had no will power left. He was just a scared boy who cried every night over what happened.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
AJ looked over at Gohan, he seemed so hurt, his eyes were still bugged out and sweat was falling from his face. AJ face tighten up as she sighed lowing her head from the floor.  
  
"I know about your uncle, the prince, Frieza, Cell, and 3 battles after you were taken. The files say that you moved around too much to keep track. It says that a total of planets and races you destroyed over the years are 45, the ones on record."  
  
Tears started forming in Gohan's eyes, he had lost track a year after words. He never bothered counting all the things he had collected after each battle. How could he, he never wanted to know any ways. How many millions of people he had killed. AJ even knew about most of Gohan's battles on Earth as well. The Cell Games..The one game that started all the games.  
  
"I also found out about your father, mother, and little brother. I know I was being really."  
  
Gohan's eyes opened as wide as they could as he turned his head over at AJ.  
  
"What about my family?"  
  
AJ sighed as she clicked on Gohan's family bios. AJ turned the computer over to Gohan, to see a picture of Goku. Above the picture said Kakarot, the document must go by his saiyan name, yet Son Goku was in Italics.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it, it was his father. A picture of his father. He was grinning happily like always, with this spiky hair going in every direction. He seemed very happy, the same old Goku. Never could be upset about anything, wasn't in his nature.  
  
At the bottom of his picture there was a little button that says History. Gohan move the mouse and clicked it. The document was loaded and there was a picture of Goku in his super saiyan transformation. There was a list of things Goku has done in his life. Gohan went threw it all, trying to remember everything of his father.  
  
AJ sat there quietly, watching Gohan reading his father's history. She wanted to leave the room right now, but yet, her legs wouldn't allow her.  
  
Gohan got to the Cell Games part of his father's life. Telling the reader that he died saving the Earth. Gohan was proud of his father that day, yet was ashamed, why did his father have to get in the middle of his fight. Better yet why did he have to fight?  
  
At the end of his history page, Gohan's eyes widen, making sure that he read the part correctly.  
  
'After the kidnapping of his elder son, Kakarot was wished back to life by the Namk dragonballs, and ever since that day. He has been looking for his son.'  
  
Gohan started forming tears in his eyes as all his dreams had appeared at him all at once. It was true, it was all true. Everything in those dreams, they have been looking for him. They all have not forgotten about him. But worst, his father would leave his little brother, just like Goku did to him.  
  
Goku could never stay, he always had to do something. This was the lowest Gohan had ever seen him pull. What a waste, looking for something that couldn't be found. HIS little sweet Gohan that he knew was killed at the Cell Games. What a waste..  
  
AJ sighed looking at Gohan crying, she took the lab top and put it at the side, putting her arm around him. Gohan's head shot up as he looked at AJ, AJ took her arm away from Gohan and looked at the ground.  
  
"I feel like.such a baby."  
  
AJ wanted to go on, she didn't want Gohan to yell at her. It was wrong of her to look at his file, any ones file. She only cared about herself, looking at others personal life for herself, not caring about the others.  
  
"Here you, with your life.It makes mine sound so easy."  
  
AJ tears started hitting the ground, Gohan turned away, trying to push his own tears away. He didn't want AJ to know about him, what she did was wrong, but yet, Gohan couldn't yell at her for that.  
  
"You know."  
  
AJ head shot up as she looked over at Gohan, who got up from the couch and started walking backwards.  
  
"You know what I've done."  
  
Gohan hit the wall, not moving as he looked at AJ on the couch.  
  
"How could you LOOK AT ME!"  
  
Gohan yelled as anger started to build up. AJ got up, sensing his power raising.  
  
"Why would you even look at something like me."  
  
Gohan whispered as he sat down on the ground. AJ was afraid to go up to him.  
  
"I'm a killer, a murder, a devil is what I play in life so he can ruler the planets..."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan started to try to back away from AJ, she sat there, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"You none of."  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"  
  
Gohan transformed into a super saiyan. AJ blocked her eyes as a gold being was in front of her. His hair was a little longer, his muscles have gotten a lot bigger. But his face.  
  
His face looked angry, like he was ready to kill her. Tears falling from his face as AJ looked up at his eyes. They were black, it seemed that his eyes didn't change during his super saiyan upgrade. It didn't look right, black eyes in that form. AJ was scared out of her mind. She started backing up, afraid to do anything.  
  
Gohan stopped right were he was, realizing the tears in AJ's eyes. It was happening again..He was scaring others, he was truly a monster, one that should be shot to death.  
  
Gohan also just realized that he was in gold form. Not again, he hated this, the gold form. The demi-saiyan didn't even call it super saiyan any more. His father was a super saiyan, he was just the gold form.  
  
"No."  
  
The young boy whispered as he returned to his normal form. His black hair and his muscles more relaxed then before. AJ looked at him in fear. Gohan's eyes looked up at AJ.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
Gohan passed out, laying on the ground without moving. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ I hope that all made sense. It was kinda hard to write this chapter. I wanted to put something about AJ's life in this chapter, but it would not work. I already know what's going to be in the next chapter, so it might take 2 or 3 chapters to find out about AJ problems.  
  
Please review  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	15. Into a Helpless Dream

Hi, thanks for the reviews. I thought I would get more, but I didn't. I'm getting less and less reviews, so if you read my story and don't review can you take a couple of mintues of your time to do so. So I know what you guys think, and the faster I will update. Thank for all you guys who have stayed with this story. That means a lot.  
  
Pearlz: I made his eyes black for some reasons. It's because of the collar that Gohan's eye are like that. So if you stay in my story long enough you will find out, and you wouldn't be disappointed. :P  
  
Android 71: I make Goku nice in this story. It just makes Goku feel even worst. Thanks for the grammar grading in each chapater.   
  
I'm going to stop typing now because it's getting really annyoing. My 'e' button is not working so everytime I need the letter 'e' I have to cut and paste. It's not very fun.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z if you think I did...*starts to laugh*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Into a Helpless Dream  
  
*Gohan, what happen? *  
  
AJ sat there next to Gohan, moving his bangs out of his face as he slept. It has been an hour since he been knocked out.   
  
What happen early really freaked her out, Gohan's form just didn't seem right. She saw a picture of his father in the super saiyan form, for one, Goku had more control. Two: He was able to transform at free will. Three: His eyes, why were Gohan's eyes black while his fathers is green? Black eyes during that form looked freaky. They just didn't flow right with the rest of the form. Gohan was free from the collar, so why hasn't his form go back to the way it use to be?  
  
Gohan started to mumble and turn, it seems that he was having another nightmare. The poor soul was afraid of everything now.   
  
"Gohan?"  
  
AJ shot her head up and turned to the door, to see Mikia walking up to Gohan.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I dunno, it's a long story though. One that doesn't make any sense."  
  
Mikia put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I have the rest of the night, tell me this tale."  
  
AJ told her sister what happened. Once they were done, Mikia didn't know what to say as well. She turned her head from her sister and looked down at Gohan. He was still sweating, as well as twisting and turning in his sleep.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him?"  
  
Mikia looked over at her sister, who couldn't take her eyes off Gohan, brushing his bangs out of his face once again.  
  
"Why is he like this?"  
  
"AJ, he was a slave of Vanlash's, no one is going to turn out normal coming from him."  
  
"No, that's not it, there is more to that, I know it."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It must have been while at Earth. You should of saw his face when I showed him his father's file."  
  
Mikia's eyes widen.  
  
"You told him about that?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be right lying to him."  
  
"I guess your right. Poor guy though."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I mean…"  
  
"His father cares so much for him that he will look for him after being kidnapped."  
  
"But it doesn't tell us the whole story. It says that his father was died for a year right?"  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"He died fighting Cell right?"  
  
"Yeah, and it said that he was wished back with the Namek dragonballs, why wasn't he wished back early?"  
  
Truth to be told, although Gohan didn't know. The files never gave out the whole story, it said that Gohan defeated Cell, not how, not why, not what happened afterwards. They were lost, what really happened to Gohan?  
  
"You have a point there AJ. Should we ask him?"  
  
AJ turned over to Gohan, he was breathing hard now.  
  
"Would he even tell us? I think he will just turn super saiyan again."  
  
"Then how can we find out, the files aren't any help. And I want to help him."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They both looked at each other lost of words. AJ got up and walked to the window, looking out at the stars.  
  
"I have an idea, maybe you have heard of it."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"What if, we can get inside his dreams?"  
  
Mikia stepped back.  
  
"That isn't right, I mean, his dreams?"  
  
"I know, but unless we know what is going on, we can never help him. And you know he wouldn't tell us."  
  
Mikia looked down at the ground, true she did want to help Gohan. But going into his dreams, it just doesn't seem right.  
  
"Okay."  
  
AJ nodded her head and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"So how do we do this?"  
  
"We? It's all you sister."  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"Just in case Gohan gets pissed at you, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
AJ and Mikia looked to other way, they didn't have anything to say. Mikia turned her head to look at her sister, she sighed, looking at the ground.  
  
"AJ, I'm sorry about the other day…"  
  
AJ turned her head and looked at her sister. Mikia's head was down, sighing deeply.  
  
"I don't think your foolish, I was just upset."  
  
AJ walked up and hugged her sister.   
  
"It's okay."  
  
Mikia hugged her sister back, she felt so relieved. AJ already had enough problems, she didn't want her to have more. AJ let go of her sister, pushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Well Dream Messenger, what do I do?"  
  
Mikia smirked.  
  
"I might be the Dream Messenger, but I don't think so though."  
  
AJ laughed.  
  
"You, not the Dream Messenger, don't make me laugh. I mean, your just like what they say in the legend."  
  
Mikia blushed as she smiled.   
  
"Well how do we start?"  
  
Mikia watched as AJ moved closer to Gohan, moving his bangs out of his face. "The Dream Messenger" has never seen her sister caring for some one so deeply as she was with Gohan.   
  
"Well first, you have to be touching him in same way."  
  
AJ sat down on the floor, and put her hand on Gohan's knee. She looked up at her sister for the next step. Mikia smiled, AJ really was going to do this.  
  
"Well see this is the hard part."  
  
AJ bent her head to one side, blinking at her sister.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well, you have to try to get into Gohan's brain right. Well you try to move you body into it. Now this can hurt, you close your eyes and focus on Gohan. Feel your hand on his knee, try to become one with him. Do you understand?"  
  
AJ shook her head.  
  
AJ closed her eyes, and tried to focus. She really didn't know what she was doing. But she just had to focus on one thing, Gohan.  
  
The first things she noticed that Gohan was very cold. She could live with that though, but the young boy started breathing really hard, which took her off guard. Gohan seemed to be in a lot of pain, what ever was happening to him. So she had to do this, for him.  
  
She started thinking how cute Gohan was for one. His black hair, with that strong handsome face, and his eyes. She wanted those eyes to be normal, have some other form of feeling other then sadness and fear.   
  
She started to feel a little funny, like her spirit was leaving her. Energy waves started to form around her as she was getting weaker and weaker. She knew it, she was getting into Gohan's mind.  
  
Yet, a powerful shock hit her and she fell backwards. She got up, breathing hard, holding her hand on her chest. That really hurt, having her whole inner being thrown back into her body. She felt very hot.  
  
"Are you okay AJ?"  
  
AJ sat back up, trying to catch her breath as she look up at her sister.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
AJ placed her hand back on Gohan's knee and tried again. She felt hotter then before, the energy wave formed around her body as her spirit was leaving her body, and entering Gohan's. She felt numb, not able to move from were she was, it was hard to breath. It was more like, she couldn't breathe at all.   
  
It didn't stop her, all she thought about was Gohan's eyes. She didn't like looking into them, being lost within them. She wanted Gohan to be happy, not to look into those eyes and start to feel a sense of pity.  
  
AJ slipped and was thrown back into her body. She hit the wall, breathing harder with the back of her hand bleeding.  
  
"AJ stop! I don't want you…"  
  
"SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing, don't worry."  
  
AJ tried again, placing her hand in Gohan's now. Gohan moaned as he turned the other way. AJ knew that the demi-saiyan didn't or would ever want this to happen. But she felt like she had to, for him.   
  
AJ closed hers and tighten the grip on her hand. The energy wave started to form again as AJ felt very hot. This time she was going to do it. This time she forced on her hand and Gohan's. His hand felt warm, she felt safe in them. Although Gohan wasn't awake, she felt like he would protect her. She stopped about getting inside of Gohan, but how his hand was touching hers.  
  
She started to get a lot cooler, and all around her was black. AJ opened her eyes to find that she was all by herself.   
  
"Mikia?"   
  
AJ yelled but heard nothing, she started to walk, hearing her foot steps like she was stepping on broken glass.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
The future queen started to walk forward, was this Gohan's dream? If so, she had a bad feeling that it was going to get worst.  
  
You can never hide…  
  
AJ shot up her head and turned around. That voice sounded creepy, very haunting, it whispered and was low. If this was Gohan's dream, she didn't blame him for waking up in a sweat.  
  
From what you did…  
  
AJ started to run, it seemed like it was turning into her nightmare. Her heart started to pound as the sound of broken glass rang in her ears. She tripped, hitting her face on the floor. Now it felt like glass, she could feel blood falling from her face.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
AJ turned her head to see Gohan running just as she was. He fell on his knees as he started to cry. AJ walked up to Gohan.  
  
You must live with what you did…  
Stop running…  
Because there is no where you can go…  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gohan yelled as he started forming tears. AJ could do nothing but to look at him.  
  
The voice started to laugh.  
  
Now you must be haunted…  
Forever…  
  
The background changed into a lifeless place, only with rocks around it. There was a young boy smirking up ahead and a green bug-like man. AJ look behind her to find 7 people.   
  
"Gohan we all know you have the power, it's time to use it."  
  
AJ looked down at the 'older' Gohan before her, his eyes widen as he heard what the other man said.  
  
The younger boy did nothing but smirk up at the green bug-man up at him. The bug man was growing his arm back. Once he did, the boy and the bug started fighting again. AJ didn't keep her eyes off the battle.  
  
Gohan in the other hand, started running down to the battle. AJ couldn't move, all she could do was to watch helpless.  
  
Gohan punched the bug man, only to find his hand going right threw it. Gohan's eyes widen as the bug man turned to him. Gohan fell over and looked up in horror. The bug man laughed.  
  
"Don't bother, you can never run."  
  
Gohan tried to run, but couldn't, he only crawled backwards.   
  
"Cell…"  
  
Gohan hissed as he tried to get up. Cell smirked as he bent his head to Gohan's level.   
  
"Because of your foolishness, you will always be a failure. So stop trying."  
  
Gohan lowed his head as tears started to form, Cell did nothing but laugh.   
  
AJ tempter started to build. She started to run down until she was about 5 feet away from Cell and Gohan.  
  
"How dare you say such things…"  
  
But no one heard her as the sky got darker. Right in front of Gohan was the 2nd form of Cell blowing himself up. AJ looked in horror as Goku gave up his life to save his son over and over again. AJ looked down at Gohan, he couldn't hold in the tears, he was on the ground helpless. Cell stood up, laughing.  
  
AJ couldn't help it and stood between Gohan and Cell.  
  
"Don't get near him."  
  
No one did anything, Cell went threw AJ and grabbed Gohan.  
  
"Now you can go on like this forever."  
  
Vanlash appeared behind Gohan and put the collar on him again. Cell threw Gohan on the ground as Vanlash kicked him. Gohan yelled in pain as blood started coming out of his month.   
  
AJ sat threw, helpless as Cell and Vanlash beat on Gohan. AJ started to cry, she could do nothing. Yet again, she couldn't do anything. She tried to run from what was happening but she couldn't move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just in case you don't know, the dream was from AJ pov. I hope you liked it and please review.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	16. The Scar

I am so sorry! I didn't think it would take this long to update this story. I wrote it a long time ago, I just couldn't post it. Well, I really have nothing to say. There was one reviewer who said my story was good, but they were dissing everything about it. Plus they got the facts wrong, so all I'm going to say is read the freaking story again!  
  
Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
The Scar  
  
Mikia sighed deeply as Gohan was turning and twisting in his sleep. What was going on in there? Mikia wanted to know so badly that she was thinking about joining her sister into his dream. But she held herself back, AJ will tell her everything once she came out.  
  
Mikia walked up to AJ and sat next to her. She yawned, looking down at her watch, it was 10:30, past her bed time. She felt herself trying to fall asleep, but shot back up. She wanted to know what was going on with her caretaker, even if it took the whole night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then, the dreamed faded and there was nothing but blackness. Gohan sat there, starting into nothing, like he was getting another flashback. AJ fell to the ground, not wanting to get up.  
  
Then, another dream came up. It was in a nice forest outside a round little house. It seemed so peaceful there, a little boy with wild hair like Gohan's was running around. He had dark peaceful eyes, and the biggest smile anyone could ever make. He was screaming at everything around him, touching everything he could. Even the sky, he started flying up to the trees, laughing so innocently.  
  
AJ turned her head and looked at Gohan. He wasn't even watching the little boy. AJ felt though, that Gohan knew what was going on.  
  
A woman came out, sitting down on the ground, watching the little boy playing. She was wearing Japanese looking clothing with dark long black hair. She had dark, sadden eyes, and her face looked depressed. Gohan shot is head up, and looking at the woman. She seemed to be crying. AJ could tell that the dark hair woman was trying to hide it.  
  
A man walked out of the house, looking just like the little boy. Yet though he had innocent eyes and looking peaceful, the princess knew that he was hiding some sadness in them. AJ looked at Gohan, his eyes widen. Now that she thought about it, he looked just like Goku from the files.  
  
"What's wrong Chi-chi?"  
  
Chi-chi shot her head up and looked up at her husband.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Goku sat down next to Chi-chi, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chi-chi took a deep breath.  
  
"He never played like that, why is that?"  
  
Goku sighed, looking down at the ground. He knew who this was going to be about. He took his hand off her shoulder and on her knee.  
  
"Chi-chi, we got to stop living in the past. I know that you miss Gohan."  
  
Chi-chi shot her head and looked up at Goku. Her eyes looked up at Goku's as tears started to form.  
  
"You don't understand though. The way I treated him."  
  
"Chi, Gohan loved you very much."  
  
"NO! You didn't make him feel like crap, you never hit him, you never called him worthless, you never thought about his trust, you never."  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and looked away. Kami he hated this, why not just kill him now. It was slowly killing him inside. AJ looked over at the little boy, who wasn't listening to what his parents were talking about. Thank goodness for that.  
  
"Got in fights, you never let him grow up to fast, you didn't force him to grow up. You never did that Goku. It was all me.all me.I failed my son."  
  
Chi-chi looked away from Goku, and looked at right Gohan, or rather, right threw him.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry."  
  
Goku couldn't take this any more, he pulled his wife to him, holding her as she cried. Whispering in her ear, but all that Gohan or AJ could hear was.  
  
"My son is gone.My son is gone."  
  
AJ couldn't take it any more and slipped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AJ's body hit the wall, she got up shaking. Mikia ran up to her sister, helping her up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
AJ looked over at Gohan, trying to understand him, but couldn't. Just then, he was starting to wake up.  
  
"Shit, we got to hide."  
  
AJ took her sister's hand and dragged her into the closet. Just then, Gohan shot his head up, looking around. It seems that he forgot where he was for a minute. He got off the couch, walked up to the window, and opened it. The cold air hit his face as tears started forming. Gohan placed his hands on the window frame and lowered his head.  
  
Mikia wanted to walk up to Gohan, but AJ pushed her back. They both stared at Gohan as he lowered his head to his arms. His head lying in there, he didn't seem to be crying now.  
  
Gohan sighed, letting his tail hang lose from his waist. Gohan didn't know how hard it was to keep his tail there. The young saiyan just wasn't use to having his tail like that all day long. It was a lot better just having it hang there.  
  
Gohan looked up in the sky, there seemed to be three moons, not one of them full, thank Kami. He didn't want to kill any one, not any more. Gohan looked down at the scar on his wrist, it felt so good before he did it, thinking about that seemed like the best way to solve all his problems. To bad he failed, even at taking his own life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
He hated it, he just wanted it to end. There was no point in living yourself if you are going on killing people. 15 year old Gohan stared into space. He was beaten up by Vanlash, badly. It even hurt to move. Gohan's tears fell from his eyes as he took all his strength he had walked over to his pillow and sat down. He moved the pillow, there was a hole, of all things he could collect from all the planets he had destroyed. Gohan reached down to find a knife, he looked at it.  
  
Gohan smiled as he moved the knife to his wrist. Why go through this hellhole if you can just got to hell itself? It has to be better then this life.  
  
*I'm sorry I failed you, I failed you all. Now I can burn in hell like all devils do. *  
  
That is when he did it, he took the knife and slit his wrist.  
  
Dark red blood came out of his wrist. It hurt so bad, like nothing he had ever felt before. Gohan held his arm as he was around his own blood. His own sick blood. He hated this, why did he cut himself? Why couldn't the slave be strong enough to even live? This was shameful, he shouldn't die like this, he shouldn't have the choice to die, the people he killed never did.  
  
"What the fuck?.GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan heard a voice, but he couldn't look up, nor could he even see. He was going in and out of his own life. Gohan started coughing as cold hands picked him up and started running.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you boy?"  
  
Gohan coughed out blood, the man that was carrying him hissed, running into a room.  
  
"What happened Tomack?"  
  
Vanlash asked, running up to him and Gohan. Rexter and Weller looked over with widen eyes.  
  
"He tried to kill himself."  
  
Rexter laughed.  
  
"That would be my guess. Every slave does that."  
  
Vanlash picked up Gohan.  
  
"Well, that isn't going to happen."  
  
Vanlash put Gohan down on the ground, wrapping his wrist around in a cloth. Gohan coughed up more blood.  
  
He just wanted to die, he already slit his wrist. So why can't he just die? Gohan played that over and over again in his mind. He felt tears coming, yet he bit his lip and held them back. Gohan couldn't see what was going on, but he could barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"A little shit you are kid. You can never run."  
  
Vanlash sighed, picking up Gohan and putting him into the recovery tank.  
  
"Your going to get one hell of a beating after this."  
  
Gohan opened on of his eyes and stared at Vanlash, he was just a blur, before passing out.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Gohan started breathing hard, remembering every minute that day. Every time is crossed his mind, he would feel that same pain again. AJ started walking up to Gohan. Mikia tried to hold her back but it didn't work.  
  
She started walking slowly, not wanting to scare Gohan. Her heart was beating really fast every step she took.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
AJ put her hand on Gohan, but nothing happed. She looked down at Gohan and moved his arm away from his face to find that he was asleep. With one little tear in his eye.  
  
"Mikia, come over here."  
  
Mikia ran up to AJ to find that Gohan was asleep.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
AJ asked, picking up Gohan and holding him close to her. Mikia sighed, walking up to Gohan's energy bed.  
  
"Just put him in bed."  
  
AJ sighed, walking up to the energy bed and turned it on. She put Gohan down and moved his bangs out of his face. Mikia walked up to her sister, grabbing her hand. AJ looked down at her sister.  
  
"What happened."  
  
"All I can say that it was sickening."  
  
Mikia sighed, living her sister side and started walking out of the room. She turned and looked at her sister.  
  
"Just tell me when you are ready."  
  
And with that, Mikia walked back to her room. AJ turned back to Gohan, poor soul never looked peaceful.  
  
She had to recall to the dreams. Maybe it will help her understand Gohan more after seeing his dreams.  
  
The first dream, the one with Cell and Vanlash. It seems that these two people haunted him the most. She understood how the saiyan Goku died, but the question was why didn't he return when he had the chance?  
  
Some how, that battle scared Gohan the most, it was like, that battle taking his innocents, or what was left of it.  
  
Then the part with Vanlash. It seemed like he just made Gohan into this scared creature.  
  
Putting the collar back on Gohan also was a sign. It seems like that was Gohan's worst fear.  
  
The beating must be of both what happened to him physically and mentally. That not matter what, they were always betting him.  
  
AJ then recalled that she couldn't help Gohan. It could be that Gohan was so lost within himself, that he thinks that no one could help him.  
  
*Your just one hell of a puzzle aren't you? *  
  
But yet, that 2nd dream seemed to get him the most. But why would he dream of something like that? Gohan didn't seem like the kid who would want people crying over him like that. So him dreaming something like that like the last dream was out of the question.  
  
Was it, that he saw what was happening on his planet? That Gohan had some form of power that made him see how is family is without him? This was getting too weird.  
  
AJ felt she was getting wet on her face. She touched her check to find it wet and licked it, it was salty. She hissed at herself, balling her fist. She was crying.  
  
She couldn't help it, she was shaking like mad. AJ bit her bottom lip as more tears fell from her stern face.  
  
AJ looked down at her scar on her wrist, before bursting into a fit. She threw her hands up to her face and cried. She couldn't stop, nor she didn't even know why she started.  
  
The princess wrapped her arms around her self as more tears fell from her face. She felt so alone, she felt so much as a bother, she felt so hated. No one cared about her problems.  
  
Yet she was the princess, plus she was strong. How can she cry? When has Audrajoxie ever cried? Although many would think she doesn't, she does. All the time. She wasn't strong, she was weak. She drilled that in her mind that not matter what everyone said, she wouldn't believe it.  
  
Although she knew, she couldn't compare to Gohan. Yet, she couldn't help feeling pity for herself.  
  
She closed her eyes as more tears fell, but it seemed, that right when she closed her eyes, she fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's about it, hope you enjoyed and please review.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	17. The Link

Hey, thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm happy that you all are enjoying my story and I hope you also enjoy this chapter. I get no more spelling problems with any one so I'm happy with that.  
  
Hope this chapter is good. Hope you like it!  
  
I don't own DBZ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
The Link  
  
Gohan winced as the morning suns came out. Gohan yawned, getting up, and walked over to the window and shutting it. He turned around find AJ, sleeping on the couch in his bedroom. As soon as he saw her, visions from the night before entered his mind.  
  
*Oh no, now she knows I'm a… *  
  
Gohan wasn't planning on telling AJ he was a super saiyan, nor did he even want to transform again. He knew what happened to his eyes when he transformed, they were pure white.  
  
Then again, that was the first time turning super saiyan after being free. Gohan had to wonder, did his eyes return to the color they were once before? Or after everything, his eyes will never be the same again.  
  
Gohan wanted to ask the young princess, yet he didn't know if he could deal with the answer.  
  
Gohan glanced over to where the lab top was. He walked over to it, picked it up, and looked at his father's picture, Goku smiled back at him as he always did.  
  
Gohan looked threw his father's files, seeing if he could find his mother, or even his little brother. Goten didn't know how to walk before he was taken, his own little brother didn't know him.   
  
Gohan sighed, without knowing it, felt too tired to feel any pain and found his mother's file.   
  
There she was, Son Chi-chi, other then Piccolo, the one who influenced him the most. She was a beautiful as ever, her hair was down in the picture, not up like it always was.   
  
Yet, she didn't look to happy in the picture, and Gohan couldn't help it and looked away.   
  
"Is that your mother?"  
  
Gohan turned his head around to find AJ standing above him. He was too caught up in the picture to see that she was wake.  
  
AJ flew next to Gohan and sat next to him. Looking down at Chi-chi.  
  
"You look a lot like her, very much like her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
AJ touched the screen, not keeping her eyes away from it.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but to stare at AJ. She seemed so sad, she had tears falling from her own face, yet, she tried to hide them.  
  
"My mother died when I was 10."  
  
Gohan looked down at his mother's picture, lost with words.  
  
"I didn't take it very well, I was upset, very upset."  
  
Gohan looked up at AJ, which she didn't return. Her hand left the screen, and she placed her hand over her wrist.   
  
"I was depressed from this, I…"  
  
AJ stopped, looking away from Gohan. Gohan looked down at her wrist she was holding. Without thinking, Gohan moved her hand away, and brought it closer to him, so he could see what she was covering up.  
  
It was a scar, across her wrist.  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he looked up at AJ, her face looked fearful. Like it hurt her when he held her wrist in his hands.  
  
Gohan let go of her wrist. AJ held her wrist again, filled with tears. The only thing she could think of, was to run out of the room. And that is what she did.  
  
Gohan watched her leave, and looked down at her own wrist. She did that because of her mother. Gohan thought about doing that so many times when his own father died, but was to afaird to come threw with it.  
  
He didn't cry this time, he felt awful, but he didn't cry.  
  
All Gohan did was to walk up to the window, opening it, and flying out of it and to the roof.  
  
"AJ?"  
  
Mikia was walking into Gohan's room when she saw her sister run out of his room. AJ didn't turn around, but stopped at her door, for just a minute, before walking into it.   
  
Mikia sighed, something must have happened to get her so upset. Mikia walked into Gohan's room.  
  
Just to find the window opened. Mikia started to get worried, Gohan wasn't in his room. She ran over to the window and looked out it. Mikia looked up, and flew out the window.  
  
Gohan was on the roof, looking over the land. Gohan blinked when he saw Mikia, a little embarrassed as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you doing Gohan? We have to get ready for classes."  
  
Gohan stood up, looking down at Mikia.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan was about to fly down before Mikia grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan didn't know what to say, or how to react. Mikia stood up, letting go of Gohan.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gohan looked away, sighing deeply he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I just…What happened to AJ?"  
  
Mikia was a little taken back, she sat back down, looking over the land. Gohan looked down at her, she seemed to be sad, upset just as AJ was.  
  
"It started when our mother died, I was 6 and my sister was 10. I was too young to understand the meaning of death. Yet I don't know how it happened, AJ saw it all though. She saw our mother get murdered by a unknown person."  
  
Gohan sighed, looking away from Mikia and into the land. He didn't know what to say, he has seen his own father fade away from him that day, the Cell Games. He understood.  
  
"That's when the planet questioned their future queen. They saw how AJ acted after mother died. She didn't talk to any one, she ran away a lot. Her caretakers always gave information out to the planet about her life. So everyone knew just about everything."  
  
Gohan sighed, listening to her story made Gohan feel bad. Mikia looked up at Gohan.  
  
"That is when she did it. Father and her got in a fight about her being the queen. At age 11 she locked herself in her room, cut her wrist, and almost died. She almost died Gohan."  
  
Mikia started to cry, Gohan didn't do anything but just to look at the young princess. It must have been hard for Mikia to see her sister try to do such a thing.  
  
"That's when one of her caretakers told the planet about AJ trying to kill herself. That's when it got worst for her. Everyone started disliking her. They threw rocks at her, called her names, picked fight, she almost got raped a couple of times."  
  
Mikia looked over at Gohan, he seemed to relate, Mikia could tell. She could see that Gohan felt really bad. He hissed, putting his fingers in his head. He seemed upset.  
  
"Well, that's when she wanted to know how to fight. Her saiyan side came out you could say. So ever since then, she has been training her body and mind. She is one of the strongest fighters here."  
  
Gohan got up, he seemed depressed over the story that Mikia told him.  
  
"Well," Gohan turned his head and looked at Mikia, "We should get to your classes."  
  
Mikia looked at her caretaker as he started flying back to his room. He seemed, not really upset, not really sad, but pissed. He seemed mad at the story. About what happened to her sister. Mikia shook her head, not understanding it, and flew back inside.  
  
********Flashback*********  
  
"Not again, not again."  
  
It was raining, it was dark. Gohan was in a ball, crying in his bedroom. It was happening, the flashbacks of that day. The day when his father died, the day that everyone started hating him.   
  
Gohan couldn't run from it, ever. Tears were falling from his face as he held his head.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Gohan went to bad to worst, he was crying uncontrollably.   
  
Gohan felt warm arms around him, rocking him back and forth. Gohan couldn't open his eyes, no matter who this was, it was way embarrassing. Plus he couldn't stop crying.  
  
The being was rocking him back and forth, trying to clam him down. It was working a little bit. The young pre-teen wasn't crying as much, yet he was still afraid to open his eyes.  
  
Yet, Gohan saw his father again, disappearing with Cell all over again. Getting his left arm blasted just saving Vegeta, the last energy wave…  
  
"No…no…no…"  
  
"It's okay kid."  
  
Gohan realized who voice that was, he looked up to find Piccolo, trying to calm him down. Gohan got up, walking slowly away from Piccolo, leaning against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
Gohan turned around and his back leaned against the wall, sweating.  
  
"Gohan talk to me…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Piccolo looked into Gohan's eyes, he had so much pain and fear in them.  
  
"Why are you here, why were you holding me, rocking me, telling me it's okay. I thought you hated…"  
  
Piccolo walked closer to his young student, he seemed so…broken.  
  
"It's okay, it's me, don't be afaird. Gohan if that what is takes you make you alright, I will do all those things."  
  
Gohan didn't know how to take it, it's been so long since he has been held like that. Ever since his father was here, before Gohan's soul was filled with fighting, Gohan was red with embarrassment, he couldn't look into his teachers eyes. Not after he was crying like that.  
  
"It's just…that…My father held me when…I…was…before."  
  
Gohan sat down and tired to hide his tears, but failed.  
  
Piccolo had a sense a pity for his young friend. He couldn't believe how broken down he was. Yet he hated himself for not knowing this sooner. It had already been a year since Son Goku died.  
  
Piccolo walked closer to Gohan, and picked him up. Gohan didn't try to do anything, he just cried. Piccolo put Gohan in his bed, and placed the blankets on him.  
  
"Never lose yourself Gohan, never."  
  
And with that, Piccolo jumped out the window. Gohan eyes opened at what his old friend said, and with that, he was finally able to sleep.  
  
**********End of Flashback***********  
  
Gohan was sitting on the roof, looking over the land. The sun was setting and he was all alone. Mikia had some business with her father so Gohan had to rest of the night off. He was still feeling sick from the night before, so he went up to have fresh air. Bad idea.  
  
Tears started falling from Gohan's face, how he missed Piccolo. He was such a great guy, it was hard to have friends who would kill themselves just to save you.  
  
For some reason, Gohan flew off the roof and started walking around. He was looking for AJ, he sensed her near, about a couple of door ways down. He found the door, but it wasn't her room, without thinking or knocking, he walked in.  
  
AJ was in a training room, Gohan did remember how Mikia told AJ about some of her past. She seemed to be mediating. Gohan hadn't done that in a long time, he sat down next to AJ, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.  
  
AJ lift up one eye and looked over, to see Gohan next to her. She smiled, having an idea, and closing her eye.   
  
Gohan couldn't feel like he could mediate, to much was on his mind for him to try very hard. Gohan was more afaird of getting another flashback then anything.  
  
*Gohan, are you alright, your sweating. *  
  
Gohan didn't open his eyes, but it sounded like AJ was talking to him.  
  
*Um…AJ, are you talking to me? *  
  
*Yes, I trained with my mind that I'm able to go in people's mind and talk to them. *  
  
*Your sister was telling me a little about it. *  
  
*Oh, then I'm guessing that she told you why. *  
  
AJ sounded more confused then hurt. Gohan sighed, trying to relax.   
  
*I don't know what to say. *  
  
*You don't have to say anything Gohan. May I ask something for you? *  
  
*Yes. *  
  
*Well, I have a link with my sister, you know what I mean right. *  
  
*Yes, it means you can talk to the other person with the link whenever you want, and you can always feel them. I had one with my old teacher. *  
  
AJ could tell that Gohan felt sad about this.   
  
*Well, would you like a link with me. *  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he turned his head over to AJ, she opened one eye and smiled at him.  
  
*I would…like that. *  
  
Gohan was blushing, AJ didn't see, but she could tell that Gohan was a little shy about this. AJ laughed.  
  
*It will be a couple of minutes, try your best to clear your mind. *  
  
Gohan listened and tried to block all forms of feeling that he had so AJ could make their link.  
  
Gohan felt happy though, having a link with AJ made him smile.   
  
The link felt funny, Gohan head felt a little cold. He tired to ignore it, though it was pretty cold.   
  
AJ smiled, she done it, although she had some form of a chill down her. AJ was afaird how this link would turn out, but she had to find out more about him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just sorry I didn't update in a long time so I thought I should update this story a lot sooner then I do.  
  
Thanks and review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	18. Gohan vs AJ

Hey, thank you all for reviewing my story. (I wrote out this long ass authors note, but it got deleted, so I'm not going to do it again). Just I have a treat once I get 200 reviews, so review!  
  
Professor Authordude: I forgot to tell you, but yes! I want to join your club!  
  
Android 71: Thanks so much for your review *hugs * Your great!  
  
HI-FI Killer: Just wait and find out, the answer will come (sooner or way later)  
  
Jetforce9000: I know I'm taking such a long time, but I'm building my plot, I want you to feel for the characters as much as you can.  
  
MiraiXenia18: Hey, thank you so much for you reviews! Chi-chi is a bitch here, I'm glad that she feels guilty. Look what she did to my Gohan! Gohan doesn't know about AJ going into his dreams. I liked the Piccolo sense! And once I have a chance, I want to start reading your story again. Sorry I haven't for a long while.  
  
Eva-X1: *hugs * Thank you  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did, I'm a pretty good writer…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Gohan v.s. AJ  
  
Now that Gohan thought about it, maybe it was a bad idea to have a link with AJ. If AJ already had that kind of brainpower, just think what would happen if she saw his dreams or read his mind.  
  
Though, he trusted AJ more then that. AJ wouldn't be that noisy with his life.   
  
Gohan did have any idea what to do or where to go. He never been out of the building before, Mikia and AJ were busy with their own thing, so the only thing Gohan could think of was to go on the roof.  
  
He really liked it up there, although it brought him to tears once he stayed there too long. Yet, it was the only thing to do.  
  
Gohan sat down, letting the wind flow threw his hair. How he enjoyed it, the wind has always been with him, it was his way of calming himself down, or bringing him more meaning in his life.   
  
AJ stood behind him, watching Gohan relaxing as the wind was taking him. She smiled, she seemed to do that a lot, after Gohan came. Gohan just had that way, threw all the tears and sadness, it made her feel that way. But once Gohan formed a smile across his face, it made her day.   
  
*Gohan. *  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, now realizing everything around him, including the Princess standing behind him.  
  
"Hello AJ."  
  
That's when, AJ had an idea pop in her head. After her years of training, AJ had become the strongest fighter in her land. She wanted to know, would she be able to match up to Gohan.  
  
It could be risky, after that time he tried super saiyan and pushed her. Yet, she had to test herself, she had to see how well she was against one of the strongest…ever.  
  
"Gohan, if you mind…Can I have a match against you?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at the girl before him.  
  
Fight? He never had a fight for just fun in years. Fighting just for fun, it seemed like an insane idea.  
  
Although Gohan was about to say no he stopped. Gohan now realized that he needed to test himself. He felt weak as it was, crying from these flashback, yelling the ones on Earth each night, he needed to live again. This match with AJ would prove that there was hope in his life.  
  
Or it could just be another failure to add to the list.  
  
Gohan stood up, having his hair look live waves in the ocean. His face was so serious, like he needed this fight. AJ smiled, Gohan was going to try, she just hoped he doesn't do anything that would hurt him even more.  
  
AJ flew over Gohan and landed in the garden, Gohan jumped off the roof and faced AJ.  
  
"Gohan, you may heard of my power, but now you get to see if head on."  
  
AJ smirked as she started powering up. Big winds came as a white ki formed around her. She screamed as her power level was raising.   
  
Gohan was shocked, he didn't know that AJ had so much power in her, he could tell, although she was hiding it. Even in his super saiyan form he could have a little trouble. If only he didn't go 100% in his super saiyan power.   
  
Yet, Gohan tired to hide his power as much as he could, Gohan still didn't know if he could control his power in such a way.  
  
AJ screamed, powering up to where she was going to stay. She smirked as she stood up straight, looking at Gohan.  
  
"This isn't all my power."  
  
Gohan got down at fighting stance.  
  
"I know."  
  
AJ started flying up to Gohan, Gohan was ready though. Gohan straight on was foolish, he knew this. That is when AJ disappeared right in front of him. Though he sensed her coming from his left and blocked her kick.  
  
AJ was punching and kicking as Gohan, calmly blocking each one. Gohan could tell, she wasn't even trying. He jumped back, powering up just a little more.  
  
"I KNOW you can do better then that AJ. You wanted a match, now give me one."  
  
AJ hissed, powering up just a little more and punched Gohan. Gohan smirked as he was falling back, now it has only begun.  
  
Gohan back turn over and landed back on his feet, before shooting a blast at AJ. She moved out of the way just in time, to see the blast cut threw a tree. AJ looked behind her, thanking her god that she wasn't the tree.  
  
"Don't look behind you."  
  
That is when Gohan punched AJ, she flew back a little, landing right back on her feet and heading right for Gohan. She punched him, witched he blocked, and kicked him, causing him to trip.   
  
Gohan put his foot on her stomach and kicked her over him. She landed on her feet, to find that Gohan wasn't were she left him. She tried to sense him, but she couldn't feel him.  
  
That is when Gohan punched her, she fell to the ground. Gohan jumped back, giving AJ time to get up.  
  
She hissed at herself, whipping the blood off her mouth.   
  
*Your good. *  
  
Gohan didn't answer, but got back into his fighting stance.  
  
"Alright Gohan, enough with this warm up."  
  
That is when AJ crossed her arms and begin to power up, for real. She closed her eyes, finding the power that rest within her soul.   
  
Gohan felt AJ power going even higher at the state he was at now. He was going to have to turn super saiyan.  
  
Gohan, now was afaird. Not of AJ's power, but of his own. He knew very well that he could kick AJ's ass from the very beginning. Yet, he didn't know if he could stop. Super saiyan was a power unknown to him since the very beginning. He just hoped, that the test he was taking, that he would pass it.   
  
AJ was done, now with a green ki power flowing around her. She lifted up her hands, looking over at Gohan.  
  
"No one as ever seen my true power Gohan."  
  
Gohan was shocked, at the power he was at now, he wouldn't stand a chance. Gohan powered up as much as he could without turning super saiyan, yet having the gold glow around his body.  
  
AJ flew up to him, faster then Gohan could see, and head butted him. He fell backwards, before he could hit the ground though, AJ kicked him, sending Gohan in the air.  
  
*I can't turn super saiyan… *  
  
Gohan didn't block that thought from AJ, she growled, if she couldn't hold back any long, Gohan should at least give her a fair fight, she would just have to beat it out of him.   
  
Gohan recovered and punched AJ, although he missed. He kept on fighting, punching and kicking her, yet none made contact.  
  
But one, Gohan kicked AJ right across the face, she feel from the ground. Gohan smiled, he didn't need his super saiyan powers.  
  
That is when, the young Princess shot a energy wave at Gohan. It was a bight light, just like lighting. It sent lighting waves through out Gohan's body. Gohan tried to cover from it, but failed. He flew backwards, landing on the ground with new cuts on his body.  
  
"Like my famous attack Gohan? It's called Lighting Blast. I have never used this attack with full power. So I am a bit weaker."  
  
Gohan slowly got up, now starting to get mad. His saiyan rage was slowly coming over him. How dare he lose? Gohan couldn't lose, he was one of the strongest warriors in history, not matter what, he could never lose.  
  
That is when, Gohan hair turned gold. His body became bigger as lighting formed around him. He was now, in super saiyan two. Yet he didn't transformed fully. His eyes, those dark, scary, painful eyes, were still black.   
  
*Gohan, control yourself! *  
  
Yet, Gohan didn't listen. He began to attack AJ with the beginning of his super saiyan power. AJ didn't stand a chance, she was being thrown around like a rage doll. As Gohan, out of control begun to beat AJ. AJ cried threw Gohan's mind, but he was too lost to answer.   
  
*GOHAN PLEASE STOP! CONTORL YOURSELF! *  
  
Another punch, another kick, AJ couldn't fight back, with blood covering her once soft face, her arms and legs, bleeding as well. Gohan lost it, she went too far, and it was her fault.  
  
*I'm sorry Gohan, stop. *  
  
Gohan paused for a minute, looking at the beaten AJ he was holding by the neck. She was choking, crying, bleeding. Gohan threw her down, his evil black eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Ka…"  
  
"ma…"  
  
"ha…"  
  
"Ma…"  
  
*It hurts so bad, Gohan, where are you? *  
  
Gohan stopped, looking down at the weaken, crying AJ.  
  
*It's my fault you lost yourself…It hurts…Come back… *  
  
Gohan stop the energy wave he was making, and dropped to the ground. Staring at nothing as the cries of AJ ran threw his ears like bullets. Gohan was afaird to look as AJ now, after he lost control and begin to beat her.   
  
It took a minute, before Gohan picked up AJ, hearing her cry as he took her into her home, handing her over to the maid. After he knew that AJ was in the recovery tank, he took off.  
  
"Oh my god, AJ."  
  
It had been an hour since AJ walked out of the recovery tank. Mikia ran up to her sister, holding her tight.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Gohan and I had a match, I lost."  
  
Mikia looked up.  
  
"Gohan, where is he?"  
  
AJ looked out the window, she felt him, next to the walls that lead into the city, alone and scared, crying his heart out. She looked down at her sister, letting go of her, before flying outside.   
  
"AJ."  
  
Mikia called, but her older sister didn't answer. She sighed, looking out where her sister left her.  
  
"Why don't I get to know anything."  
  
*Oh Mikia. *  
  
Mikia and AJ also had a link, Mikia looked up, waiting for her sister to say anything.  
  
*Don't tell father. *  
  
And with that, AJ closed the link, and started flying to Gohan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you love it, hate it, want to beat me with a stick, or just thought it was okay. I really need to know what you think. I want to make you all happy with my work (though I wouldn't change anything for you). Please review.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	19. Hold On

Well, I'm so sorry that I couldn't update faster. You see, fanfiction isn't working at my house, so it took me forever to find another computer and post this chapter. I had is done for so long and I really wanted to post it. I had to re-space the whole thing over again! *sighs*  
  
Well, this isn't the great chapter that i was talking about, I'm pretty sure I can fit it in the next chapter. Now this is a song fic, by the group Good Charlotte, it's their new cd and the song is called "Hold On" (off their new cd song 8) and I think it goes well with this chapter, I hope you think so too.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or "Hold On"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hidden Bars   
  
"Hold On"   
  
It started to rain   
  
------------------------------------------   
This world, this world is cold   
But you don't have to go   
You're feeling sad You're feeling lonely   
And no one seems to care   
Your mother's gone   
And your father hits you   
This pain that you cannot bare  
--------------------------------------------   
  
AJ flew over to the young saiyan. It was her fault that Gohan beat the living shit out of her. She felt so bad, just image how he felt right now. She could feel his pain flowing threw her veins.   
  
In some weird way, she felt mad at herself. Now why should she go around helping this young soul when she had her own problems? AJ has been beaten, put against her will, been shamed, and other forms of abuse after her mother died, Gohan and AJ were just the same.   
  
She hissed at herself, feeling this way made her feel like crap. Gohan had it ten times worst, she knew it, though she couldn't help to complain. Though, there had to be a reason. Why is Gohan in her life, she had to find the answer to that. Maybe after all these years of her life meaning nothing, it meant something. In some weird twist of fate.   
-------------------------------------   
But we all bleed the same   
Way as you do   
We all have the same things   
To go though   
Hold on   
--------------------------------------   
  
Gohan sighed, calming himself down after the cry he just had. It was sickening, the way he beat on her, the way he hit her, the way she begged for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He was this demon, that he didn't even know about.   
  
Gohan shouldn't have tested himself. Like he could ever fight in a play full way anymore. Why would he want to any ways? That was the question that stuck in his mind for as long as he could remember. He saw the way Vanlash and the others "played". Was he slowly becoming them? Will his eyes be fulled with hate and blood? Was he starting to become the villain of the story? The one who will grab fate from the ones who have it and rip it into a million pieces.   
-------------------------------------------------   
If you feel like letting go   
Hold on   
It gets better than you know   
Your days you say   
They're way too long   
And your nights you can't sleep at all  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
The thing about Gohan though, that he couldn't move on. Sure AJ herself has been in some binds, but she still forms a smile some of the time. Well, only around her sister. Maybe that is who she had, her little sister.   
  
Mikia was the only person that she could ever trust. And the only one who could have a form of link with her. Other then Gohan.   
  
Why was Gohan able to break her? AJ found herself weak against the half-breed. She never knew such a person lived in this world.   
  
A person who could make her smile, yet, the person who can make her cry the most.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
And you're no sure what   
You're looking for   
But you don't want to no more   
And you're not sure What you're waiting for   
But you don't want it no more   
-----------------------------------------   
  
Gohan looked at his scar across his wrist again. Maybe it would be a good idea to try that again, before he hurts someone dear to him.   
  
Like AJ.   
  
Gohan couldn't look at AJ without his heart beating with great speed. AJ just had that way to make him stronger. Every time AJ touched him. He felt something inside of him.   
  
That he liked.   
  
That he could not understand one bit.   
  
Gohan wished that he was able to control this force that was inside of him. He wished that he could touch AJ with his two hands, without pain or fear. And he wasn't able to hide that feeling inside of him.   
  
The feeling that he didn't know could come out of his painful heart   
  
He loved AJ.   
  
-------------------------------------   
But we all bleed the  
Same way as you do   
We all have the same things   
To go thought   
Hold on   
If you feel like letting go  
------------------------------------  
  
AJ landed, she could sense Gohan right ahead. She wanted to walk, so she can think about this. About Gohan, about that fight, about herself.   
  
Everyone who had eyes could see it. That something about Gohan made her not able to control herself. Something about Gohan that she just wanted to keep on touching, keep on searching for that mystery.   
  
AJ thought if over many times, it wasn't love, it couldn't be. AJ couldn't love, it wasn't in her nature. And how could it be in Gohan's? Not even Mikia knew the whole story of her older sister. The future queen had suffered far more then that. Everything that Mikia knew would only be a joy ride.   
  
AJ wanted to take her time, for her, she needed to think what to say to Gohan. She knew, nothing in the world could make him feel better.   
  
And she didn't know how she knew that, she could just feel it.  
  
---------------------------------   
Hold on   
It gets better   
Then you know   
Don't stop looking   
You're one step closer.  
---------------------------------   
  
As the rain kept on pouring, Gohan just sat where he was. Against the wall, and it felt like each drop was falling on the teenager. Gohan cried again, he couldn't win her heart. She couldn't look at him more then this thing. This freak that just happen to drop by at the right time to become a baby sitter for the youngest Princess.   
  
Gohan then, sensed AJ coming up to him, his head shot right up, looking at where he would see this Princess.   
-----------------------------   
Don't stop searching   
-----------------------------   
  
Out of the trees and bushes came AJ. She was wet just as much as Gohan. She looked like she was just fine after the fight between the two. She stood there, staring at the redden Gohan. Not able to speak, not able to move, she didn't know what she could say to have the soulless soul in front of her feel better.   
  
-----------------------   
It's not over   
-----------------------   
  
Gohan was still bleeding, but only a little bit. He was shaking all over, as he bit his lip, holding himself from crying in front of her. His face was red and puffy from crying so much. But his eyes, they almost seemed lifeless, full of fear and pity, full of pain from all the years, of the guilt and none self worth, and he wasn't even looking up at her. AJ knew, that more sadness would come out if he looked up.   
  
AJ in the other hand, she looked worried. She stood there, with her helpless eyes upon Gohan. Her face was also a little red, her hair covering up her sadden face. AJ saw how Gohan wasn't trying to look at her, they both sighed, still not able to move.   
  
"I'm sorry!"  
-----------------------   
Hold on   
-----------------------   
  
Both Gohan and AJ yelled at the same time, each moving a little closer to each other. Both nervous, both scared, both couldn't take their eyes off each other. AJ started walking out of the bushes as Gohan still sat down, looking at the ground. Flashbacks started to fill his mind, he tired to push them back but failed.   
  
********Flashback*******   
  
"Gohan get back here!"   
  
Chi-chi yelled as Gohan was running away into the forest. It was raining, the 11 year Gohan didn't care. He couldn't handle it, another fight with his mother, it was starting to get out of hand. He kept on running, not looking back, although Chi-chi voice ran in his ears to turn around. Tears running down his cheeks, not understanding what was going on. Feelings of lost and betrayal fell over this saiyan.   
  
Gohan kept on running, and he couldn't stop, nor did he want to. He came up to a hill, yet, that didn't stop him one bit. He started running down, faster then he was before. He had to run, from this monster behind him, chasing him, trying to clam him. And that monster was slowly winning.   
  
Gohan tripped, rolling down what seemed an endless hill. Gohan didn't try to stop himself. He kept on falling, having every rock hit him on his way down. The saiyan could feel blood dripping from his body, though he didn't care. Tears flew along with the blood, as Gohan closed his eyes. Hoping that his fall would end soon. The cuts were getting dirty and infected. He seemed to getting new cuts every time he fell.   
  
Then, Gohan hit a tree, and hard. Gohan hissed in pain, trying not to scream. That is when Gohan let all his tears fall, the tears that were inside of him right when the fighting started.   
  
"What are you doing brat?"  
  
Gohan looked up to see Vegeta, arms crossed as he looked down at the boy.   
  
"I know damn well that you could have stopped yourself."  
  
Gohan didn't answer back as he tired to get back up. He hissed again, trying to hide his pain as he sat back down. He was bleeding a lot, and his right leg had a very deep cut, he couldn't get up, not did he want to. Vegeta let out his hand.   
  
"Get up."   
  
Gohan stared at Vegeta's hand, not sure what the Prince was trying to get at. Why would Vegeta be here, why would Vegeta help Gohan?   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
Gohan asked, looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and kneed down at the boy.  
  
"You saved my life, as the Prince of the Saiyans, I must thank you for that. For my race."  
  
Gohan smiled, grabbing Vegeta's hand as he started standing up. Yet the lost of blood made him weak, and almost fell right over. Vegeta then carried Gohan and started walking away.   
  
********End of Flashback******   
  
--------------------------------------   
What are you looking for   
What are you waiting for   
--------------------------------------   
  
"Gohan?"   
  
AJ asked as Gohan looked up at AJ, holding back the tears from that flashback. Gohan sighed, remembering that raining night, and he had a feeling, he would remember this one. AJ sat down next to Gohan, looking in front of her.   
  
"I shouldn't have pressured you into that fight. I shouldn't have got you mad like that."  
  
Gohan shook his head, looking away.   
  
"You have no right to say you're sorry. It's my fault, and you know it."   
  
Gohan hissed between his teeth. AJ bowed her head, feeling even more guilt then before.   
  
"I shouldn't have tried... "   
  
AJ shot her head up, looking at Gohan, who was looking ahead of him.   
  
"I know better then that, the only way I can be controlled is threw the collar."  
  
"Don't say that Gohan."   
  
Gohan didn't look up, it didn't even seem like he hear her. AJ hissed, grabbing Gohan's shirt and pulling him to her.  
  
"Why are you making me like this?"   
  
AJ yelled, not letting go and staring straight into Gohan's eyes. Gohan looked back into hers, shocked by the question. Both seemed to be lost for a minute, looking into ones eyes, seeing the pain, happiness, their past, future, hopes, dreams. AJ shut her eyes, looking away from Gohan's. When all Gohan wanted to do is to look deeper into hers.   
-----------------------------------------------------   
Do you know what you are doing to me   
Go ahead What are you looking for.  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
"Tell me Gohan, why are you doing this to me. I've only known you more then a week. I feel weak around you! And I hate it."   
  
Gohan didn't know what to say, AJ didn't let go of Gohan. She held him, closer to her face, waiting Gohan to answer her.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Gohan whispered, knowing that he shouldn't have said that, knowing the answer to what he just said. He had a better chance of hiding any emotions but this, this feeling, he couldn't control.   
  
AJ eyes widen, she wasn't expecting that answer, though, she had to admit it made her feel good...   
  
NO! AJ knew what would happened if she loved, he would just run away. Not taking her, breaking her heart. No one loved her, everyone hated her! If she was "loved" no one would be throwing rocks at her, calling her a bitch, beating her, teasing her, killing her slowly inside.   
  
And if Gohan did love her, he wouldn't of done what he had done that day. Now that fight hurt her most inside. If Gohan did love her, he wouldn't of done that. He would be holding her, whispering those words into her ear, kissing her, knowing her. Everything that lovers did. Love and AJ didn't go together. AJ and hope crashed to the ground along with her mother's dying body. AJ felt pain flowing threw her, by that answer that Gohan gave her, made her want to cry. Made her want to run.   
-------------------------------------   
Hold on If you feel like letting go   
------------------------------------   
  
AJ let go of Gohan, moving a little ways from him. Gohan looked at her, now it was her turn to answer him. The Princess slapped Gohan across the face. As AJ slapped him, all his hopes, dreams, a chance flew away. Gohan turned his head back to AJ, holding his cheek.   
  
--------------------------------------   
Hold on   
It gets better then you know   
--------------------------------------   
  
AJ was shaking, red in the face, and angry. How could Gohan make fun of her like that?   
  
"Fuck you Gohan. How can you play such a trick."   
  
AJ started walking away, when Gohan got up and grabbed her wrist.   
  
The funny thing about that, Gohan's wrist with his scar, caught AJ's wrist with her own scar. Each saw this, and were shocked. Surprised that the other tired the same cruel fate. They couldn't say anything, both sides could feel the pain of each cut running to them.   
  
-----------------------------------   
Don't stop looking   
Your once step closer   
----------------------------------   
  
Gohan though, was the first to let go, tears running down his soft cheeks. At the same time, both ran. Both couldn't take the feeling that they felt deep within themselves. Both couldn't handle their eyes, their past, their scars. They were scared of the out come, scared if both could truly love each other.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
Don't stop searching it's not over   
Hold on   
-------------------------------------------   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I really like that one line I wrote in the beginning  
  
"...Was he slowly becoming them? Will his eyes be fulled with hate and blood? Was he starting to become the villain of the story? The one who will grab fate from the ones who have it and rip it into a million pieces."  
  
I don't know what is up with that line, but I love the meaning of it! I'm so proud of that quote! Well, sorry for the long update, but please review.  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	20. Haunting Flashbacks Review Special

Hey! Guess what! I think you've guessed it. The 200th review special! Sad to say though, that this chapter is about as long as it always is, and even if this wasn't the review special it would turn out the same way. And this IS NOT THE CHAPTER I WAS TALKING ABOUT.  
  
But what is special about this, is that I had answered all you back from your reviews, so think of that is great. I will do something greater (with the story) my next 96 reviews, so get reviewing all!  
  
I gave reviewer of the review special awards, and you know what that means.NOTHING! I have the flu right now, and I'm bored, so I just came up with an idea. It does mean that if you get it, your great, and keep reviewing for me.  
  
Now, because of this chapter, I had to change the rating. It talks about sexually things that I'm not sure people will like, but you don't HAVE to read it to know what is going on. You'll just have a better idea. It's not that bad, but I feel I should change the rating. Tell me if you disagree. Just don't read the flashbacks if you don't want to read about rape or eating human parts. Yet, to tell you the truth, it's really not that bad, I didn't go into that much detail.  
  
Danni: You've been waiting? I have been waiting to get to that point! Because I have all these ideas after the last chapter.It's so unbearable. I just have to think how put them down now lol.  
  
MiraiXenia18: *hugs * Oh thanks so much for your review! I try hard to torture Gohan and AJ threw out this whole fic (you'll see in this chapter), but I can promise that in the end they WILL find happiness. I thought the song did well, and I'm glad you like it too. Thanks for all your reviews, and I will read your story.  
  
Sakiyama: Well, I can say this, if you don't want Gohan to suffer, do not read this chapter. :P  
  
Professor Authordude: Ah, come on, AJ has it hard too. She's not ready to say those three little words. Plus Gohan is rushing just a little. Give my girl a chance! She'll come around to him. LOL thanks for all your great reviews!  
  
Android 71: *hugs back * Ah, thanks! Hey where is my happy candy Android 71? Come on, share the love! *about to hand Android 71 a reviewer of the review special award, but put it back * Well, your always reviewing my stories *hands her the award * hehe  
  
HI-FI Killer: *pat on back * It's alright, don't cry.hehe.  
  
Stupid kid 04: *hands stupid kid 04 reviewer of the review special award * Thanks so much for reading my story, or should I say stories! Dude, that is so cool that you are reading both Hidden Bars and Replacement! My two best stories yet. As you can tell, Yuugi is my favorite character, so it's so much fun to put in pain!  
  
otepoti: Well, thanks!  
  
gohans-girl: *hugs * Thanks so much for your review, I'm happy that you liked it, and you were the first to review my chapter (that's why you're the last one on the list). Thanks for saying I'm gifted (other then spelling), I guessed I should start to study for my spelling test :P  
  
I have a note at the bottom of this chapter, please read it. Plus I have a poem, so read, and find out the treat at the bottom.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Haunting Flashbacks *Review Special *  
  
It had been two days since that night. Both Gohan and AJ could not even look at each other. AJ did tell her sister Mikia of the dreams that Gohan had, and Mikia was upset about it.  
  
Gohan started opening up to Mikia and the two started to become very close. She was always there after Gohan's dreams and flashbacks, holding him and telling him it was all right. And Gohan was there for her, to play with, to go to the royalty dinners with, and just a friend that she could talk to. Gohan always listened, and told her what he thought of the problem. Gohan and Mikia were becoming best friends.  
  
Though, Gohan didn't tell his best friend about that night, until now.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan and Mikia were taking a walk around the castle, just talking. Gohan looked down at Mikia.  
  
"What's up with you and my sister, I notice that you guys aren't talking."  
  
Gohan turned white, and turned his head around, Mikia blinked in confusion, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Um.well."  
  
Mikia touched her caretakers arm.  
  
"Gohan, you can tell me anything, I want to know what happened. You both looked upset when you came back."  
  
"Don't get mad at me."  
  
Gohan whispered, bowing his head, a little embarrassed that he was going to tell the princess what happened.  
  
"I wouldn't get mad."  
  
Gohan and Mikia sat down, up on the staircase, facing each other. Gohan told Mikia what happened that night, what he said and how she reacted. How he felt so bad about hurting her, and that at times he couldn't control his power. And, seeing her scar, and how terrified he was because of it. Mikia didn't say anything, she just listened. She was mainly waiting for him to start crying, for some feeling other then this blankness to come out of him. But, nothing happened, he sighed a lot, but that's as far as he went.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Gohan?"  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. This feeling inside of me Mikia, it's nothing I ever felt before. Every time I think of her, which is every minute since I met her, I have this feeling. I'm scared of this feeling."  
  
"But why are you scared of it?"  
  
Gohan's head lowed, Mikia got a little closer to Gohan, waiting for his answer. It took a while before he said.  
  
"What if something happens to her, what if she never gets better. If something ever."  
  
Gohan hissed, bowing his head a little more, he closed his eyes and looked away from Mikia.  
  
What Mikia wanted to know, what he meant by 'what if she never gets better' This whole thing started scaring this teenager. Gohan did seem that he really cared for her sister, and she knew that AJ needed to know that, and accept it.  
  
Just then, AJ herself started walking down the stairs, and she didn't see Gohan or her sister as she was walking down them. She looked tired and stressed out, she was on her way to talk to her father, he was going to talk to her about her test.  
  
Other then Gohan, this test was stressing her out. This test was an amount of problems that AJ might face as a queen, and in front of the whole planet, she had to answer them. To tell the truth, she didn't know what to do if she became queen. If you didn't pass the test, other then the world not trusting you, you would have to wait until the king died to become queen. With her fathers health as it is, that would take a long time. Plus she didn't even want to be queen. She knew deep down that she couldn't rule a planet, she could barely rule her own life. Some how she had to break it to her father that she was going to wait on this test, until she's a little older at least.  
  
"I feel so uncertain about everything. All of this is getting way out of hand. I want it to stop Mikia, I want all these dreams, flashbacks, feeling to end. But I can't.Everything will always haunt me, and it hurts. I wish I could control myself, I wish I didn't see the things I do, I wish I could tell your sister I love her, and for her to answer me back."  
  
Gohan was starting to form tears at this point, Mikia couldn't do anything, she just looked at him, as he was whipping his tears from his eyes.  
  
Just then, AJ blinked back to the real world and saw Gohan right below her. She was about to go back up the stairs, but she tripped as she stopped and fell down the stairs, not able to control herself.  
  
Gohan looked up just as AJ fall on top of him, and they both rolled down to the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Things were a little blurry for AJ as she was shaking from what just happened out of her. That fall hurt a lot. She growled and she was acing all over. She opened her eyes, and looked down at Gohan, she was right on top of him.  
  
Both saiyans were shocked, not able to get up. Both just stared into each others eyes, scared that they were on top of each other. Gohan and AJ both had flashbacks enter their minds, but without knowing it, both opened their links to each other the first time since that rainy night. Both were saved from their flashbacks, but both haunted by each others.  
  
******AJ's Flashback*****  
  
A young 10 year old girl was smiling. With her long brown hair moving into the wind. She was moving in such grace for her age. She grabbed a locket that was hanging from her neck and smiled, turning the corner.  
  
"Let me fuck you."  
  
The girl turned around, and that is when a man grabbed her and threw her in the ground. She was about to scream, when the man grabbed her mouth and forced his tongue into it. The child's eyes widen, trying to push him off, trying to run away, trying to just breathing. But nothing worked.  
  
The man stopped, and all the girl could do was breath. He stood up, starting to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"Princess AJ, you know I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice."  
  
"What."  
  
AJ asked, trying her best not to cry in front of this man. He was in the dark, so she couldn't see him, but she could tell that he was tall, and had red hair.  
  
The man said nothing, and threw himself on top of her. She almost cried out in pain, or she wished she could, the evil man on top of her placed his tongue into her mouth once again. He placed his hand up her leg, with such force it could make AJ scream.  
  
That's when.He did it, he put himself into her with such pain, that AJ was going to pass out. He took her, without a thought. The pain in her eyes were so un-human that you could feel nothing but pity. Her eyes changed that night, they were filled with love, life, pride, but now you found nothing but sadness, lonely, and lost.  
  
The man stopped kissing AJ, and started to laugh. That's when he bent down into her neck, kissing it softly, trying to be romantic when he already ruined it for her. He then, bit her neck, and hard, like he was trying to suck her blood out. AJ could do nothing but feel the pain and feel the blood drip from her neck.  
  
AJ did nothing though, she lied there, looking up at the heartless man in front of her. Her eyes seemed lifeless. What would bring him to this kind of insanely to rape her. It hurt so badly, and why did he do it? That was all you saw in her young eyes, you knew that it was running in her head a hundred times over.  
  
Just then, a woman screamed, and ran up to AJ and the man. She called out AJ's name, and everything went black.  
  
********End of AJ's Flashback******  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it, some one raped AJ, at the very young age of 10. She didn't even have a chance to become a woman. Gohan was shocked, he could relate to her.  
  
AJ's eyes were still wide open, looking at Gohan without really looking at him.  
  
Gohan just realized, that AJ must be seeing a flashback of him. The teenager's eyes got bigger as he grabbed AJ's shirt collar.  
  
"What are you seeing?"  
  
Gohan yelled, shaking her a little, but she was not responding. Gohan closed his eyes tight, trying to hold the tears that were falling down his cheeks. AJ was seeing something, and Gohan didn't have any idea what it was, and he didn't want her to see anything about him. Not like this any ways.  
  
He shook her again, trying to snap her out of the flashback she was watching before her.  
  
*******Gohan's Flashback******  
  
Gohan was sitting there, rocking slowly, waiting for something to happen. Knowing that something will happen to him, like most nights.  
  
It was Gohan at 16, you could tell that whatever was going to happen happened a couple of days before Gohan came to Planet Vishzu. His hair was still long and he didn't have a tail.  
  
That's when, Rexter walked into his room, she was smiling at Gohan, while hiding a bag behind her back.  
  
"Well Gohan, I've missed the fun we use to have, let's have some of that tonight shall we?"  
  
"Get.away.from me."  
  
Gohan whispered, tightening up his body even more, knowing that what he just said would cost him in the end. Rexter shook her head, walking closer to Gohan.  
  
"Now you're going to regret that boy."  
  
Rexter whispered, slowly getting on top of Gohan, smiling in her evil way. Gohan knew what was going to happen, you could see that he just wanted her just to do it and get it over with.  
  
Rexter grabbed something out of the bag, it was red and small. Gohan knew now what she wanted him to do, and tired everything in his power to back away, but the power of the collar didn't give him much to work with, he was trapped, to do this again. You saw the fear in his eyes, you saw him wanting to cry now, but doing everything in his power not to let out those tears. Rexter smirked, moving her head closer to Gohan's.  
  
"Come on Gohan.Now I know you want to taste the yummy heart. It's of that girl you tried to save."  
  
Gohan's eyes looked so haunted, as Rexter took a piece of the heart and brought it to his mouth. Gohan shook his head, not opening his mouth.  
  
Rexter shook her head, laughing, and grabbing a bigger piece of the bloody heart. She put the piece into her mouth, grabbed Gohan's mouth, and kissed him. She was kissing him so roughly, that he was coughing during it. She was moving the heart into Gohan's mouth, and Gohan tried to move it away, he didn't want to eat it. He didn't want to taste blood again, his eyes were wide as he tried to push her off him.  
  
Rexter got the heart in Gohan's mouth, but the foolish saiyan spit it back out. This got Rexter mad. She took an even bigger piece of the heart and put it into her mouth. She jumped on Gohan and did the same trick again, but you could tell that she was trying harder. She was forcing her tongue and that heart into Gohan, and Gohan was at a weak state, and was having a hard time with this force.  
  
Gohan, for the first time that night, looked in Rexter's eyes, and he saw that she had a plan to have him shallow this heart. Her hands slowly moved to his sides, and that is when she started to stab her nails into Gohan's sides. The boy's eyes just about rolled in the back of his head, as a tear escaped his eye. Rexter smirked while kissing Gohan, and jabbed her nails harder into his skin. Blood came out of his own sides, as he tried everything in his power not to eat this heart. Rexter then, started making longer cuts at Gohan's sides, having it dirty and infected, black and blue, in pain and in blood.  
  
Gohan, then gave in, he had to, he had to do anything to have the pain at his side stop. He closed his eyes and tried to look away, dropping his guard for just a second.She shot the heart down his throat but didn't stop kissing him. Gohan then started coughing, but this did not stop Rexter. Rexter smirked, and then bit Gohan.  
  
Gohan knew what was happening, you saw it in his fearful eyes. She was going to take him as she had done before. She was going to have it with him and laugh about it later. She wanted him, so she was getting him.  
  
Tears fell from Gohan eyes, as he was trying to hold himself from screaming from what was happening to him. The pain of the way she was doing it didn't seem right. It didn't seem that this was the way to have sex. It hurt Gohan, you just saw it.  
  
His eyes didn't change, they stayed the same horrible way. The way of nothing. His eyes were becoming blank.  
  
******End of Gohan's Flashback*****  
  
Gohan was in a crying fit now, shaking AJ, yelling at her to wake up so he would know what she saw of him. He slowly started to stop, and cried while setting her down.  
  
AJ blinked a couple of times, starting to wake up from that flashback. She looked up, and saw Gohan crying before her, and in a second, the flashback played itself over. AJ then started getting tears in her eyes. Knowing what Gohan just went threw, it had to be a couple of says since coming here. That means he would still.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Gohan cried, looking down at her, in so much pain just waiting for her to answer. But she couldn't, she couldn't tell Gohan what she saw, she was now scared for the rest of her life, he had it much worst then her.  
  
She cried along with Gohan, knowing what happened to him, wanting to help him stop crying when she didn't even have the kind of strength to stop herself from crying.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
The half human yelled, lifting AJ again, wanting to shake her, but he found himself weak and he couldn't. AJ slowly sat up, getting out of under Gohan, breathing hard at what she just saw. She then, slowly, brought her hands to Gohan's shirt and lifted it up.  
  
His sides were all black and blue, it looked like all the cuts have been reopened and slowly bleeding. It was infected and it looked like it hurt.  
  
Gohan gasped, looking into AJ's eyes. He was breathing hard and couldn't get out of the gazed look he had. He started backing up slowly, trying to run from that flashback that she saw. He rather so suffered like that a million times before having her find out what Rexter did to him. What she always did to him. She once told him that he was her toy, and the sad part of the tale, he was, and Gohan knew it. Though, he didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes, got up and ran. He heard Mikia calling after him, but he couldn't turn around. He couldn't face AJ now because she knew. Gohan ran into his room and threw himself of the couch, crying into it. Wishing that what happened never did, wishing that somehow had nothing to do about what happened, that he killed Cell when he had the chance.  
  
AJ slowly got up, and something in her wanted to go after Gohan. She shook her head, trying to get the visions in her head to go away. Mikia grabbed her sister's hand.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
AJ whipped her tears away, not looking down at her sister.  
  
"I saw how Gohan got those marks on his sides."  
  
Mikia covered her mouth, not knowing what to say.  
  
Just then, Gohan remembered the man from AJ's flashback, and his crying slowed down. He was staring into space as pictures of the man in the shallows came again to him. How tall he was, the color of his hair, the way he talked and laughed. Gohan could only think of one name. He hissed while crying when he said.  
  
".Vanlash."  
  
And he seemed to be the one to blame. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's it, Gohan and AJ seem to have more in common each day, which isn't that good.  
  
NOTE: Now I'm really getting tired of people who just started reading my story, and tell me about my spelling mistakes. Now people, I know about this problem and it's really starting to annoy me. Now, I know some of you have offered to edit my story, and if you want to, I can choice someone to edit the beginning chapters (at least up to chapter 11). So new readers don't turn away from my story and I end up getting a disappointing review. If you offer I'll email and tell you if I want you to edit my story. I'll find some way to do something for you too, like put you in the story or something. Well, if you think you have time (unlike me) to edit my story, please leave a review and tell me.  
  
Now, for that poem. I started writing poems a while back, and here is on about Gohan in this story..Enjoy.  
  
I sit in the dark corner Afaird to move It's going to happen again And it scares me so  
  
I can't stop shaking As I see the pictures enter my mind And it's slowly killing me That I can't be in them  
  
This scar haunts me To show how much of a failure I am From the blade that crossed my wrist I know I'll never be the same again  
  
I hate to cry But I feel I can't hold it any longer Because pain covers my body When I try to hide it  
  
I know that you can't help I'm too deep to be rescued Plus you have your own problems So please don't help.  
  
I don't want your guilt I will only cry more at night I hate myself I'm too weak to last  
  
You were wrong father I'm not anything great I just don't understand the faith you had That I could do something.  
  
Look at your son now He's the devil Because devils kill And that is what I've done  
  
Forgive me mother It was my fault you cry at night I should have listened Now look at me.  
  
Can't you see the tears Because of this nightmare that will never end That I bleed at night I'm just worthless  
  
So just let me die I need my disturbed soul rest in peace Because my angel had died At age eleven  
  
It will never end I have failed So lock my soul in hell And have true demons laugh at me.  
  
If you didn't get it, it was about Gohan's feelings on everything, and how he thinks he can't get help. I hope you enjoyed it, and I was saving it for this chapter. So I guess you can say, that is the special in the review special.  
  
Review!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	21. Legend and Love

Hidden Bars  
  
Legend and Love  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, looking away at the setting in front of him. He had been on the roof all day, he couldn't face the world now.  
  
The wind danced in his hair, but today, he hated it. He first tried to block the wind from doing such a thing to him. Yet, when he knew that he had lost, he made a loud growl and put his hands over his head.  
  
AJ watched from the other end of the roof. Gohan seemed very upset. She didn't want to see that flashback, about what happened to Gohan. AJ could of bet that that kind of thing happened all the time to Gohan.  
  
She looked at his sides, from that little tumble down the stairs, Gohan's shirt was now red and bleeding. AJ started to get a little nervous, she was about to turn away when.  
  
"I know you're up here, "Gohan turned his head around, "AJ."  
  
And AJ wanted to pass out from the boy in front of her. His hair was a mess, much worst then it usually was, the wind waved in his hair, messing it up from it's normal spiky look, though it was mostly in his face. He was shaking, a little set back about what happened, as AJ was watching him. But his eyes, his eyes were red and filled with fear. Wanting anything to get out from what was in front of him. Yet, his eyes showed no emotion somehow, like things didn't matter.  
  
AJ sighed, walking a little closer to Gohan.  
  
"You know, my sister is in your room, worried sick. She acting like, she's your caretaker."  
  
Gohan's eyes widen, he forgotten about Mikia, he was her caretaker, and because of that, he was free in the first place. A mountain of guilt fell upon Gohan, his eyes lowered to the ground, and he stood up, still not able to face the future queen.  
  
"I'm sorry, "Gohan bowed at AJ, "I can't believe how selfish I'm becoming, I'll."  
  
AJ was close enough to Gohan and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Gohan, it's okay, for one I was joking, and second I got someone to watch over her tonight. But she is worried about you."  
  
Gohan sighed, looking away from AJ. He still couldn't have his heart stop pounding a million miles per hour when this woman was in front of him. AJ put her hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Come, I should show you something."  
  
AJ lifted herself into the air, and without looking back she blasted away into the setting suns in front of Gohan. Gohan wasn't sure if he should follow her or not, like something was stopping him.  
  
He was afaird that he would hurt her, if he was alone. He didn't know what his body and mind did anymore, they controlled him, not the other way around. He wouldn't know what he would end up saying to her, what he would do when around her. His feelings stayed the same, although he completely understood why AJ didn't feel the same, he loved her. And Gohan didn't feel like being slapped at this time.  
  
*It's okay Gohan, you wouldn't hurt me. *  
  
Gohan looked up, and heard AJ's voice, she once again, opened their links to each other. Gohan sighed, shaking his head like she was there in front of him, and took off to the air.  
  
Gohan easily caught up to AJ, and when the young girl saw Gohan give her a half smile, she felt somehow, safe. She smiled back at him, turned around, and they both blasted off to an unknown place.  
  
Gohan looked up, everything around him and AJ was dark, night was falling quickly. AJ looked over at Gohan, he did seem a little worried, and she was still mad at him. But she figured, she had to show him.  
  
AJ landed and when Gohan landed right next to her, he couldn't believe his eyes, they were right next to a long waterfall, the grass was the greenest he had ever seen. The wind was just right, swaying in both of their faces, their hair playing along with the wind. Both saiyans sighed, before AJ saying.  
  
"Look over there Gohan."  
  
AJ pointed behind Gohan, and what Gohan saw he would never forget. There was a big beaming pink light shooting out of the planet. It was faded, but you could see the great light shining threw the skies and up to heavens. He wondered why he never noticed it before.  
  
"Those lights came from Lord Zumi, the Water's Gift and Lady Iarka, the Sun's Light."  
  
Gohan blinked questionably at AJ, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Zumi and Iarka are not their real names. You see, we have a legend here on this planet. That Water, Sun, Vishzu (or Earth in other words), Warrior, Dream, and Power will somehow come together to form peace within our world. Water and Sun have already came together 50 years ago in the east side of this land, where you enter the deserts. This area, which is called the Waterfall of Life is where the next place to release beam into our skies. You need one male and one female to open the spell. Once all three beams are summoned, this planet will be protected forever."  
  
Gohan didn't really understand why AJ was telling him this. He didn't know what to say, he felt like, that he could care less about what AJ was trying to tell him.  
  
AJ turned over to Gohan.  
  
"It's also said that Power and Warrior will release their beam."  
  
"But what does this all mean AJ, and why are you telling me this?"  
  
"The thing is, the two have to be connected somehow. They have to have something in their life has to be common to the other."  
  
"I still don't get what you are saying."  
  
Gohan almost seemed annoyed, he wanted to know what was going on. Why was AJ telling him this?  
  
Both were silence, and all that could be heard was the wind picking up pace, and wild life moving about. Both saiyans did nothing but look at each other. Not knowing what to do.  
  
"Rumor as it seems, I might be the Lady Maik, God's Power. Legend as told, you could be the Lord Rauimas, Warrior's Spirit."  
  
Gohan eyes widen, him being part of this legend didn't seem right. He wasn't even part of this planet to begin with. Gohan didn't know what to say, this all seemed like a big joke.  
  
"What about Dream and Vishzu?"  
  
Gohan found himself asking, wondering what she had for this one.  
  
"Mikia is just like the Dream Catcher, so I believe it's her. Vishzu might appear himself in 20 to 30 years. After that, this world will be at peace."  
  
"Why do you think I'm part of this?"  
  
"You don't have to be born on this planet to a part of it. Our legend."  
  
"IS A BUNCH OF CRAP!"  
  
Gohan found himself yell, which echoed threw out the Waterfall of Life. AJ gasped, not about the legend, but Gohan's tone.  
  
"What makes you think I'm some God? How could I help bring peace to this land if I haven't even helped you find your peace?"  
  
"What are you."  
  
"I saw something of you today."  
  
AJ eyes widen, she had a flashback? Gohan had them all the time, so him on top of her would bring something like that. What if he saw.  
  
"I know what happened to you, and I want to help you."  
  
Tears start to form in the Princess's eyes. Gohan saw that, how she was raped 6 years ago. That was why her mother died trying to save her. How much did he see?  
  
"AJ, I know."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
AJ screamed at Gohan, upset that he saw that. Now knowing how he felt about her seeing his flashback.  
  
"My mother DIED trying to save me that day. If I wasn't out at night just as father said she wouldn't of."  
  
AJ couldn't control herself and cried helplessly in front of Gohan.  
  
Gohan then, remember the woman appearing in the flashback before it ended. That was AJ's mother, once queen of this planet. Gohan became enraged, all this wasn't right. Gohan now knew, without question who did this. If AJ and him had to be connected in some way, it was Vanlash.  
  
Gohan walked up to AJ and hugged her.  
  
"Just cry it out, don't hold it in anymore."  
  
AJ wanted to push him back, but his strong arms rapped around her, telling her to just let it out, it was just so powerful. AJ felt naked in front of this saiyan. That she could cry around him, that she could smile around him. Gohan was swaying her back and forth, his eyes were closed as all he just wanted was hold her close to him. His body heat making the coldness inside of the AJ's soul disappear.  
  
Her tears, within a minute, disappeared, and all she want to do was to be here with Gohan, holding each other, telling each other that they will be okay.  
  
"Don't hold it in anymore Gohan."  
  
AJ whispered, giving Gohan a tight hug. Then, AJ felt something wet fall on top of her head, and when she looked up, she saw Gohan crying as well. Gohan's eyes were closed his eyes tighten as tears couldn't stop falling. Gohan held AJ closer to him, just wanting some form of support from anyone, and what better then AJ.  
  
They just stood their, hugging each other, never wanting it to end. AJ look up at Gohan, only thinking of one way to make him stop crying. She smiled, tipping toeing so she could get closer to Gohan's face.  
  
What happened to Gohan then, he never thought could happen. A pair of lips touched Gohan's lips gently.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what happened and opened his eyes to make sure who it truly was. To his delight, it was AJ, smiling up at him, her arms around him, and Gohan, for the first time, couldn't feel more compete.  
  
"What you said the other night.scared me. So much has happened to me Gohan that I wasn't sure how to take it. I always felt the same way about you, I just.didn't want to be hurt. I've been hurt too much."  
  
AJ cried on to Gohan's chest, just wanting nothing but more of the warmth she got from him. That is just what she got, Gohan pushed her closer to him and kissed her.  
  
What both of them didn't know, that kiss that they were sharing was their first real kiss. This kiss had so much passion as AJ let Gohan's tongue go into her mouth. They both closed their eyes, just enjoying the moment, as everything around them felt so right. Gohan moved his hands down to her waist as AJ moved her hands up to his neck. It was so prefect, that they didn't even know a kiss could be so enjoyable.  
  
At the same time, both pulled away from each other. AJ was smiling as Gohan got tears in his eyes. He quickly whipped them away.  
  
"I'm.sorry."  
  
Gohan said whipping more tears away from his eyes, AJ didn't know what to say, why was he crying? Wasn't this what he wanted? She was too afaird of the answer that she couldn't even ask.  
  
Yet what AJ didn't know, a flashback played itself faster then he could blink.  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
Eight year old Gohan smirked, finally getting out of his mothers gasp and away from his studies. He was flying, on his was to Bulma's place. Bulma has been helping Gohan with advance science and math skills, far more then what Chi-chi could teach him.  
  
Young Gohan was almost at Capsule Corp. He felt that Vegeta had stopped training, which Gohan was surprised. Every time he went over to Bulma's, he was in the gravity room training.  
  
Gohan landed, taking a couple of steps to the door. Something stopped Gohan as he looked over at the large window. He, as quietly and as low in power as he could get, tipped toed to the window and looked in.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were talking, which Gohan could not believe. As Gohan was watching the adults, the two leaded in and kissed.  
  
Gohan's eyes widen as he ducked from the window and covered his mouth, blinking in confusion. He couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
Yet this young saiyan couldn't help but grin. Laughing at what just happened, really not believing what he saw. He slowly got up and started walking away, figuring that Bulma wouldn't want him over today, and flew off.  
  
*****End of Flashback******  
  
Gohan then smiled, grinning as if nothing happened and let go of AJ. AJ blinked in confusion as the young boy started walking away from her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
AJ shook her head, smiling, and her and Gohan took off into the air. Both wondering what new chapter will appear in their lives. Wondering if the rest of their lives would be filled with love and happiness, or if just another way in there twisted lives to bring more pain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dang, what a short chapter! I'm sorry all, but I had everything I need to put, so it all worked out. Doesn't really matter, just less I had to type.  
  
But did you guys get the legend thing I was talking about? Now I planned this since the very beginning, but then I changed so much from when Gohan met AJ that I wasn't sure if I should go on with my idea. But now, it will be easier, the way I wrote this chapter, to go on with my first idea. So I'm happy, I'm doing so much new things, made up characters, myths, and so much other emotions that I didn't know I could type. I'm really starting to like some of my one liner things. So I hope you guys get what is happening.  
  
Before I go, I have one thing to say.  
  
Gohan and AJ sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!!!!  
  
~*~super-saiyan-monkey~*~ 


	22. Sorry!

*calms her readers down * Yes, yes, I know it's been forever since the last time I updated, months, and I am truly sorry. Just the thing is, my A drive sometimes work, so I'm not sure what's going on, and I don't have the internet, so it's so hard to try writing, everyone please forgive me!!!!  
  
Yet, I am planning to write again soon, hopefully soon, I have already begun to write chapters out, so hopefully very soon I will be up and running again, (or when my A drive wants to run). So my readers, please wait just a little longer, I wouldn't be gone forever!  
  
Oh yes, and I got a new name, and I must say I like this name better then the last. You can still call me SSM if you want.  
  
See you all sooner or later!  
  
~*~Son Akito~*~  
  
PS Read my bio page, I have updates.. 


	23. Homesick

Yes, yes, I know it has been since July that I have updated. I'm sorry though, I had this chapter written so long ago, yet I couldn't update, and that chapter sucked, so I made this one. Don't get mad at me please!  
  
My A-drive sometimes works now, but now the space button on my computer wouldn't work, so I can't even type. So when I have free time at school or at a friends house I'll type, like I have been doing today. I didn't' forget about this story, it's just so hard to update since I don't a good working computer.  
  
I'm back now okay, just it will take a while to update, and I'm sorry for all you who have wait, and forgive me for waiting so long.  
  
I made the chapter a little longer then I did before, so hopefully that will make it up.  
  
Yet again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's hard. And I have another life away from ff.net, but I'm going to try hard to update. I missed writing my stories so much.  
  
I changed my name to Son Akito, but if you still want to call me SSM, feel free, or just call me Aki for short.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden Bars  
  
Homesick  
  
Gohan sat there, watching the suns set, and what a beautiful thing it was. How the blue suns blended with the night sky so well, before it turned black and stars appeared.  
  
He loved to gaze up at the stars once the night fell, it was better then the suns, and the sky, the clouds, and everything there was about this planet, or any planet he was on. The stars were the same, everywhere, and he felt like he was more on Earth then any other part of the day. The stars were also a great mystery to him, because it seemed like a pattern, that he could never figure out.  
  
Yet, in ways, Gohan felt lonely, looking up at the stars. There was no reason why, the stars are wonderful go look at, yet it made is heart ace that no one was there to enjoy them with him.  
  
It had been two months since Gohan had been freed and lived on this planet. Two months, this in some ways flew by him. It was amazing that his life could change so fast, after 4 years of being nothing, and now, a caretaker for young Mikia.  
  
It had been a month though, that AJ and Gohan have not seen each other. AJ being busy with her duty of being the princess, and Gohan with running around with Mikia everywhere, they haven't seen each other since. It hurt his heart, because he couldn't be with the one he loved, they were too busy for each other. Yet he knew that when they would see each other, it would be worth it.  
  
As Gohan been watching the night sky, he was thinking of the legend. And although he didn't understand how he could become a part of it, something inside of him hopped he was this "Warrior's Spirit". Some of it was it impress AJ, of being this wonderful God person and help her make this planet at peace for once and for all.  
  
Gohan found out later why this planet had such a thing, and why it wasn't "peaceful" before. Because of the hot suns, and the moons, this planet can't stay together, over time it will break and die, and everything on it will die. It was suppose to happen around the time the 3rd pair, Dream and Vishzu, can release their beam into the sky, and the planet will be able to feed energy off the suns and the moons, and be able to give it back the planet. Another reason is that this planet is very popular threw out the universe, and have been in many wars before for takeover, and when these beams are released, will shield the planet forever.  
  
Another reason, the main true reason that Gohan wanted to be this "Warrior's Spirit" was so that he could feel like he was worth something. All these years of pain and lost, death and blood, everything that made him cry at night, not able to really show how he truly feels would be worth something in the very end. Gohan longed to have meaning, and if he was this God, then maybe he would live his life, happy for once.  
  
Gohan gave out a long sigh, still feeling hurt inside. Although it had been two months on this planet, he still feels the pain that covered his heart before he was taken. He didn't know why, but now that he was alone, the thought of the Cell's Game, for the first real time in his life. He closed his eyes, and played his whole battle against Cell in his mind. Down to every kick and punch, his technique, Cell's technique. He remembered it all, and that in total was 5 years ago, such a long time to Gohan, yet he remembered. And then, as he got to the last part of his battle, he realized that he was too young to fight such a demon. That maybe, his dad shouldn't of made him fight, he knew this all along but still felt pain because of it. He felt hurt that he was weak, that it was his fault that everything that day went down hill, and now into this pit that he was slowly crawling out of. He hated being young a weak, and feeling so empty now.  
  
Gohan shed one tear down his eyes, it seemed like forever since he last cried. He hated the looks he got from everyone as he cried, he hated their pity, and now, no matter how painful, he promised himself to never get that look again. Gohan sighed again, letting that tear drop from his face, knowing that no one was around, and there was no reason to hid it any longer.  
  
"It's been so long since you cried."  
  
Gohan glanced up to find AJ behind him, it to a minute for him to realize who it was standing before him, and quickly turned away, whipping that tear.  
  
"Before you cried, a lot, and I was worried, but now since you don't, I'm even more worried Gohan."  
  
"You're never around, how do you know?"  
  
Gohan hissed, leading on his knees, looking up at the sky. AJ sighed, sitting down behind him, looking the other way.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard to see you, after all this duty stuff."  
  
Gohan sighed again, looking away from the stars. AJ leaded against Gohan's back, just relaxing, after not being able to for so long. Gohan leaded on her, happy that he was able to feel her after so long.  
  
"Gohan, how are you?"  
  
Gohan turned his head as AJ turned hers, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Alright I suppose, it's nice to sit down and breathe for once you know."  
  
AJ laughed and shook her head. Gohan once again, looked up at the starry night.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Too busy to give you an answer."  
  
Gohan and AJ laughed again. And after that, they sat there, looking up at the night sky, thoughts about everything in both of their minds, about life, their past, and each other right now, enjoying the view. The sky tickled back and forth at each other, and both of the teenagers smiled.  
  
"AJ?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Gohan sighed, turning to look at her again.  
  
"Do you know.Who killed your mother?"  
  
AJ closed her eyes, and leaded farther back. Gohan blinked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I never saw his face, it happened so fast you know. It was like.I blinked, and she hit the ground and he vanished. I wish I knew, because then, he would die for what he had done."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Why," She asked, turning her head away from Gohan and into the sky.  
  
Gohan didn't answer.  
  
AJ sighed, tried from her day's work.  
  
And they both grew silence again, and listening to the stars. Trying to answer all their questions about life. Wondering what will happen ahead on their journey, and when it will finally end.  
  
"You know Gohan, after Mikia turns 15, you could go back to Earth. Are you?"  
  
Gohan turned around and looked over at AJ, but her back was turned to him, as the wind started picking up, making everything chilly.  
  
"I've never thought of it."  
  
"I know you have Gohan, would you, leave here, and return to Earth and be with your family again?"  
  
Gohan got up and sat down next to her, and looked at her face. She seemed like a stone, just looking up into the sky, waiting for Gohan's answer, trying not to look at him in the eyes. Gohan grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't want to leave you AJ, yet, I want to see my family again."  
  
"So you really aren't sure?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and AJ looked over at him. They both smiled at each other, really looking at each other's face the first time in a month. AJ leaded closer to Gohan's face, and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan blushed, looking away.  
  
****Next Day****  
  
Mikia walked into Gohan's room, finding him looking out the window. Mikia smiled, and ran up to Gohan.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Gohan looked down and touched Mikia's head, and turned back into the window.  
  
Mikia looked out to find AJ and her father, walking threw the yard. Gohan looked down at the young princess.  
  
"Should we get something to eat?"  
  
Mikia smiled.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
And both of them ran out of the room to grab their meal.  
  
^^^  
  
"The day is wonderful, isn't honey?"  
  
"It is."  
  
AJ and her father have been spending so much time together. They both got up early this morning, ate, talked of today's plans, and took their walk around the yard before they had to leave.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
AJ asked her father, she knew that he was getting old and tired of everything, and although he was strong and would live a great while, that he would give up his crown to her.  
  
"I'm fine. How is your studying going, your not going to be able to go back to your classes anymore, not for a great while. There is too much to be done before you become queen."  
  
"Father, about that."  
  
Yet the King walked on, as AJ stopped, waiting for her father to turn around, but he didn't. He kept on walking, until he was out of her sight. AJ growled and sat down, that was the one chance she had to tell him that she didn't want to take the test, but she failed.  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Mikia, after done eating, went to their classes, afterwards went to meetings, and dinners, and parties, and taking care of all kinds of business. This was their schedule for another 3 months, there was so much going on in Gohan and Mikia lives that they never saw any of their family or friends. They would get to bed late at night and get up early in the morning to leave.  
  
Yet every mourning, just before Mikia would come into Gohan's room, he would be at the window, looking down at AJ and her father, walking threw the yard.  
  
Yet one day, Gohan just saw the King, walking by himself, and thankfully, Gohan had the day off the first time in three months, and went to search for AJ.  
  
Gohan walked around the whole castle yet there was no sign of her. After an hour of looking, he sat down to take a break.  
  
He stared to think of Earth again, that seemed like all he did in his free time. He would remember the days of fun and play, and helping his mom. He remembered smiling so brightly, and everyone who was sad and to grin.  
  
It had been another 3 months since he cried, and another tear dropped from his black eyes.  
  
He was homesick, he missed his home so much, that he couldn't bear it sometimes.  
  
Yet, he believed that this was payment, the pain, that everything he had done, everyone that he has killed. Yet, he didn't think, that he should be here, that he should be suffering under Vanlash for the rest of his days.  
  
Vanlash, he hated that name, he was always in his nightmares, and Gohan knew that he would keep staying in there. Laughing at him, forever.  
  
More tears fell from his face, all this was too much to bear. He hated thinking of his past, and being so busy he never really did think of his past, yet he still remained to have flashbacks, time and time again. Yet, when he was around everyone, no one would know. He was getting well at hiding himself around others, yet when he sat alone, remembering everything once again, he cried.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up to find AJ, crying as well.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked, trying to get rid of his tears, yet it didn't work. He hated crying, he hated seeing her cry, yet his tears had a mind of there own, and spilled even more.  
  
"I.told.him."  
  
AJ tried to say, yet more tears ran down her eyes. Gohan got up and walked next to her.  
  
"About.the test.He yelled.I'm not sure.what to do."  
  
AJ hiccuped, and Gohan hugged her.  
  
"Gohan.Why is it so hard?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both stood there, hugging each other, trying to get the tears to stop. Yet they both knew, nothing would work. That they were always in pain, that no matter what, they thought of themselves as nothing. Their past was filled with pain, and they will always remember why, and blamed themselves, never to get over it.  
  
That night, Gohan and AJ talked, really talked, after 5 months of being away from each other. AJ told Gohan that her father said that he greatly disappointed, and will fix her attitude, and one day, will take the test no matter what. That her dishonor would never leave this place, and no matter how much she cried for him to wait, he refused to let her make up her own choice.  
  
AJ cried and cried, just wanting warmth from Gohan. Gohan held her close, saying nothing as she cried, just wishing that somehow she could stop. Yet she couldn't stop. Gohan could understand though, he felt, that she was crying for everything her father did to her. And Gohan wished he was able to just cry like that, because after a great cry such as this, a great weight will be lifted from your shoulders.  
  
AJ cried herself to sleep on Gohan, and Gohan watched her sleep, stroking her hair. He felt more relaxed, that it was quieter in the room. Yet while he was sitting there, alone, a flashback entered his mind, of his mother.  
  
That was the most flashbacks he had since he's been away from Earth, of his mother. How he missed her so much, he thought she would always be there, and threw his dreams, she missed him the most. Gohan though, held back his tears, because although AJ was sleeping, with his luck she would wake up, and watch him cry again.  
  
After his flashback of his sweet mother, Gohan closed his eyes, an fell asleep, to just dream about the pain under the collar, and the blood that was on his hands, and the laughing of Vanlash, over and over again.  
  
***  
  
Mikia watched Gohan sleeping, 2 more months have passed and this was the first time Gohan has slept in like this. Mikia didn't mind though, because he was her best friend, and needed a break just as badly as she did. Lucky for the both, Mikia didn't have anything to do until the afternoon, and sat down to watch Gohan sleep.  
  
She missed the old Gohan, they way he looked at her, the way he cried, the way he use to be when he would should his feelings. After AJ told Gohan about the legend, he stopped showing everything about him. It made her worry, because she still knew that Gohan cried, he would shed tears in his sleep.  
  
Gohan's tail moved as he would sleep. He was so good at keeping it hidden around everyone that he even would forget that he had it. So sometimes he would sit on it, still trying to fight the weakness on the sharp pain he got after someone had touched it. He trained so hard to be strong when his tail would get touched, yet it still caused him some pain. Sometimes Mikia wished she had a tail like him and her sister, it was almost like a 3rd hand. Sometimes Gohan would hand Mikia something threw his tail, like some food or a pen, while his hands were full. She would laugh each time Gohan would do that, and Gohan would smile.  
  
Yet she knew, Gohan didn't really smile, it was all some big act to put a good front for everyone.  
  
Because looking into Gohan's eyes, she knew he was unhappy being here with her.  
  
And it made her heart ace, because Gohan should be at Earth, with his family.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Mikia looked up from her thoughts and glanced over at Gohan, he was dreaming about his family again. Whenever Gohan felt like it, he told Mikia of his dreams about his family, rarely though. Sometimes it was too much to bear for him.  
  
Gohan woke up, and looked over at Mikia.  
  
"You're up?"  
  
Gohan yawned, trying to hide his sadness from her.  
  
"Dreaming of your family Gohan?"  
  
Gohan blinked at her for a while, wondering how long she was watching him. He turned his head.  
  
"Yes. Mother was crying again, and Goten was getting sad. They were eating, and father wasn't there."  
  
"Where do you think he was?"  
  
"Training would be my guess, I wish she wouldn't cry over me anymore."  
  
Mikia sighed and looked up at Gohan, who got off his energy bed and walked over to Mikia.  
  
"Don't look at me like that."  
  
Gohan said, putting his hand on her head. Mikia looked up at him, and shook her head.  
  
"Let's eat."  
  
The both of them slowly walked away, on to there busy day, only to find Gohan in the same way the next day, once again.  
  
***The Yard***  
  
And young AJ sat down, leading against the tree, reading her family history, with tears in her eyes, once she laid her eyes on her mother's picture, before feeling the pain deep inside of her again. Yet as she cried, she looked around, finding no one to cry on.  
  
***Gohan's Room***  
  
That night, Gohan cried of his scar, wishing deep down that he would just die, yet as he looked around to find no one to talk him out of it. He sat down and shed more tears, because he hated feeling this way. As he touched his scar, he heard to laughing of Vanlash, the jokes Tomack made, Rexter taking him over and over again, and Weller, controlling the collar.  
  
Yet deep down, Gohan knew he could never try again, because he knew, he would fail, again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry yet again for the long wait, and hope you all remember this story. I'm trying my best to write again, and sorry if it takes a while to update once again. But by god, I will finish this stoy.  
  
~*~Son Akito~*~ 


	24. Mikia's Birthday Planning

I know it's been such a long time to update, but I just had an idea and wrote it. I'm going to do my best to finish this story as much as I can.

I was going to write more about AJ battling becoming queen, but I just skipped that and wanted to try to write more about Gohan, yet this chapter didn't really do much about that. I want to get somewhere and this story should be over in about three more chapters…about that much any way.

Since it's been a while, I wrote a summary, and here it is.

_What happened on Hidden Bars…_

_One year after the Cell Games, Son Gohan had a hard family life. His mother was getting in fights with him all the time, his friends ignored him, and even his own father would not talk to him from the other world. The only two people the young saiyan had was Piccolo and Vegeta. Yet these two were not enough for Gohan, and he lived his life in loneness._

_One day as Gohan was reflecting his thoughts, a strong power came crashing down on Earth. It ended up being the most feared pirates in space, Vanlash, Rexter, Tomack, and Weller. They had sensed a strong power on Earth one year ago and demanded to capture this power and have this power become their slave._

_Vegeta, Krillin, Eighteen, and Piccolo battled each pirate, but it ended up being in vain. Gohan was wrapped around an energy beam with no hope to be sent free. Vanlash placed a collar around Gohan's neck that reduced his power level and he was under the power of Vanlash. Gohan was dragged onto a space ship and blasted off into space with the guilt that his family and friends gave him._

_Four years had past and Gohan had killed many people. Each time he was under the "gold form" his eyes became white rather then the normal green. He was a toy to his masters and could do nothing but follow their orders. Each night Gohan would have dreams about how much his family missed him, which would make him feel more guilty about his past.Yet, one day Vanlash and his crew landed on a planet to talk to their king._

_Gohan had ran into Princess Mikia and she brought the crew into her palace, after Mikia saw how cruel Vanlash and his crew were to Gohan her and King Tuzie had threaten Vanlash to hand Gohan over to him. Vanlash had taken off without Gohan, and Gohan became the new caretaker for Princess Mikia._

_As Princess Mikia was showing Gohan around the palace, he meet the future queen Audrajoixie (aka AJ) and Gohan began his new life free from Vanlash._

_Yet, his haunting past did not leave him so easily which would leave Gohan in a state of fear._

_Thought Gohan's time with the princesses, Gohan found out that there was a file about his history and about his family, he transformed into a super saiyan his eyes stayed the color black._

_AJ was able to tap into Gohan's dreams, so she was able to see some of his haunting dreams and dreams about his family. As time when on AJ made a link to Gohan to talk to him mentally._

_As Gohan was more relaxed with his new life, he wanted to try to fight again. AJ and Gohan had a battle, which Gohan lost control and ended up hurting AJ badly, as she was in recovery Gohan ran off._

_Gohan started to realize that he loved AJ, and once he told her his true feelings he pushed he away. One day Gohan and AJ fell on top of each other and both saw clips of being raped at a young age. Gohan also saw the AJ's mother being murdered by a dark shadow with red hair, and Gohan figured out it must have been Vanlash._

_Later on AJ told Gohan that he and her were part of the planet's legend as Lady Maik and Lord Rauimas and were suppose to be a part of giving the planet peace. AJ then told Gohan that he had been in loved with him but afraid of her feelings, but she let Gohan's love a part of her and they became a couple._

_As time went by, and Gohan and AJ were apart with their schedule, they began to miss each other. Gohan became to slowly covering up his feelings of his past and tried not to think of it as much._

_AJ told her father that she did not want to be king, and Gohan and AJ held each other and AJ was able to cry for the first time._

And here is the next chapter.

I do not own DBZ

* * *

**Hidden Bars**

_Mikia's Birthday Planning_

_After many months of convincing, AJ decided to cave in and become the queen of her planet._

_It honestly wasn't the fact that AJ didn't want to become queen; it was the fact that she thought that she wouldn't be good at it. AJ knew well enough that she had caused enough problems for her planet, and that many of her people did not like her. Yet, one day AJ sat down and thought, that maybe ruling this planet will pay off her sins. That maybe being queen will help her move on._

_It would have been what her mother wanted._

_Mikia was overwhelmed with joy when AJ told her the news. This made the future queen smile; not just because she could make her sister happy, but that she had faith in her to be a wonderful queen._

_The seasons played out, and by the summer, AJ's eighteenth birthday, her father bestowed the crown and AJ became Queen Audrajoxie the 31st. _

_Later that year, the King died. _

_That winter, Mikia became fifteen years old._

_And that is were the story continues…_

"GOHAN!" Mikia screamed as she ran throughout the palace, "WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO PLAN MY BIRTHDAY."

"Hang on Mikia, I'll be there shortly," Gohan yelled though the walls. Mikia glanced over and realized Gohan was in his bedroom.

Mikia glanced at her watch, "Well you better hurry up, we are going to be late."

There was laughter on the other end; "You're sounding more like your sister every day."

Mikia paused for a second, not because of the joke; but because he was talking about her sister.

Things had not been going well for AJ and Gohan. Mikia knew that they both loved each other deeply, but both had schedules so tight that they never were able to see each other. It had been about three years since Gohan had become Mikia's caretaker, and for the last two years AJ and Gohan had barely spoken to each other. It was said about the palace that they have broken up. Yet Mikia didn't believe that, she knew both her sister and her caretaker too well. They both never gave up, so it wouldn't make much sense for both of them to end their love for each other.

"What should I wear?" Mikia turned her head and glanced at the door after hearing Gohan's voice.

"Now you are sounding more like me Gohan," Mikia chuckled, "Will you hurry up, we have to talk to my sister about the party. You know how busy she is."

"I know, I know…But I wanna look nice," Gohan opened the door and peered his head out, "I mean, it's your birthday and all."

Mikia smirked, "And the night of your freedom."

Gohan laughed again before closing the door behind him, "I'm not the one who said it."

Mikia had always been worried about this night. Sure she was excited that she was fifteen, and now didn't have to have a caretaker and be on her own. Yet she always worried about what would happen to Gohan.

Mikia has known that Gohan belongs on Earth. Although throughout the years Gohan had become well at hiding his loneliness, but she still knows that Gohan dreams of Earth.

Yet, the thing is, it seems that Gohan dreams of what is happening on Earth. Gohan is able to dream about this family and friends, and how much they miss him from the six years he has been gone. The demi-saiyan is always bragging that his little brother became a super saiyan, and he is able to sense his power from millions of miles away.

(One month ago)

"I saw him kick my dad, and he kicked him _hard_ too. He went flying into the other side of the forest," Gohan laughed as he and Mikia were walking to their next meeting.

"That sounds great Gohan," Mikia grinned, "Had another dreams about Goten last night?"

"They are not dreams," Gohan said, and Mikia could tell that she stepped into serious ground, "It's really happening."

Mikia looked away, she knew that her home planet gave people strange powers, maybe Gohan's dreams were his. Mikia understood, she had similar dreams as well, but she dreamed of the _future_. Gohan dreamed of Earth.

"Do you think…" Mikia looked up at Gohan, the teenager held his breath, almost nervous to ask, "That me seeing my family is a part of…that legend?"

"I'm not sure Gohan…My father never really talked about the legend to me. AJ might know more then I do, because she is suppose to be Lady Maik…"

"Do you really think I could be Lord Rauimas?"

"Lord Rauimas seems to be a lot like you, yet his tale ends sadly."

"What happened?"

Mikia sighed, she almost didn't want to tell Gohan his part of the legend, "It is said that hundred of years ago Lord Rauimas was the most powerful being in our planet. Yet, when Lady Maik and Lord Rauimas meet, fell in love, had children. An evil force came to their home. There was a great battle, and Lord Rauimas lost his wife and his children. He was always haunted by their images, and that caused him to kill himself."

Gohan leaned against the wall, looking away from Mikia and up ahead, "Is that what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't think so; you would have Lord Rauimas power, not his life."

"I hope so," Gohan sighed, "I don't want anything to happen to AJ."

There was a silence between them as they both started walking again.

"Let's get going," Gohan broke the silence, "We are going to be late."

"Okay," Mikia shook her head and they ran off to their meeting.

Mikia had a feeling, that Gohan was Lord Rauimas, and she just hoped that his tale would not be a sad one.

"I'm ready," Gohan opened the door once again and appeared in front of Mikia.

He was wearing black shoes, black pants, a black long sleeve buttoned up shirt. His shirt was tucked into his pants and he was wearing a red tie that laid on his chest. His tale was rapped around his waist, and his nails were yet again black.

Mikia grinned, "Black is so you."

Gohan laughed, "Goes with my mood."

Gohan had changed in those two years, he had grown a foot taller, yet Mikia had grown as well so she was up to his chest. All of Gohan's hair shot straight up but one stain laid over his left eye. Gohan's face has grown some color from when he first arrived at the planet.

Mikia and Gohan started walking to meet the Queen, and Gohan begin the rub his arm. As he was rubbing his arm his scar would appear from when he tried to kill himself. Mikia as seen Gohan shirtless and seen that he had many scars cross all over his body. Most of the scars have faded in the years, but there were many deep ones that will not allow to give Gohan peace.

When the princess and caretaker came to the meeting area, there were some of the planet's elders and a few workers in the palace. AJ had not arrived yet so they were not late. Mikia sighed, happy that they did not start _another_ meeting without them.

Gohan pulled out Mikia's chair, she whispered thank you and sat down. Gohan pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

AJ walked though the doors, and this is when everyone stood up again, bowed to the Queen, and sat down again. AJ smiled politely and sat down at the front of the table.

"So today…" AJ took out her pile of papers and flipped though them, "We are discussing my sister's fifteenth birthday party. By the way happy birthday Mikia."

"Thank you," The sisters smiled at each other.

"I think that we should keep this party in a low profile," A dark tall man walked up next to the queen, "I have been hearing rumors of our planet being attacked again."

"What sources do you have from this—rumor?" AJ was being so professional and stern that it sometimes surprised Gohan.

Gohan and AJ made sure that they were very professional when they were in meetings like this. They made sure the take their love out of the meetings. They did not want to cause enough attention then they already have. There has been many rumors about them running around the planet. People found AJ to be very dishonorable by breaking tradition to have a relationship with someone in her work staff.

"Well, I have been hearing of your father's enemy's returning," The dark man answered back.

"What enemy?" The queen asked.

The meeting went on discussing the rumor about this enemy; no one was really sure who it was. Yet word had gotten out that someone very powerful was headed this way. AJ made nothing of it, since their were so many wars going on with her planet and that her army was very powerful. She and Gohan were known to be the most powerful warriors on the planet, and both have taken warriors aside to train them. AJ was sure that he planet would be safe.

The meeting went on as it always did, slow and boring. Gohan hated being in meetings when he would look out the window and see how beautiful the day was.

"So what are you saying Queen, that you are just going to have a big profile party and let this rumor become true? Parties are the prefect time to plan an attack."

There were yells throughout the meeting.

"Be quite everyone," AJ ordered and the room died down, "I'm not going to put my only sister in danger. We'll have a party, my sister and Gohan will make a guest list and invite whoever my sister wants, and we are going to just enjoy my sister's day."

Gohan and Mikia looked at each other and signed, making a guest list was going to take all day.

Yet, something worried Gohan, he wasn't sure what, but lately he was having a feeling that something _bad_ would happen.

The meeting was over, and both Gohan and Mikia walked away.

"What's wrong?"

It had been about five minutes since Gohan and she had been walking and he had not said anything to her.

"I have a bad feeling…" Gohan looked down at Mikia, "Something is going to happen, and you are not to leave my sight tonight," Gohan ordered Mikia.

Mikia swallowed hard, she didn't like the tone in Gohan's voice, and knew that something was going to happen.

The day went by with Gohan and Mikia planning the party. Invitations were sent out, there had to be a theme, planning what kind of food, music, and drinks had to be there, and more planning.

As Gohan and Mikia were sitting down enjoying their lunch, AJ walked into the room.

"Hey Gohan, hey Mikia!" She smiled when she saw them and sat down across from Gohan, "How is everything going?"

"It's hell," Mikia cried, "There is so much to be done in less then a day, my party is tonight and we are only halfway done."

Gohan smiled as the two sisters went talking on about their day.

Another flashback had entered his mind, he didn't know what had brought it because nothing here reminded him of Vanlash…And that was who the flash was about.

The only way to tell that Gohan was having another vision was that he was blinking. Gohan had become very good at hiding his sadness, and the past two years he had not felt as much loneliness. Meeting both AJ and Mikia was the best thing that ever happened in his life, and he was able to feel at ease most of the time. Yet, there are times, when those memories would over flow him and he was trapped in the nightmares.

Gohan was able to get out of his flashback without AJ and Mikia noticing and grinned to himself. AJ and Mikia knew how much Gohan hated when they saw him having a flashback, yet each time they were around when he would cry he could feel their pity for them, and that would make him go crazy.

"Gohan, can I talk to you, outside." Gohan looked up to find AJ looking at him, "Do you mind Mikia?"

Mikia looked over at Gohan and grinned, "Not at all." She knew that Gohan missed her sister deeply, and counted down the days until they were able to be with each other.

Gohan got up and followed AJ out into the room, as soon as they were alone she through her arms around him.

"Gohan…" She said in a childish whisper, and Gohan knew this is when AJ had a worry, "I think something is going to happen, take care of Mikia for me okay."

"Don't worry, I will," He held her closer to him, "I have a bad feeling something will happen too."

"I knew that you would, and that's why you need to take care of my sister."

"I will, she is like my sister too, I wouldn't allow her to get hurt."

"Good," AJ let go of Gohan, "I'm sorry that we aren't able to act like a couple."

"It's okay," Gohan smiled and kissed AJ on the forehead, "I need to get back to Mikia."

AJ watched as Gohan turned his back and walked into the room again without another word.

"Mikia," Gohan asked as she looked up from her food, "I'm never going to be able to be with her aren't I?"

"My mom and dad never saw each other too."

"I figured as much."

Gohan sat down next to the princess, and they ate in silence.

* * *

Please update! If editting is bad I'm sorry, but I only have five minutes of class...

Son Akito


	25. Life Decisions

Hidden Bars

Life Decision

It was the night of Mikia's party; and hundreds of people showed up for the celebration. The whole place was packed with guards, and many people that were invited could not get in because of their history background from AJ's laptop file.

As the part was beginning, AJ was walking the castle. It was suppose to be a happy day for her sister; since Mikia was now turning fifteen. Yet, this was Gohan's last night as her caretaker. So much was about to change, and AJ wasn't sure how to take it.

Just as AJ was turning a corner, Gohan was too and they bumped into each other. They both fell down, and as AJ dusted herself off she got up and looked down at Gohan. Gohan was a little dazed and didn't get up.

"Gohan..." AJ touched Gohan's shoulder but there was no reply.

"GOHAN!" AJ began to shake Gohan, but that only caused him to have tears run down his eyes.

Gohan blinked as more tears ran down his eyes, "Piccolo?"

AJ had heard that name before, and he rarely had flashes anymore. AJ was curious as a cat about what was going on, so she closed her eyes and tried to eavesdrop into Gohan's mental conversation.

Gohan? Is that really you?

Yes of course it's me. I have been trying to connect with someone...

What happened...When you were first captured we couldn't connect with you.

Gohan blinked and looked up to find AJ trying to enter his talk with Piccolo. He didn't want her to listen, so he pushed her connection back, "Please AJ," his throat sounded dry and pleading.

AJ was a little hurt that she was not able to listen. Gohan had told her of his formal master Piccolo, and how he was like a father to him. Yet, by the way Gohan reacted this was the firsttime he connected with anyone from Earth.

Yet, AJ smiled and kissed Gohan on the forehead and walked away.

Gohan smiled back, she was sometimes pushy but he couldn't help to love her as deeply as he was. He stared at her until she was out of her site. Gohan crawled himself to the wall and leaned his head back.

Who was that... without knowing it, Gohan sent Piccolo a mental picture of AJ.

Gohan blushed,_ AJ, she's the queen of this planet and my mate. _

Gohan liked the idea of AJ being his mate.

Does that mean you're free? It seemed like Piccolo was upset.

Yes, but-

Piccolo began to scream _"YOU'VE BEEN FREED AND HAVEN'T COME BACK? Where are you? I'll drag your ass back to Earth."_

Gohan hated to make Piccolo mad, yet it was hurtful that this was their first time talking in six years and Piccolo was already yelling, _"You don't understand Piccolo. The past three years I've been freed...But I was only freed to take care of a princess," _It still bothered Gohan that people always used him, yet anything was better then Vanlash, _"Until the princess turns fifteen I'm not allowed to leave."_

There was a pause in the air, _"I'm sorry Piccolo."_

"...How much longer do you have...until this girl turns fifteen?" Piccolo voice sounded guilty.

"Tonight," Gohan breathed deeply, _"At midnight I'm done."_

Gohan breathed deeply, 

"Are you coming back?"

At first Gohan would of answered without thinking. Yet, Gohan was beginning to grow a life with Mikia and AJ. Gohan even talked to Mikia about becoming her adviser once she turned fifteen. Yet, Gohan knew where he needed to be, and that was on Earth. He dreamed of the days were he would see his family and friends. Goten was now six and he needed more then just his dreams. He needed his home.

Yet there was AJ, and he wanted to be with her.

"I don't know yet," and more tears fell from his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know? Gohan we need you back, everyone misses you!"

Yet this angered Gohan, _"Six years ago no one fucking cared about me...What has changed now? That they feel guilty? You don't understand what if finally feels like to be wanted and not become that robot everyone controls. I am beginning to pick up my pieces, slay my demons, and feel something real! Why should I come back when I have everything here," _Yet Gohan knew that he didn't have everything he wanted.

Piccolo growled at the other end, _"Are you kidding me. Do you have any idea how much your family and friends need you? Goku got wished back for you, and has been looking for you for years. That mother of yours is always crying, and Goten-"_

"Don't you think I don't know that? But I need to make my own life decision. I'll be back one _day, I'm just not sure if I should leave so soon,"_ Gohan started to cry even harder that Piccolo could hear Gohan pant,_ "I just don't know where I belong; I've never have." "Gohan..." _Piccolo sighed, _"You belong on Earth, you know that."_

Gohan started to cry even harder that Piccolo could hear Gohan pant,Piccolo sighed, 

"I know but...but..."Gohan was short of breath, he was searching for all the right words to say to convince Piccolo that Gohan couldn't come back home, but he couldn't find them, _"I miss everyone."_

Gohan was short of breath, he was searching for all the right words to say to convince Piccolo that Gohan couldn't come back home, but he couldn't find them, 

"We miss you too. Everyone feels guilty about everything."

Gohan shook his head, forgetting Piccolo couldn't see him.

"Come home when you are ready," It felt like Piccolo was able to understand him, "We'll wait until you feel safe."

"Piccolo," Gohan felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in so long, _"Don't tell anyone we talked. It will just be too hard."_

Gohan felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in so long, 

"Okay kid. I'll contact you later."

"Thanks Piccolo." And Gohan felt Piccolo connection drop.

Gohan closed his eyes and stood up, just as Mikia came up to him.

"Gohan! You can't let me run wild yet," Mikia grabbed Gohan's arm and they began to walk, "My party is starting soon."

Gohan smiled, "Okay," and they walked into the party.

(-)

"Are you sure you can pull this off."

"I have been waiting three years for this."

"But we've seen his power..."

"We have also seen his style, and it's lacking. I can beat it."

"We'll be landing in an hour."

"Prefect."

And they laughed.

(-)

Gohan watched as he saw the youngest princess dance with a boy across the ballroom. The party started a while ago and the caretaker had to run around to fix all the problems within the party. First it was that there were no drinks, then no napkins, then a fight in the middle of the party, and a flood in the bathroom. The saiyan needed a break.

"Care to dance?" Gohan turned around to find AJ standing before him.

Gohan smiled and stood up, "Sure."

Gohan grabbed AJ's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Gohan placed his hand on AJ's waist as the Queen placed her hands on the caretakers shoulders.

"So, was that really Piccolo," AJ tilted her head to the side.

Gohan couldn't help to grin, "Yes, it was. I was so happy to hear from him,"

"What are you planning to do," AJ stopped dancing and stared into his eyes, "After tonight?"

Gohan looked away, "AJ...That's not fair."

AJ sighed, "I just want to know..."

"I'm not sure yet. You know it's impossible to choose right?" Gohan tried to convince AJ, but it wasn't working.

"You should go to Earth, you've been away from it for too long," AJ pulled Gohan closer to her.

Gohan placed his head between her shoulder and neck, "I don't want to leave you."

"Then let me come."

Gohan pulled AJ away from him and held her shoulders, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. They both couldn't look away from each other unitl...

"AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ"

Both Gohan and AJ looked up to find a dark shadow holding up Princess Mikia, screams echoed in the castle as people started to run.

"If you want the girl back Gohan..." as soon as the shadow talked every memory that Gohan had flashed before his eyes.

Gohan turned into a super saiyan, something that he had not done in years. AJ was powerful enough to still be standing in one peace as Gohan transformed. AJ powered up, she knew who the voice belonged too.

"...You have to fight for her," Vanlash appeared along with his crew, who were destroying everything in site.

"Give her back," Gohan growled so deeply it was hard to understand him.

Gohan and AJ could see Mikia trying to fight Vanlash off, but nothing was working. Tears ran down her eyes as she screamed for Gohan and her sister to recuse her.

The crew made sure to smirk to Gohan before they all took off in the air, with a screaming Mikia in the background.

It wasn't even a second before Gohan and AJ chased after them.


	26. The Beginning of the Battle

OKAY EVERYONE, A NEW UPDATE! Now, since I've been really sucky with this story, losing most of my touch with it and left out a LOT of information, and for my readers who have been _reading_ this for a really long time, I made a pretty big update. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this story, but I am slowly getting it done. AT LEAST GIVE ME THAT! I got all inspired to write again and I think this chapter is pretty good. But I guess you will be the judge of that.

Okay, guidelines.

_"blah, blah" _mental talk

(-) changing locations

Don't own Dragonball Z

* * *

Hidden Bars

The Beginning of the Battle

"Gohan and AJ are going to stop you," Mikia screamed as Vanlash carried her.

"Oh and what makes you think he can stop us," Tomack laughed as he had to us all his energy just to keep up with his leader.

"Vanlash has grown stronger, " Rexter said calmly, "So have the rest of us," She curled her lips as she stared into Mikia's soul, "Gohan isn't a fighter, I highly doubt that he has been training."

"The kid was never a smart one," Wheeler flew under Vanlash and stared up at Mikia, "He thought that we would give him up without a fight? We have planed this out for years."

"What plan?" Mikia glanced up at Vanlash, "What is this plan they are speaking of..." She was almost to afraid to ask.

"We beat the living shit out of the kid," Vanlash stared straight ahead, his scooter was beeping. Gohan and AJ were getting closer, "That will teach him. Gohan has developed a life with you, and when I take it away; he'll know better then to betray me."

"What do you mean _betrayed?_" Mikia screamed from the top of her lungs, "You took him from his home, your forced him to kill innocent people, you four had tortured Gohan for years. Gohan never did anything to you and yet you think that he had betrayed you? None of you have any morals."

Vanlash laughed, "_Morals?_ What is going to stop us if we betray these _morals_."

"Justice," Mikia screamed again, having tears run down her checks, "That is what Gohan and AJ are, seekers of justice."

Vanlash stopped flying and grabbed Mikia's face and began to kiss her. Mikia tried to punch and kick Vanlash, yet he slipped his tongue down her troat. More hot tears ran down Mikia's face as Vanlash stopped to lick them, "Where are your seekers of justice Mikia?"

"They're...coming," Mikia hiccuped, "I...sense them."

Vanlash bite Mikia's lip, she winced in pain as blood dropped to her chin, and dripped down to her clothes. Vanlash turned crazed watching her blood, "It looks like justice is on the wrong side today dear Mikia," Vanlash sucked Mikia's lip looking up at her while licking his own lips covered in her blood, "And there are no such thing as morals."

(-)

"Gohan, what are we going to do?" AJ cried as she turned to look at Gohan. Both her and him were flying as fast as they could to Vanlash and his crew, "It looks like this was well planed out, they know what we are doing. We should of KNOWN they weren't going to let you off that easy. This was so form of fucking trick they are playing on us..." AJ had to take a deep breath, "What if-"

"AJ," Gohan whispered glancing over at AJ, "Don't have any doubt, the moment you think they are going to win they will."

"Stop acting so fucking clam," AJ screamed from the top of her lungs, "And while we are at it, stop fucking lying too."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Gohan asked, blood was beginning to boil even hotter in the demi-saiyan's blood.

AJ glared over at Gohan, "All that bullshit like you are all better, acting all high and fucking mighty. You're just a fucking robot now, when I know that you are still sad over eveything."

"Your picking a fight with me over my past NOW?" Gohan hissed, "Great fucking timing AJ." Gohan looked straight ahead, "You're right, I'm not over my fucking past. I don't want to cry over every fucking flashback. I have to grow up sometime."

"You call hiding yourself growing up? Admitting things to me is what a grown up would do. Why don't you just say that you are going to leave and go to Earth. Just say it, you're leaving!"

Gohan glanced over at AJ, she closed her eyes, hiding her tears, "Why do you have to go, I can't be Queen, or anything, without you."

Gohan's tension loosen, now knowing what the real problem was, "AJ...It's a hard decision."

AJ shook her head, "I know."

As fast as Gohan could, he flew under AJ and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He looked up at her as they kept flying, "We need to focus on the battle ahead AJ."

"Okay," AJ smiled down at Gohan, "Do you think we are ready for it?"

Gohan grinned, "Fuck yeah we are."

(-)

"They are getting closer Vanlash," Tomack yelled as Vanlash looked up from Mikia, "Should we keep going?"

Vanlash turned to Mikia, "What do you think darling? Should we keep going and kill you before they can see it, or should we wait here and they can watch you die?"

Vanlash had bitten Mikia's body until her whole neck was covered in blood, they had landed in that time so Vanlash could have his way with her. He wanted to make Gohan know for damn sure that crossing with Vanlash was a bad idea.

Mikia closed her eyes and tighten up her body, she didn't want to make her best friend and sister worry so much about her, but couldn't help the fact of calling for them, _"Help me."_

(-)

"_Help me."_

Gohan and AJ sensed picked up after hearing Mikia's cry. She was hurt, and losing a lot of blood. They both pushed a little hard to race towards her, yet as Gohan was pushing harder and harder, he was a head of AJ.

"_Go on without me Gohan,"_ AJ minded linked Gohan, _"Mikia is more important, I'll caught up."_

Gohan didn't need to replay, there was no time too, so Gohan closed his eyes and raced faster to Mikia.

(-)

"Mikia, Mikia, Mikia," Vanlash hissed in her ear, "What am I going to do to you," Vanlash placed his hand on her thigh, "How dare you talk back to me before," He was playing with her as he slid his hand up Mikia's thigh. He inched his face closer to hers, until his lips were touching her ear, "Maybe the same thing I did to your sister many years ago."

Mikia's eyes widen, realizing why AJ had be soon helpless all her life, realizing why she closed herself off to the world, realizing why it was so hard for her to fall in love with Gohan.

Mikia closed her eyes and leaned back, knowing that she was trapped and couldn't get away.

**ZOOM. THUMP. SMACK. **

Dust was covering Mikia, she coughed as it entered her lungs. Once the dust started to fade she opened her eyes. A dark shadow stood before her.

"Get. Your hands. Off. Her."

It was Gohan.

Mikia looked over to see Vanlash hundreds of feet away from her. She looked up at Gohan again with pleading eyes.

"Mikia!" Gohan ran to her as Vanlash picked himself up, "Are you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question by looking at her. Her lip and neck were still bleeding and her dress was pushed up in places that made Gohan's blood boil. Gohan ripped off one side of his sleeve and rapped it around Mikia's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight to chock her, but tight enough to get the blood to stop flowing . He then took his other sleeve and whipped off her blood and tears, "You'll be okay, I promise."

Mikia knew that Gohan didn't break a promise, and shook her head.

As Gohan was standing up, he sensed Vanlash behind him; yet he didn't have enough time to react. Vanlash grabbed Gohan's arm and swing him into a tree, "Nice attack there son."

Gohan stood up looked up into Vanlash's eyes, "Don't ever call me your son," Gohan flashed into super saiyan. Though out the years Gohan's eyes still remained black when he turned super saiyan. "I am the son of Son Goku, the greatest warrior alive, his blood runs though my veins. I will put an end to your evil just as my father has done to other villains like you. Justice will prevail."

Vanlash laughed, "I was just telling the girl," Vanlash powered up as well, his power even greater then it was before. Gohan's back hair stuck up as Vanlash licked his lips, "There is no justice."

Vanlash disappeared and reappeared, grabbing Gohan's collar, "And you are evil just like I am."

Gohan locked his eyes into Vanlash's as he cupped his hands, "It is not your place to judge me." A energy ball formed in the saiyan's hands, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vanlash was pushed away, but was able to hold the Kamehameha with his own energy ball. Gohan then vanished and picked Vanlash in the face. As Vanlash fell back, Gohan was able to control the energy ball and though it into Vanlash.

Dust appeared in front of both fighters, and when it cleared Gohan was still in his stance as Vanlash was on the ground with his hand up in the air. The only thing that was harmed was Vanlash's hand, which only had minor scratches, "This is going to be good." Vanlash jumped up and kicked Gohan in the face, sending him flying towards a cliff. Right before he hit the cliff, Vanlash grabbed Gohan's leg and started to spin him in a circle. Just before he was able to though him, another fighter appeared and kicked Vanlash in the face, sending both Gohan and Vanlash in different directions. The fighter disappeared and then reappeared in front of Gohan and grabbing him before he hit the cliff.

"Thanks AJ," Gohan breathed out, "That was getting pretty dizzy."

AJ tighten her grip around Gohan, "No problem love."

Just then, Vanlash grabbed Rexter and began to spin her around and through her towards Gohan and AJ. As Rexter was flying towards the two, she threw an energy blast. Right before the blast could hit one of them, Vanlash appeared in front of Gohan and punched him into the face.

Gohan flew backwards and Vanlash chased after him.

AJ put her hands up to her face as the blast made contact with her. AJ bounced back, and as the smoke surrounded her Rexter kicked AJ. AJ blocked the kick and punched Rexter, which Rexter was able to block. Rexter disappeared and was behind AJ about the elbow her, yet the Queen was able to duck from the hit. AJ then tried to upper cut Rexter, yet Rexter fell backwards to avoid the hit. They both flew apart from each other.

"Looks like we can read each other pretty well," Rexter hissed, "Maybe I should stop playing around." Rexter crossed her arms in front of her chest, and when she pulled her arms apart and to her side, she powered up.

AJ smirked and powered up as well, "Then so should I."

Across the battle field Gohan and Vanlash landed on the ground, both getting into their fight stance, "Looks like I thought about you too lightly _son_," each time Vanlash called the saiyan "son" it made Gohan upset, almost to upset to be clouded by anger, "I didn't think you would have trained."

Gohan tighten his face, "I knew in the back of my mind that you letting me free without a fight was too good to be true. I had felt something unbalanced in the last couple of days, I was able to sense your arrive."

"Then you weren't prepared for it," Vanlash commented, "It was easy to break into that party."

"My guard was down," Gohan moved his fists right below his eyes, "A mistake I won't make twice."

Gohan made a run towards Vanlash; Vanlash smirked. He had studied the way Gohan had been fighting for years. He knew that the boy was going to vanish and appear at his left side and hit him in the side of his face. Gohan then would fall back and kick him on his left leg to have him drop. Then jump up and hit Vanlash in the face. Vanlash had made sure in the years that Gohan was with him to not see his own fighting style, because then the boy would study it and use it against him.

Gohan vanished, and Vanlash was ready for it.

Yet Gohan did something totally different; he appeared behind Vanlash and kicked him on his right side, and from that reaction was able to spin in front of him and elbow him on his right side of his face. Gohan flew back and was about to kick Vanlash's leg, when Vanlash jumped and kicked Gohan in the chest, pushing him back. As Vanlash went for the punch, Gohan ducked under it and put his hands on the ground and kicking Vanlash right under the chin. Gohan then jumped over Vanlash and grabbed him by his hair and slamming him into the ground. Vanlash grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him onto the ground and jumped on top of him, punching him.

"You know kid, I could do better then this," Vanlash punched Gohan in the nose, causing it to break.

Gohan glanced back, "You know, _I_ can do better then this."

"AJ HELP ME!" Mikia knew she could fight Tomack and Weller off better then she was, yet her mind was covered in fear.

AJ looked back from her fight to see that her sister was in trouble, and raced to her.

"No you don't!" Rexter screamed as she chased after AJ.

As Tomack was grabbing Mikia's hand and pulling her to him, AJ punched Tomack's face and sent him to a cliff, crashing into it. She jumped towards Weller and kicked him in the groin, having Weller fall back holding himself. Rexter jumped on AJ's shoulders and pushed her into the ground.

"You're fight is with me bitch," Rexter stood up and placed her foot on top of AJ's head, pushing it down every time she tried to get up, "Don't turn away from it."

Out of the corner of Rexter's eye, an energy blast hit her in the side of her head. Not enough to cause damage but enough time to get AJ off the ground and kicked Rexter's head into the ground. Mikia ran closer to her sister and Rexter.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister," Mikia cried, still having her hand cupped ready the throw another energy ball, "Don't you dare hurt Gohan too."

AJ smiled at her younger sister. Mikia was a peace maker, and hated any type of fighting. The only reason she knew how to through attacks was because AJ made to train enough to be able to protect herself.

And even protect AJ herself.

AJ stepped harder on Rexter's face, "I know what you did to Gohan," she hissed though her teeth, "And you will not get away with it."

Rexter kicked under AJ's other foot, causing her to fall to the ground. Rexter climbed on top of her, and began to chock her. Mikia was about to run to her sister when Tomack grabbed her from behind and threw her into a tree. Mikia was about to get up and run to her sister when Weller stepped in front of her, "Move and I'll kill you."

Rexter took one hand off AJ's neck and bite into her wrist, "What I do to Gohan is my own fucking business," Rexter inched her face closer to AJ's, "I woman gets lonely on a ship," Rexter started kissing AJ's checks, "And sometimes needs a wild trip. Not that you'll understand."

Rexter then began to suck her own blood, she looked down at AJ. AJ was trying to get out of Rexter's grip, but nothing was working. She was able to sense her sister's fear, she was able to sense Gohan's power rasing, and she was able to sense her own fear of getting a little of what Gohan got for four years of his life.

Rexter stopped sucking her wound and opened AJ's mouth and placed her mouth, her blood, into AJ's mouth.

AJ started to gag, she couldn't believe that she was tasting Rexter's blood. She was in so much fear that she wasn't able to move anymore. AJ tried anything to push the blood away from her, yet Rexter had so much pratice, that she was able to force the blood down AJ's troat. Tears rolled down AJ's cheeks, this was so horrible...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

AJ opened her eyes to see Gohan punch Rexter away from her and sent her flying to another direction. As Gohan was about to turn to his lover, Vanlash pulled Gohan's hair and threw him towards Rexter. Vanlash was getting wild to see Gohan's angry side, and to make him completely close track of his own mind, was to fuck with his girlfriend.

Gohan landed on his feet and started to fly towards AJ and Vanlash, when Rexter tacked Gohan and they both landed on the floor. "Yeah fucking right Gohan, now your battle is with us."

Gohan glanced up through his gold locks, "You can't stop me Rexter, you know I am stronger then you."

Rexter closed her eyes and powered up, her blond hair turned a dark maroon color and her eyes turned a bright red. "You've never seen my true form Gohan, I would think again if I were you."

As Gohan was amazed at Rexter's transformation, Weller came up behind Gohan and placed a gold collar around his next. Gohan's eyes bugged out as the painful memory of those two thick needles entered his next. Gohan eyes were blinking between black and nothing.

Tomack appeared in front of Gohan' lifeless eyes and hit him square in the mouth, causing Gohan to fall backwards.

"GOHAN!" AJ cried as she tried running to Gohan, but Vanlash grabbed both of her arms and held her back.

"Now, now AJ," Vanlash whispered in her ear, "Let me fuck you."

AJ turned around and stared into Vanlash's eyes, and the memory of her rape flashed before her eyes. She now remembered everything, his voice, his hair, his touch, and also the scream of her dead mother.

Vanlash was the man who took her virginity away, and her innocents.

Tears started running down her next as Vanlash kissed her neck ever so softly, she knew that she was trapped.

And both Gohan and AJ were sucked back into their past.

* * *

How was it? Hopefully you enjoyed it, please review!

-Son Akito


	27. No More, sorry!

Well, I have been watching Dragonball Z (Cell Games, what else) and had a sudden need.

Gohan fanficion.

I was thinking about this old story, and knew that I could no longer finish it. Which makes me sad because I was almost done. Yet the longer I think about it, the more I realized that it made no sense. I was writing that story blindly.

So I am re-writing it.

It's been a few years since the first verison, but I hope the new verison will be better then the old. This will be the test of my writing.

The new Hidden Bars will have all the original characters, and less crying (because Gohan cried a lot), and hopefully an ending.

Please go to my profile and view the new, revised Hidden Bars.

And if any of my old readers read my new work, please tell me what you think.

Thank you.

-Son Aktio


End file.
